Le conte de la nymphe et du corbeau
by kayano50
Summary: Après 11 ans de vie commune avec les Dursley, Harry, alors âgé de 12 ans, part vivre seul en forêt loin de toute civilisation humaine. C'est seulement 6 ans plus tard qu'il rencontrera un homme blessé qu'il soignera. Une bonté de cœur qui fera chavirer un peu plus l'inconnus, qui cherchera à capturer cette étrange créature qui le soigna ce jour là. Quel qu'en soit le prix.
1. Prologue

**Voilà un petit moment que je songe à mettre cette histoire que j'écris en ligne. Ce n'est pas le premier de mes écrits que je met en ligne, mais celui-ci me tient tout particulièrement à cœur, cela pour une raison que j'ignore. Je dis ça mais en réalité j'ai, je pense, quelques éléments de réponse: c'est la première histoire longue ET sérieuse que j'écris, c'est la première histoire longue que je vais mettre en ligne. Oui parce que si vous regardez dans mes publications, s'y trouvent des choses courtes et autant j'en suis heureuse et les aimes, autant le ressentit n'est pas le même. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? **

**Enfin, je vais pas blablater plus longtemps si ce n'est pour vous dire que, bien entendus, les personnages ne sont pas les miens (sauf quelques inventions de ma part que, je pense, vous pourrez les trouver), ils appartiennent bien sûr à J.K Rowling (qu'on remercie tous bien fort: Merci Madame Rowling!) Oui j'écris toujours plus parce que je suis stressée à l'idée de le mettre en ligne avec des peurs du genre: et si ça plait pas? Et si mon résumé est tellement bancal qu'il n'attire personne? Et si c'est le titre qui est nul? Et si j'ai des fautes d'orthographe immondes malgré que je me soit relue plusieurs fois?... Bref des peurs excessivement normales et banales, vous en conviendrez...**

**Une dernière chose et elle est TRÈS importante: le Rated M est justifié! Ne lisez pas si vous ne le sentez pas! Je suis sérieuse sur ce point et n'ai pas envie de recevoir des commentaires se plaignant sur ce point lors des prochains chapitres (oui parce que lui il est tranquille mais en même temps c'est que le prologue donc c'est mieux que ce soit tranquille, faut laisser l'effet se faire non de Dieu!... j'ai été trop loin désolé...) Mon histoire se passe à une époque à situer entre le Moyen-Âge et l'Ancien Régime, qui n'étaient pas des époques douces: la vie y était difficile et dangereuse, avec des mœurs et des systèmes de pensée différentes de maintenant (que certes je vais adapter à ma façon, mais tout de même). Malgré tout je vous rassure ce ne sera pas de la violence excessive, purement gratuite et vide de sens. En tout cas vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus... même si je sais que tous ne lisent pas les entêtes... Quel erreurs que voilà...**

* * *

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4 du village de Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais qui conque n'aurait osé imaginer qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quelques mystérieuses ou étranges situations. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ces sornettes. Mr Dursley était un homme ayant réussis à s'élever au rang de la moyenne bourgeoisie grâce à son travail acharné. Il était passé de menuisier, à ébéniste-menuisier pour finir par créer et diriger sa propre structure. Il était passé d'apprentis, à compagnon, puis à maître pour finir par atteindre le statut de maître-marchand. Il avait échappé aux mailles du filet de la sauvegarde des places sociale. Ses meubles étaient des bois les plus fins, des plus nobles tissus, et des clous de la meilleure qualité qu'il soit. Son travail et celui de ses équipes était tellement bon que nombre de noble venaient quérir ses services. Cependant son habilité de réalisation ne se voyait pas : c'était un homme grand et massif, qui ne possédait quasiment pas de cou, mais possédait en revanche une belle moustache bien fournie et parfaitement entretenue. Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois trop long qu'elle aimait à parer avec des nombreux bijoux, son objectif en faisant ça étaient de rendre verte de jalousie toutes ses voisines. Mrs Dursley aimait les commérages autant qu'elle aimait attiser la jalousie et l'envie, chose aisé lorsque vous étiez la famille la plus riches des milles à la ronde. Le village de Privet Drive était excentré, entouré par une grande et dense forêt que l'ont disait habitée par des loups ainsi que bien d'autres créatures dangereuse. Seul un chemin y menait, c'était un coin plutôt tranquille, où jamais rien n'arrivait : c'était le lieu parfais pour la famille Dursley.

Mr et Mrs Dursley avaient un fils, qui s'appelait Dudley. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à son père : l'enfant était massif, avec un cou inexistant, le visage rouge surmonté de cheveux blond. Il était au yeux de ses parents la plus belle chose au monde, et ils le chérissait bien plus que de raison. Mr Dursley estimait que son fils était le plus grand bourreau des cœur qu'il fut. Tandis que Mrs Dursley disait qu'il ressemblait à un chérubin. Tout trois étaient chrétien catholique et allaient régulièrement dans la semaine à l'église, pour faire quelque dons et écouter les sermons du curé du village, Mr Amond. Cette famille était parfaite, c'est du moins ce dont Mrs Dursley était persuadée : elle était sûre que tous dans le village les jalousaient ! Il n'y avait qu'un point qui faisait tâche sur ce parfait tableau de famille. Un point d'un mètre trente tout au plus, âgé de douze ans, tout comme Dudley, avec d'immonde cheveux en nid noir et d'écœurant yeux vert, sans oublier cette horrible cicatrice. Cette personne était le neveu de Mrs Dursley. Celui-ci avait été déposé sur le parvis de leur demeure alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson et en le découvrant au petit matin ils n'avaient pas put se résoudre à s'en débarrasser : qu'aurais pensé les voisins d'eux dans le cas contraire ! Ils n'avaient jamais su qui avait déposé le gamin ici, celui-ci n'étant venus qu'entouré de couvertures avec un simple mot annonçant la mort de la sœur de Mrs Dursley, ainsi que du maris de celle-ci. Mrs Dursley s'était querellé il y a bien des années avec sa sœur et lui vouais une haine sans limite, aussi apprendre sa mort ne lui fit rien, si ce n'est qu'elle poussa un soupir dédaigneux : si sa sœur était morte c'est qu'elle l'avait bien cherché.

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter était arrivé chez les Dursley. Le père de famille ayant accepté à condition que le garçon se rende utile aussi vite que possible. C'est à ses quatre ans que le jeune Harry commença à faire des corvées, tel que nettoyer la maison, préparer les repas, faire le jardins, chasser les nuisibles (bien que son oncle lui répétait sans arrêt qu'il en était un). Pour autant, malgré qu'il se rende utile, les Dursley ne le considéraient que comme un moins que rien. Vernon Dursley le battait dès que l'envie l'en prenait, lui donnant sans remords des coups de ceinturon. Les blessures n'étaient jamais trop visibles, elles restaient dans des endroits discret tel que son dos. Il n'était pas non plus nourris correctement, ce qui expliquait sa petite taille pour son age, et au vus leurs moyens les Dursley auraient pus le vêtir d'une manière bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était : certes il ne portait pas de guenilles, mais la seule chose qui lui évitait ce traitement était la peur que ressentait les Dursley face au regards de leurs voisins. Mais ça aurait été une dépense inutile, dixit Mr Dursley, de dépenser dans des tenues alors que le garçon pouvait reprendre celles trop petites ou abîmées de son si adorable fils. Autant dire que ces vêtements étaient trois fois trop grands pour le petit garçon. Il dormait dans un petit placard sombre, avec seulement un petit matelas rembourré de plumes de poulets, avec une fines couverture rongée par le qui, en soit, n'était pas si mal considérant la manière dont d'autre devaient dormir sur la paille, ou encore sur le sol.

Parfois, lorsque l'oncle Vernon n'était pas trop occupé avec son travail, lui sa femme et son fils allaient manger au bord du lac qui se trouvait du côté de la forêt de Dean. Dans ces cas là, Harry était confié à Mrs Figg, la vieille veuve du village.

Cette femme était vieille d'au moins soixante printemps disait-on. Son visage était le plus marqué par le temps que l'on ait vus des milles à la ronde, son dos courbé avait fini par prendre la forme d'une bosse disgracieuse, ses pieds ressortait vers l'extérieur tandis que ses genoux se touchaient et ses cheveux était aussi grisonnant que le poil des souris. La rumeur circulait qu'elle était une sorcière, rumeur appuyée par le fait qu'il y avait toujours un chat ou deux traînant autour de la maison de la vieille femme, celle-ci allant même jusque les nourrir. Elle emmenait souvent Harry dans la partie réputée dangereuse de la forêt, lui apprenait les plantes et leurs particularités. Lui apprenait à différencier les poisons, dès plantes neutre, dès plantes médicinale. C'est celle-ci que Harry aimait le plus. Il aimait le fait de pouvoir soulager la peine par un moyen aussi beau qu'une fleur, tel que la lavande qui, en plus d'être belle et d'avoir une odeur agréable, avait des vertus cicatrisante. Harry trouvait Mrs Figg parfois un peu étrange mais elle était celle qui le comprenait le plus. Ensemble ils parcourraient la forêt s'éloignant toujours un peu plus du village. Elle n'était pas aussi dangereuse qu'on le disait, elle était belle et méconnue. Une nature sauvage et indomptable. La conséquence était que tout les villageois détestaient Harry, le traitant tel un paria, un disciple du mal. Le curé, Mr Amond, n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste, il clamait haut et fort que cet enfant était l'incarnation du malin. Aussi le village tout entier admiraient la bonté et la charité dont faisait preuve les Dursley en le gardant malgré tout chez eux. Et si une rumeur sur les coups que le garçon recevait fuitait de temps à autre, alors tous estimait que Mr Dursley battait le malin hors du corps de l'enfant corrompus, sans aucun doute à cause de ses parents ivrognes. Mr Amond était d'ailleurs persuadé que ce garçon était un enfant bâtard. Mais Harry n'aimait pas non plus Mr Amond, il ne croyait pas en ce Dieu tout puissant mais qui pourtant laissait la misère s'installer. Non lui il croyait aux forces de la natures : elles étaient réelles, fortes et immuables. Elles étaient concrètes et visibles, ni bonne, ni mauvaise, elles existaient. Bien sur il ne le criait pas sur la place du village, mais ce n'était tout de même pas un secret.

Lorsque lui et Dudley avaient eu 4 ans, Mrs Dursley avait insisté auprès de son maris pour faire venir un précepteur pour Dudley. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que son fils soit pris pour l'idiot du village. Mr Dursley n'avait accepté que parce qu'il pensait son fils tellement génial, tellement talentueux, qu'au bout de quelques temps le précepteur en question se sentirait bête face à son fils prodigue. C'est ainsi que Mr Ronnand entra dans leur vie. C'était un homme particulièrement laid, borgne, et disgracieux mais pourtant compétant, doux, et généreux avec des réflexion intellectuelle libre, allant au-delà de la religion sans complexe, bien qu'il les gardait pour lui en présence des Durlsey, bien trop pieux à son goût. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette générosité qu'il avait réussi à convaincre les Dursley de laisser leur neveu participer aux séances. Et si Dudley n'écoutait qu'à moitié, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de toute ces choses inutiles, que son avenir était déjà tout tracé, Harry quand à lui était particulièrement attentif aux leçons. Faisant attention à bien saisir les nuances de la langue latines* autant que la langue anglaise, il entendait également les notions de mathématique, d'histoire et de géographie, d'art et de sciences de la terre. Mr Ronnand s'était même permis de faire quelques cours de théologie** avec Harry, sachant le petit garçon plus que libre sur la question de la religion. L'enseignant et l'enfant pouvaient rester des heures entière à discuter de questions légèrement philosophique, l'éducateur trouvait d'ailleurs le jeune garçon particulièrement brillant et intéressant pour son âge, et il déplorait les traitements que lui faisait subir ses pairs. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire, c'était des histoires de sang ça, ça ne le concernait pas. Dudley pour sa part préférait largement jouer avec ses amis à traquer quelque inoffensives créatures, pour leurs faire subir Dieu ne savait quoi, ou encore jouer à la chasse au Harry lorsque celui-ci sortait et croisait malencontreusement leur chemin. Un jeu qui se finissait par un lynchage de la pauvre victime, qui finissait par aller voir Mrs Figg pour que celle-ci le soigne. Chose qu'elle faisait chaque fois en lui servant une tasse d'eau chaude et de plantes aromatique, tout en lui discutant de choses diverses et variées.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Harry avait vécu sa vie : entre les cours de Mr Ronnand et leur discutions ouvertes, le temps avec Mrs Figg, ses corvées, les coups, les insultes et le temps où il était tout simplement enfermé dans son petit placard, sans nourriture. Mais à l'instant où commence ce récit, alors qu'il était âgé de douze ans, il pensait que ça aurait pus être pire : sa vie lui avait apporté les armes nécessaire pour lui permettre de se débrouiller seul.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait continuer à vivre sous le toit des Dursley. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas une vie en leur contacte, une vie où il leur devrait tout, du point de vue des autres. Alors il savait qu'il allait partir loin de ce village, quitte à vivre en ermite dans les profondeurs de la forêt, à vivre en vagabond. Son besoin de liberté était trop fort pour être contrôlé et il ne voulait pas le contrôler. Il vivrait libre, loin des Dursley et de ces humains qui ne lui apportaient rien et de bon, et qu'importe ce qu'en dirait la société.

* * *

*Sous l'Ancien Régime, en France, c'est l'Église catholique qui avaient le contrôle des écoles : elles instruisait le latin parce que c'est la langue de base de la Bible. En effet l'école avait pour principal but de transmettre le message religieux.

**La théologie était alors une matière exclusivement instruite à l'université.

* * *

** Je vous avais dit que ça commençais tranquillement! En tout cas j'espère que ce prologue vous à plut (même si la personne à qui je lis ça en première m'a dit qu'il était tout pourris... perso je l'aime bien pourtant). Parfois je risque de me plaire à utiliser des mots ou des points aux sens propres à cette époque, si jamais un point me parait à expliquer je ferrais une note bas de page comme précédemment (mais je vous rassures ce ne sera pas pour tout les chapitres, loin de là). C'est un tout nouveau monde qui s'offre à vous et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait super plaisir, surtout vous là, la communauté invisible! Sachez le: je vous vois de mes yeux perçant!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Je suis de retour mes amis! Comment allez-vous après tout ce temps? Moi pas top, je suis actuellement en fin de grippe... Ba mine de rien ça tue un homme cette maladie, moi je vous le dit! **

**Tout d'abord : WOW! Merci pour vos retours super encourageants, ça fait super plaisir c'est un truc de fou. Honnêtement je savais pas à quoi m'attendre en mettant ce prologue en ligne: est-ce que ça va plaire, est ce que je vais trouver un public pour une histoire à cette époque? Ou alors est ce que je vais juste passer pour une gogolle? Et vos retours sont juste incroyables: reviews et followers et même des favorit (alors que ce n'est qu'un prologue!) sont présents et c'est juste dingue. Alors encore merci. Sérieusement je m'attendais tellement pas à me réveiller, le lendemain de la mise en ligne, à cause de mon portable me disant "New Story fallower" à 8 heure du matin.**

**Comme Sinwen l'a fait remarquer dans sa review (merci à toi d'ailleurs) je compte effectivement respecter au plus possible le cadre de l'époque, avec les manières de pensées qui vont avec. Ce qui explique, en partie, le manque de réaction des gens et notamment de Mr Ronnand fasse à la maltraitance des Dursley sur Harry: à l'époque la vie était si dure que chacun s'occupait de ses affaires, ce qui se passait dans une famille concernait la famille seulement et personne n'avait droit d'intervenir excepté éventuellement des religieux... Et bien sur dans notre cas, Mr Amond n'allait certainement pas intervenir en faveur d'Harry.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un jeune homme marchait tranquillement, retrouvant naturellement son chemin entre les nombreux arbres, ne suivant que son instinct qui le guidait. Il se dirigeait vers son lieu de résidence. Depuis qu'il vivait en forêt il avait dû changer trois fois de lieu, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les bois. Au début il avait hésité à s'écarter totalement de la vie civile, de la vie en communauté au contact des humains. Mais au bout de seulement deux années il avait pus faire le constat que les animaux et la nature valaient bien mieux que les humains : ils étaient plus doux, fidèles, et sûrs. Au contraire les humains étaient imprévisibles ; ils devraient chérir les leurs mais ne le faisaient pas. Ils s'engageaient dans des guerres folles sans penser qu'ils pourraient plutôt user de la parole pour trouver terrain d'entente. Ils semblaient de tel sauvages comparé aux créatures de la forêt. Pour exemple : les loups, en meute, gardaient toujours un œil les uns sur les autres, se protégeaient toujours et en toute circonstances. Excepté lorsque l'un des leurs défiait l'alpha de la meute. Au quel cas le concerné avait alors trois options : il gagnait et devenait l'alpha à la place de l'alpha, et pouvait alors avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur l'ancien. Il perdait et était destiné à vivre en loup errant ou il perdait et mourrait sous les crocs de l'alpha, geste symboliquement fort. Il montrait ainsi sa supériorité et que ce sort attendait tous ceux qui oseraient le défier. Tels étaient les lois lupines. Des lois dures mais justes et prévisibles.

Harry, lorsqu'il avait quitté le domicile des Dursley alors qu'il avait seulement douze ans, avait eu un temps d'adaptation pour comprendre le fonctionnement exacte de la forêt, pour se faire accepter par les créatures qui y vivaient. Sur son premier lieu d'établissement, il avait croisé renards, mulots, lapins, biches et cerfs, sangliers et oiseaux principalement, avec également quelques serpents. Il avait mis du temps pour amadouer les plus dangereux : les renards, c'était eux les plus dangereux parce qu'ils étaient du genre a venir chaparder et pouvait s'attaquer à lui sans raison, ce qui n'était pas le cas des cerfs, ni des sangliers. Il avait commencé par nourrir de graines et de baies les oiseaux, qui après n'hésitaient plus à s'approcher de lui parce qu'il était synonyme de nourriture. Puis il avait suivis le même procédé pour attirer les mulots, pour finir par servir les mulots et les oiseaux aux renards. Cette entreprise à elle seule lui avait pris plusieurs mois.

Il vivait alors heureux, avait même aidé une renarde à mettre au monde sa porté de petits. Pour l'en remercier elle lui avait confié la garde de l'un d'entre eux à peine fut il sevré. Le poil du petit était du plus incroyable des roux, tel le feu qu'il allumait pour cuire les lapins et poissons qu'il capturait, des motifs sans sens le parcourant, apportant des nuances dans le poil doux et duveteux. Les yeux de l'animal étaient entre le bleu et le vert, restant pale sur ce visage adorable.

Lorsque Harry avait vus le geste de la mère, il avait essayé de la convaincre de le garder, mais le petit était venus vers lui, sautillant et couinant en sa direction. Il avait alors craqué devant cette adorable créature de laquelle on lui avait pourtant appris à se méfier.

Il avait alors treize ans, lorsque Chad avait commencé à vivre avec lui. Depuis ce jour là, ils ne se quittaient plus, ils étaient devenus le monde l'un de l'autre.

Mais, alors que Harry n'avait pas encore atteint ses quatorze ans, des hommes s'étaient aventurés dans sa partie de la forêt. Au début ce n'était qu'un ou deux hommes tout les deux ou trois jours, mais le nombre augmentait sans arrêt, venant chasser pour nourrir les villages alentours. Alors Harry et Chad partirent plus loin, plus profondément dans la forêt, parce que Harry ne pouvait de toute manière pas faire demi-tour : il ne serait plus toléré dans son village et il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se résoudre à abandonner Chad.

Ils avaient mis deux bon mois à trouver une place correcte où s'installer. Et le même manège avait recommencé : Harry avait dû apprivoiser les animaux sauvages, mais en faisant cette fois attention à ne pas délaisser Chad, se faire accepter d'eux. La population n'était pas trop différente par rapport à la première fois si ce n'est pour les quelques loups qu'il apercevait au loin mais qui ne s'approchaient jamais de lui ou du semblant de cabane qu'il s'était construite.

Ils vécurent tranquillement dans ce lieu pendant deux douces années. Il changèrent d'endroit lorsque, pendant une tempête particulièrement virulente, la terre s'effondra, changeant le paysage, arrachant et déracinant les plantes sur son passage dévastateur. La vague de boue, végétaux, et roches s'était abattue sur leur petit chez eux. Fort heureusement à ce moment ils étaient partis aider un nid d'oisillons, Harry faisant attention à ce que Chad n'en fasse pas son en cas. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, et qu'il avait vus les dégâts, Harry était resté sans émotion, avant de tourner son regard vers Chad, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres.

-Eh ba mon vieux… On a plus qu'à chercher un nouveau chez nous !

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fais, cette fois plus de quatre mois étaient passés avant qu'ils ne trouvent l'endroit parfais. Ils étaient enfoncé au cœur de la forêt, là ou jamais aucun être humain sain d'esprit ne viendrait de peur des créatures sauvages et dangereuses s'y trouvant. Leur nouveau chez eux se trouvait entre les territoires de deux meutes de loups, ces meutes se menaient une guerre sans merci pour la suprématie des territoires. Alors quand Harry et Chad s'étaient installés cette guerre avait était enrayé, les deux ramenant des provisions pour chacun des camps. Ainsi, entre les deux territoires, se trouvait maintenant leur territoire : le territoire de l'étrange deux patte et de son feu-follet rouge. C'est du moins ainsi que les loups les voyaient : deux étrange créatures venus d'une autre contrée, mais qui ne leur voulait aucun mal. C'est comme ça que la cohabitation de ces trois différentes meutes s'était faites, bien sur les deux meutes lupine avaient encore des affrontements, mais ça restait, à présent, plus de l'ordre du jeux que de la véritable guerre comme précédemment. Les deux nouveau arrivant avaient crée une ligne délimitant leur territoire de tel façon à ce qu'ils n'y ai plus raisons de s'affronter. En plus de ça ce terrain de délimitation était devenus pour eux un terrain neutre, où il faisait bon de passer du temps.

Ce coin de forêt donnait vue sur des hauteurs montagneuses, des hauteurs qui étaient habitées par des ours. Ces derniers redescendaient parfois, aussi Harry avait dû également les nourrir pour faire en sorte de ne pas risquer d'être leur prochaine proie. Pour cette raison lorsque les ours préparaient leur hibernation, Harry et Chad les y aidaient et venaient ensuite pendant les temps froid dormir dans leurs cavernes, dans leurs douces et chaudes fourrures. Les ours n'y voyaient aucun inconvénients tant qu'ils ne les dérangeaient pas. Chad passait ainsi son hibernation avec les ours, tandis que Harry passait ses journées d'hivers en compagnies des créatures en bas des rocheuses, et les nuits en haut des rocheuses, avec sa seule famille et les ours. Jamais hivers n'avait été moins rudes pour lui. Même chez les Durlsey la vie pendant la saison hivernal était particulièrement dure et froide. Mais vêtus de peau de bête et des restes de tissus en cotons qu'il avait, entre autres choses, pris avec lui lors de son départ, entouré en plus par la chaleur animal lors des heures les plus froide, Harry n'avait pas froid. Son cœur était remplis d'amour et de joie. Sa vie, il voulait la passer en compagnie des animaux de la forêt, il savait que sa place était ici et nul part ailleurs.

Durant toute ces années Harry, en plus de s'occuper de ses relations avec ses voisins les animaux, avait continué à en apprendre toujours plus sur les plantes et leurs vertus. Les mélangeants, expérimentant leurs bienfaits autant que leurs méfaits. Il soignait ainsi de son mieux possible les blessures des animaux qui en avaient besoin, il guérissait même les blessures du corps qui ne se voyaient pas. Par exemple il avait comprit que lorsqu'une tache violette apparaissait sur sa peau, c'est parce que quelque chose avait cassé à l'intérieur de son corps, il soupçonnait que ce devait être les conduit de sang, et pensait que ce n'était sans incidence pour la santé. De même il avait réussi à faire en sorte de soigner une pattes d'un des loup. Celui-ci boitait depuis quelques temps et Harry avait réussis, après moult efforts, à touché l'animal et il avait découvert que dans la pattes l'os était cassé. Il avait alors déplacer l'os pour le remettre dans la bonne ligne puis avait entouré la pattes avec nombreuse bandes, feuilles, lianes, de tel manière à ce qu'elle puisse le moins possible bouger. Aujourd'hui le loup, qui aurait dû mourir, pouvait de nouveau courir librement.

En plus de cela, il avait trouvé une solution pour écrire, alors partout sur les murs de son chez lui pratiquait, il prenait cette substance noir et écrivait du bout de ses doigts. Il écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : des mots, des phrases qui sonnaient joliment à ses oreilles, des résultats qu'il avait obtenus, pour ne pas risquer de les oublier, des chiffres et des figures qui n'avait sens que pour lui. Sans oublier le plafond.

Il aimait observer les étoiles pendant des nuits entières, les meilleurs étant celles les plus chaudes et douces d'été mais aussi les plus longues et froides d'hivers. Il aimait ces petites lumières flottant dans le ciel et parfois se surprenait à rêver de voler là haut, avec les oiseaux, d'aller ensuite toucher les étoiles. Il rêvait qu'un jour, quelqu'un irait marcher sur l'astre lunaire, armé de rêves forts et merveilleux, cette personne marcherait sur cet astre magnifique, et tous connaîtraient son nom. Et bien qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'un jour, oui, un jour, quelqu'un irait là-haut. Mais pour le moment cette terre sur laquelle ils vivaient tous recelait encore de nombreux secrets et mystères pour satisfaire à sa curiosité. Pourtant, sur le plafond de sa maison, il dessinait les étoiles comme il pouvait les observer, il les dessinaient à en avoirs la tête qui tourne, à tomber de ce sur quoi il était grimpé pour réaliser son ouvrage.

A quelques temps de marches, il avait découvert l'existence d'une chute d'eau, lui autant que Chad aimaient s'y jeter lors des chaudes journées d'été, parfois certaines créatures les rejoignaient. C'était dans le ruisseau qui suivait la chute qu'ils venaient chercher leurs poissons. Ils l'avaient découverte lors d'une de leurs nombreuse course à travers les bois. Les deux aimant la liberté que leurs procurait la course : les sensations sous leurs pas, le vent fouettant leurs faces, s'engouffrant dans leurs fourrures. Il ne faisaient alors plus qu'un avec la nature. Chad n'avait qu'un regret, il ne pouvait monter aux arbres comme le faisait Harry. Il n'avait pas les attributs nécessaire à cette activité que Harry pratiquait sans aucun mal avec son corps souple, et ses mains qui pouvaient agripper les choses.

Aujourd'hui Harry avait dix-sept automnes, et allait sur ses dix-huit. Il n'avait plus ce nid en guise de cheveux que détestait tant sa tante mais une longue chevelure brune, lui arrivant jusque derrière les genoux : il n'avait ni le temps, ni les moyens, ni la préoccupation de les couper. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait besoin de faire des efforts pour bien présenter puis ce qu'il ne voyait jamais aucun être de son espèce. Alors il se contentait de les attacher d'une manière ou d'une autre avec un cordon. Généralement ses cheveux finissaient par être attaché dans un simulacre de tresse, partant en tout sens. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vert, et son corps, bien qu'ayant grandis, restait d'un petit mètre soixante. Ce qui l'arrangeait au final, ainsi il avait besoin de moins de peaux pour se faire ses vêtements. Chad quand à lui s'était fait de plus en plus de poil blanc au cours du temps, aujourd'hui Harry redoutait un peu plus chaque jours la disparition inévitable de son ami, de sa famille.

-Hey Chad tu veux bien garder ça s'il te plaît ? Sans le manger de préférence !

Harry venait de lui confier du poisson franchement pêché, le temps pour lui d'allumer un feu pour les cuire. Chad aussi savait que sa fin arrivait, il le savait mais pour autant il n'avait pas peur, non ce qui lui faisait peur c'était de laisser son petit deux pattes seul. Il veillait sur lui depuis toujours, que deviendrait-il quand lui aurait rejoint l'autre endroit ? Il ne savait pas et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Mais il ne pourrait pas faire part de ses inquiétudes à son humain (Harry lui avait un jour révélé que c'était son espèce), ils ne parlaient pas la même langue après tout. Mais une chose était sûre : il resterait jusqu'au bout avec lui. Toujours.*

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il partit lorsque vint le premier jour de printemps cette année là et durant des jours entiers Harry ne fis rien d'autre que d'aller se recueillir sur le lieux de repos éternelle de son compagnon. Il l'avait placé en terre à mit chemin entre la cascade, leur chez eux, et la tanière de leurs amis ours. Il restait ici des heures durant où il ne faisait rien de plus que rester prostré, maudissant ce Dieu au quel il ne croyait pas, maudissant la courte espérance de vie des renards. Pendant ces jours de deuil, les animaux qui entouraient Harry lui avaient amené toute la nourriture dont il pourrait avoir besoin et même plus encore, ils restaient aussi parfois à ses côté devant ce monticule de terre.

Depuis cette période de tristesse quelques mois étaient passés, Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa vie en main mais heureusement ses amis sauvages étaient présents pour l'accompagner dans son deuil. Il avait recommencé petit à petit à aller chercher sa propre nourriture, puis avait recommencé à passer des heures à écrire, à dessiner, à regarder les étoiles puis il avait recommencé à courir dans les bois, accompagné ou non, il courrait des heures durant, ne pensant plus à rien.

La saison chaude était venus bien plus vite que prévus et était la plus chaude que Harry ai souvenir d'avoir vécus. Harry sentait les gouttes de sueur rouler sur sa peau moite, la sensation était particulièrement désagréable, il se sentait comme s'il allait fondre d'un instant à l'autre. Les loups s'était regroupés sur son territoire, à l'ombre des grands arbres centenaire, et haletaient pour retrouver un semblant de fraîcheur. Harry, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère lourde et chaude, se leva pour se diriger vers la cascade car il savait le bien qu'elle était capable de lui procurer en de telles circonstances.

En y arrivant, il ne mit guère longtemps à retirer les quelques vêtements de cotons usé qui lui couvraient la peau. Il fit quelque brasses dans la source, savourant avec bonheur la sensation de l'eau fraîche l'entourant, le portant doucement au grès des mouvements crées par la cascade. Il s'immergeait la tête sous l'eau avec délices, pensant que, quelque part, les ours devaient sans doute faire la même chose que lui, mais en plus devaient être en train d'attraper et manger des poissons. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau et recrachât dans un mini geyser l'eau qu'il avait en bouche. Puis il se dirigeât en tournoyant un peu vers la cascade, se positionnant en dessous sur une roche se trouvant là, il envoyât sa tête en arrière, laissant l'eau lui couler sur le visage. Il restait là, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, il pensait avec nostalgie à la vieille Mrs Figg, se demandait si elle était encore en vie. Il pensait à son ancienne « famille », se questionnait sur ce qu'était devenus Dudley, était-il toujours une canaille ? Ou s'était-il assagis ? Mr Ronnand ne devait plus travailler chez les Dursley depuis bien longtemps maintenant, peut être avaient-ils engagé quelqu'un pour reprendre les corvées que lui-même avait laissé derrière lui sans le moindre remords. Oui, il n'avait aucun regrets quand à son ancienne vie : celle-ci n'était pas plus dure, il n'avait généralement pas trop de problèmes pour trouver de quoi se nourrir, il vivait sans aucune restriction, loin de tout les problèmes typiquement humain tout en restant entouré de nombreuses âmes, veillant les uns sur les autres. Il pouvait parcourir les fantaisies de ses réflexions, de son imagination, sans que personne ne lui pose la moindre limite et c'était là, de son avis, la plus grande des libertés.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd de chute. Se tournant précipitamment il aperçu au loin une forme allongé au sol. Se rapprochant, il n'eut aucun mal à identifier ce qu'était cette forme : c'était un homme. En s'approchant un peu plus, avec une grande précaution, il vit que l'homme était un adulte assez jeune, mais il vit surtout une grande étendue rouge au niveau de l'épaule droite de l'étranger. En voyant ça, il pensa de suite à toute les plantes médicinales qui se trouvaient dans sa maison. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force pour porter un homme adulte jusque là-bas. Aussi, après avoir remis ses vêtements, il pris route vers son territoire où il réquisitionna des loups pour l'aider à transporter l'homme inconscient. Certes ils ne parlaient pas le même langage, mais ils avaient appris, au cour du temps, à communiquer, se comprenant sans que la barrière de la langue ne pose problème. C'est l'alpha de la meute Ouest qui se leva le premier, suivit par l'alpha de la meute Est, c'est deux là étant largement suffisant Harry pris une peau de bête qui servirait de planche de transport. De retour au côté de l'étranger, il le fit rouler sur la peau puis laissa les loups traîner l'évanoui au travers les bois.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva avec un homme étranger dans son chez lui, allongé sur ses peaux qui lui servaient de couche. L'étudiant, Harry ne pouvait que constater les dégâts, l'épaule avait était transpercée par une lame, il semblait avoir perdus beaucoup de sang, mais Harry savait qu'il allait survivre, il savait de quoi il était capable. C'est sans plus tarder qu'il s'attela à sa tâche, il écrasait énergiquement les différentes plantes pour en faire une pâte verdâtre et visqueuse qu'il appliquait de chaque côté de la blessure, la patient laissant parfois sortir des grondements rauque qui donnait à Harry l'envie se moquer de lui : les humain était bien plus douillets que les autres animaux. Il continuait son soin en appliquant sur les blessures des bandes en feuillages pour recouvrir la pâte et en augmenter la capacité curative. Une fois cette opération terminé il fini par regarder le visage de l'inconnu : il était indubitablement beau, ses vêtements, bien que couvert de sang, terre et transpiration, indiquait une certaines aisance de cet individus, mais Harry aurait été bien incapable de dire de quelle classe sociale exactement il était extrait. Son corps était vif, énergique et musclé, montrant qu'il pratiquait une activité physique régulièrement. Lui même avait des muscles, mais il étaient bien moins voyant que ceux de l'étranger, dû à sa faible constitution se plaisait-il à dire. En outre l'homme avait un visage indéniablement masculin, au joues creuse, les traits élégant et au court cheveux noir. « C'est sans doute un homme qui devait ravir les cœurs de la gente féminine » pensa Harry avec un sourire en coin. Pour autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'inconnu avait la même prestance, la même élégance et la même dignité qu'affiche les corbeaux qui se pâment de leur beau plumage lustré alors qu'en définitive, ils ne sont que des volatiles.

C'est ainsi que Harry pris soin de l'homme corbeau. Durant les premiers jours il était particulièrement attentif à ce que la blessure ne deviennent pas jaune ou ne développe pas une odeur de putréfaction. Harry avait vite établis que si ces deux composantes étaient réunis, c'était alors très mauvais signe pour le patient. Fort heureusement, au bout du troisième jours, rien de tout ça n'avait fait son apparition, donnant à Harry un sourire fier et joyeux. Parfois, lorsqu'il nourrissait l'étranger par des aliments réduis en bouillie, ou lorsqu'il le faisait boire, celui-ci ouvrait des yeux vagues et hagards. Ainsi Harry découvrit-il deux bille noir aussi profonde que les ténèbres.

C'est au bout du cinquième jour que Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il avait pris l'habitude d'aller marcher de longues heures tout en restant dans les alentours de son territoire, et c'est durant ces promenades qu'il récoltait les herbes dont il pourrait avoir besoin mais aussi là qu'il pensait. Il avait emmené un homme chez lui sans penser aux conséquences. Peut être l'homme allait il le prendre pour un vagabond et l'exécuter haut et court. Peut être allait il le dénoncer et l'envoyer aux galères. Bien que, se résonnât-il, il n'aurait aucune raison de le faire, dans un premier lieu parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et dans un second lieu parce qu'il n'était pas un vagabond qui mendiait pour avoir pitance, il était un ermite qui vivait en marge de la société sans rien demander à personne. Donc, techniquement il ne risquait rien de ce point de vue. Mais que ferait il si cet homme revenait pour exploiter son petit paradis ? S'il venait détruire l'équilibre de son lieu ? C'est ainsi que Harry pris la résolution de l'emmener au plus près d'une route passante dès que la santé de l'étranger le permettrait, ce qui devrait arriver sous peu. Cette décision prise, il fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

En soulevant la peau qui faisait office de porte, il vit que l'étranger était relevé en position assise. Voyant ça, Harry se méfia tout de suite, il se mit sur ses gardes, ne fit plus aucun bruits pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'homme regardait autour de lui, tournant lentement la tête. Il tangua un instant, ce qui fit ressortir les instincts protecteur d'Harry qui se précipita en direction de l'étranger. Il le soutint par le dos, l'aidant à s'allonger correctement.,

\- Voilà, doucement, allongez-vous doucement.

L'homme le regardait, les yeux écarquillé, il commençait à ouvrir la bouche, mais Harry lui mis une mains dessus, lui bloquant efficacement la parole.

\- Je vous ai trouvé effondré près d'une cascade, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ferais rien. J'ai simplement soigné votre plaie. Si jamais vous vous posez la question ça fait cinq jours que vous êtes ici, inconscient, vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang.

L'homme ne fit rien d'autre qu'un hochement de tête. Harry retira sa main et commença à s'occuper de ses herbes. Il en fit de petits bouquets qu'il attacha pour les faire sécher. Il était particulièrement conscient du regard de l'homme sur lui, de sa respiration bien plus calme que lors des premiers jours, il le sentait observer attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements, le moindre de ses gestes, il sentait ce regard le suivre lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Il sentait que l'homme réfléchissait à une allure aussi vive que possible malgré son état encore précaire. Harry se demandait maintenant comment il allait faire pour dégager l'homme loin de son lieu sans que celui-ci ne puisse jamais y revenir. Il aurait aimé que l'homme ne se soit jamais réveillé. Poussant un long soupir il remplis d'eau un verre, qu'il avait lui même sculpté. Il se rapprocha de l'homme, qui avait toujours le regards vissé sur Harry, celui-ci lui tendis le verre, que l'homme ne pris pas.

\- Prenez, vous devez avoir soif, je vous ai dit que je ne vous ferez aucun mal. N'ayez crainte.

Harry n'était pas vexé de ce manque flagrant de confiance, lui-même n'aurait sûrement pas pris le verre à la place de l'autre. Pourtant ce dernier se redressa, encore aidé d'un bras d'Harry dans son dos, il tendis la main vers le verre et porta celui-ci à sa bouche. Il pris très exactement six gorgés d'eau, compta Harry, qui était bien trop gêné dans cette situation : prendre soin d'un homme inconscient est une chose, prendre soin d'un homme éveillé en est une autre. Harry repris vite le verre de la main de l'étranger, avant que celui-ci ne le renverse.

\- Merci

\- Euh… De rien.

La voie masculine et rauque l'avait surpris, après tout il n'avait prévus à aucun moment d'entendre cette voie. Après qu'il eu aidé l'homme il partit vers la porte, il était gêné et avait envie de partir.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Ne bougez pas d'ici.

Puis il partit, laissant l'homme derrière lui. Il se retrouvât vite au près du corps reposant de Chad, il ne savait pas quoi faire et aurait bien eu besoin de son amis en cet instant. Harry resta ainsi jusque dans la fin d'après midi, ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un cris qu'il courut vers son domicile, là il y trouvât l'alpha de l'Ouest et l'étranger qui se regardaient en chien de fusils. L'humain clairement effrayé et méfiant, le loups dédaigneux et moqueur. Harry, lui, éclata de rire devant cette scène, il avait oublié que les humains craignent les loups. Il vit qu'au pattes du loup se trouvait deux lapins écharpés.

\- Tu es venus m'amener des lapins ?

Le loup fit un semblant de hochement de tête avant de partir, non sans claquer une dernière fois sa mâchoire en direction de l'homme, provoquant un nouveau rire d'Harry.

Malgré que le loup soit partis l'homme restait sur ses gardes, comme s'il semblait ne pas revenir de ce qui s'était passé. Harry voyait son regard d'incompréhension et d'hébétement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne mangent pas d'humains.

Fit Harry tout en ramassant les lapins. Il commençait à les préparer sans que l'homme n'ait répondu, mais il sentait pourtant son regard sur lui, encore plus intense que précédemment. L'homme le mettait bien trop mal à l'aise, mais il soupçonnait que c'était dû au fait qu'il ne côtoyait plus d'humains depuis ses douze ans… Il l'entendis bouger dans son dos, sans doute devait il être en train de se réinstaller correctement. Harry avait vus qu'il pouvait bouger seul, il allait survivre sans aucune séquelles, alors ce soir, lorsque l'étranger serait endormis, il se débarrasserait de lui : foi d'homme des forêt !

Enfin ça c'était dans la théorie, parce que dans la pratique c'était une toute autre chose… L'homme ne dormait pas ! Il avait passé la nuit éveillé ! Harry pensait que l'homme avait lu dans ses intentions, et était resté éveillé pour contre carrer ses plans. Harry le considérais déjà comme dérangeant à le fixer du regard mais maintenant il savait qu'en plus de ça l'homme l'analysait, et c'était foutrement frustrant !

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Harry pour briser le silence.

-Bien mieux.

-Je vois…

Et le silence était revenus, l'homme ne faisait aucuns efforts. Harry avait trop chaud, il en avait assez du silence, des non dits parce qu'il savait que l'étranger voulait lui parler de quelque chose mais il ne le faisait pas. Et ça l'énervait profondément, et la sueur lui collait à la peau et il avait chaud et il été fatigué.

-Vous devriez pouvoir bientôt partir. Repris Harry, plus clair que jamais sur son envie de se débarrasser de l'indésirable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

-Pourquoi avoir pris soin de moi ? J'aurais put être une racaille, pourquoi m'avoir soigner ?

-Parce que vous étiez blessé et que j'aurais pus me débarrasser de vous au moindre signe de danger.

Ils se fixaient du regard, sondant l'autre pour essayer de le comprendre. Harry ne comprenait pas : l'homme râlait parce qu'il l'avait sauvé ? Dans ce cas la prochaine fois il le laisserait dans sa merde, à crever, puis il donnerait sa chaire en pâture aux poissons juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Non mais oh !

-Tu veux que je partes ?

-Je veux que vous rentriez chez vous effectivement. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici.

-Et toi oui ? Fit le corbeau, sarcastique.

-Moi oui.

L'homme se redressa, se mit debout et s'avança vers Harry. Il était si proche à présent que Harry pouvait voir combien l'homme était plus grand que lui, plus carré d'épaule, mieux battis, tout en restant svelte et souple. Il se tenait droit, avec une indéniable prestance et un charisme qui devait l'aider dans les affaires. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de l'homme, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, sentir son odeur corporel forte et musquée.

-Quoi ? Demandât Harry soudain encore plus mal à l'aise sans pour autant quitter le regard de l'autre.

-Pourquoi vis-tu ici ? Sa voie était neutre et pressante, il voulait une réponse.

-Euh… Pardon ?

L'homme grogna :

-Pourquoi vivre ici, en pleine foret, loin de toute civilisation, alors que tu es visiblement spécial ?

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme demandait. Il vivait ici parce qu'il avait choisi de vivre ici, un point c'est tout, il n'était en rien spécial comme semblait le penser l'étranger.

-Écoutez, je vis ici parce que je suis bien ici, c'est tout. Maintenant si vous pouviez vous éloigner ça m'arrangerait. Répondit Harry fermement, il aimait de moins en moins la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Toi, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es n'est ce pas ? Demanda l'homme d'un air interloqué.

-Si je suis un être humain qui vit en marge de la société et qui s'y plaît parfaitement. Maintenant puis ce que vous pouvez marcher je vous proposes de vous accompagner jusque la route la plus proche pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous.

C'est ainsi que les deux êtres se retrouvèrent à marcher côte à côte dans la forêt. Harry faisait des détours pour perdre l'homme, qu'il ne puisse plus jamais revenir. Il savait que c'était la meilleure des idées qu'il ai eu depuis un moment mais pour autant se sentait coupable de faire marcher plus que besoin un homme blessé. Mais il se consolait en pensant que de toute façon ce type était bisard et avait l'air particulièrement exécrable et insupportable dans le quotidien. Il vérifiait cependant que l'autre suivait ses pas en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Ainsi il fit rapidement le constat que l'homme n'était pas un habitué des longues heures de marche en forêt : son pas était instable et incertain. Ce constat le fit doucement sourire, lui n'était peu être pas riche, il ne vivait peut être pas en ville, mais au moins il savait marcher dans la forêt.

-Quel âge as tu ? Demanda soudainement l'homme.

-Bientôt dix-huit. Révéla Harry, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait refusé cette information à l'homme.

-Tu ne me demande pas le miens ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Mon nom non plus ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Non.

Suite à ce semblant de discussion, le silence repris tendit qu'ils continuaient à marcher. Au bout de quelques quatre heure de marche, alors que le jour déclinait doucement, ils arrivèrent enfin sur une route crée par l'homme. Harry faisait déjà demi-tour lorsque le corbeau lui attrapa la bras, le forçant à se retourner. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se scrutaient du regard : l'un interrogateur, l'autre intense.

\- Je n'oublierait pas ce que tu as fais pour moi.

\- Si, pas besoin de vous souvenir.

De surprise, l'homme lâcha le bras du plus petit, celui-ci ne tardant pas à repartir en direction de son chez lui. La course jusque là-bas lui fis un bien fous, il n'avait pas pus courir comme ça depuis que l'homme était entré dans sa vie. Maintenant qu'il était parti, sa vie reprenait son court, il était de nouveau libre sans aucune obligations envers personne. Le chemin de retour fut bien plus rapide car cette fois il ne faisait pas de détour. En arrivant chez lui, la nuit sombre n'était plus loin, les loups étaient en train de se battre dans un tournois amical. En entrant sans sa maison, il la vit vide de toute présence : tout était de nouveau normal.

* * *

* Petite référence au fameux "Always" de Snape dites-vous? Mais bien sur que oui!

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Le cadre est mis en place, et le corbeau à été introduis. Qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Pour ceux qui voudrait m'en parler, sachez que j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire sans savoir vraiment ce que j'allais faire, j'ai donc introduis Chad. Ce n'est qu'après m'y être attachée que je me suis rendus compte qu'il fallait que je vérifie le temps de vie des renards... Hé ba ça vis pas longtemps c'est moi qui vous le dis! Ça vis 6 ans grand max! Mais quand je m'en suis rendue compte je n'ai pas eu le cœur à changer quoi que ce soit, et j'ai donc dû tuer Chad, mais vous inquiétez pas il est mort dans son sommeille, tranquillement, sans aucune douleur.**

**Dans cette partie lors du prologue, je vous avez parlé d'une personne qui avait dit qu'il était nul, vous vous en souvenez? Bon déjà je risque de vous en parler souvent parce que je lui lis absolument tout ce que j'écris, tout. Et c'est selon se retour que parfois je modifie certain trucs, ou en rajoute d'autres. Donc je vous la présente, c'est ma petite sœur et elle s'appelle Doudou (retenez bien son nom je ne le présenterais qu'ici). Ensuite que je lui ai lus ce chapitre, elle m'a regarder avec un grand sourire et s'est mise à sautiller sur place en disant que c'était trop bien et qu'elle aimait trop Harry. Ensuite elle m'a regardé et réclamé la suite (qui n'existait pas à ce moment là), donc elle m'a dit "Demain a minuit je viendrait réclamer la suite, et gare à toi si tu ne l'a pas"... Flippant mine de rien... Heureusement que je suis grave inspirée par cette histoire! **

**Tout ça pour dire que, si vous le désirez, je peux vous donner une suite plus rapidement que cette fois étant donné, qu'en vrai, j'ai pas mal avancé (bon après pensez que j'ai d'autres trucs à faire sur les quels je suis un peu en retard et que donc ça craint) **

**Je vous proposes ça pour plusieurs raisons: 1er: j'ai dit 3 semaines un peu au hasard pour voir ce que ça donnerais comme rythme et je trouve que merde, ça fais long! 2e: Doudou s'est exclamé que j'étais mauvaise de vous faire attendre si longtemps alors qu'elle avait réussi faisait en sorte d'avoir un nouveau chapitre à minuit presque presque tout les soirs pendant une semaine (vacance universitaire) + quand je rentre chez moi le week-end. Une autre possibilité serait celle du rythme irrégulier mais bon... Je me connais et je sais que ce serais pas une bonne idée... A vous de me dire et je verrait en fonction!**

**Sur ce je vous laisses moi je vais aller retourner comater devant Supernatural joyeusement. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour / Bonsoir, comment allez-vous? Moi je me remet tranquillement de ma maladie, même si ma voix me dit toujours d'aller voir ****ailleurs**** si elle y est... Mais c'est un détail, elle finira bien par revenir un jour ou l'autre!**

**Question pour un champignon: faut-il remercier à chaque fois vous autres qui me donné votre soutient? Ou alors vaut-il mieux faire la grognasse prétentieuse et dire que de toute façon c'est normale que vous me suiviez parce que je suis géniale? Ou alors faire style de rien? Tellement de possibilités, c'est insensée! **

**Mais bon je vais faire ma mièvre et vous remercier pour tous vos commentaire fort sympathiques, à chaque fois que je vois que j'en ai reçu un nouveau et que je le lis, je ressent une bouffée de joie incroyable. On pourrait penser que c'est rien, que mes chiffres sont pas si grands que ça comparé à ce que d'autres peuvent avoir, mais pour moi c'est juste vraiment fou. (y a qu'à comparer avec les autres trucs que j'ai mis ici en ligne pour comprendre ce que je veux dire, hahaha!). Quoi qu'il en soit merci à chacun d'entre vous, et je pense plus particulièrement à Ange, llyphos, NonoPourVousServir et Chaeos qui ont commenté mes deux chapitres. **

**Bon fini le sentimentalisme! Passons à d'autres infos, ce sera plus intéressant... Ou pas.**

**Je vous donne ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévus parce que, premièrement je risque d'être occupée avec mes dossiers à rendre, parce que oui je suis à la fac pour ma dernière année je l'espère, et en plus les partiels arrivent à grands pas... Et deuxièmement parce que j'ai décidé que la correction de ce chapitre et sa mise en ligne serait ma pause! Et les pauses sont super importantes dans ce genre de situation... Même si j'avoue que j'en abuse largement, mais bon, que puis-je y faire? Je suis faible face à la tentation! En parlant de tentation, dans mon bâtiment universitaire ils ont installé un distributeur de bouffe... C'est la pire chose au monde! J'arrête pas de m'y acheter des cochonneries alors que ce serais franchement moins cher en magasin! Oui je suis stupide parfois... **

* * *

Tom Riddle était un homme puissant. Il possédait plusieurs hectares de terre, des ouvriers y vivant et la travaillant pour lui toute l'année durant. Il était riche, avait un grande influence au près de la coure, avait des centaines de gens* à son service et était le lord de la grande et prospère ville de Serpentard, ville qui avait été crée par ses ancêtres il y a de cela des générations. Cette ville était organisée de la façon suivante : le centre ville était au cœur de la cité, y vivait les populations ouvrières et artisanales, un peu à l'écart à l'Est, se trouvait l'église de la ville. Au Nord du centre ville se trouvait des champs où les paysans et agriculteurs travaillaient la terre pour subvenir à leurs besoins autant qu'à ceux du reste de la ville. Au Sud vivait la bourgeoisie, celle-ci était principalement composée de marchands capitalistes. Enfin à l'Ouest se trouvait la demeure du lord Riddle, c'était un grand manoir entouré de grands espaces vert, aménagés à la française. Les nobles trouvaient leurs demeures situées un peux partout entre les quatre point cardinaux : plus la famille était haute et importante pour le lord plus celle-ci était dans l'Ouest, quand la famille l'était moins, elle vivait plus à l'Est.

Le lord Riddle avait suivis une éducation digne des plus grands : lecture, écriture, poésie, sciences de la terre, mathématiques, philosophie, combat au corps à corps, combats à l'épée, chasse, équitation,… Il était un touche à tout qui savait comment faire prospérer son affaire. Il suivait attentivement toute les découvertes scientifique pour toujours être au courant, ne jamais avoir un carrosse de retard. Tom Riddle était un homme riche et cultivé, mais il était également un homme charmant et charismatique : son allure, sa tenue, ses vêtements, son expression, sa coiffure : tout en lui semblait avoir été étudié pour refléter sa perfection et sa beauté froide, intouchable. Il savait que beaucoup de femmes le convoitait pour cette raison, le fait qu'il soit riche était un plus non négligeable bien évidement, mais beaucoup rêvaient de se glisser dans les draps de ce si bel homme, même si ce ne devait être que pour une seule et unique nuit. Malheureusement pour elles, il ne se mêlait que très rarement à la populace, restant dans son manoir la plus grande partie du temps, gardant une main de fer sur ses affaires. Il était de conscience commune que, du haut de ses vingt-trois années, il s'intéressait bien plus à ses finances qu'à la gente féminine. Mais après tout il ne représentait qu'un fantasme qui n'arriverait jamais pour la plus part d'entre elles, elles n'avaient aucunes chances avec lui. Certes certaines avaient eu l'occasion de passer une nuit entre ses draps, mais elles n'étaient que des passes, des jouets dirait certains.

Les pères de ces filles auraient eu bien des remords à laisser leur enfant à cet homme : il n'était pas croyant. Tous le savait, cet homme ne croyait pas en Dieu, et il ne s'en cachait pas, pour autant personne ne disait rien craignant son pouvoir. L'église de la ville le savait, et son prêtre chuchotait à qui voulait l'entendre que les yeux trop noir de cet homme était la preuve qu'il était maléfique, qu'il était un démon. Mais peu voulait l'entendre, il était leur lord et ils se devaient de le servir, leur rôle n'était en aucun cas de le juger. D'autant que, depuis qu'il avait pris la place de feu son père, la ville avait changée en bien : les champs allaient toujours au mieux, la richesse de la ville ne cessait d'augmenter, les vagabonds de peur de la politique stricte contre eux ne venaient plus mendier et voler les honnêtes travailleurs. La famine, la soif et la maladie se faisaient bien moins présentes au plus grand bonheur de tous.

En effet, le lord avait trouvé un homme, venu d'une contrée lointaine, qui était capable de médecine surpassant de loin celle de tout les autres. Il pouvait soigner des blessures mortelle, et des maladies qui l'étaient tout autant.

Cet homme vivait dans un petit manoir tout près de celui du lord Riddle et s'appelait Severus Snape. Il avait des cheveux noir lui arrivant à mi-épaule, des yeux noir et une peau qui voyait si peu le soleil qu'elle en paraissait grisâtre, si nez était crochus et semblait avoir souffert de nombreux maux. Pour une raison méconnue, il était toujours vêtus tout de noir. Les enfants autant que les adultes le craignait, son caractère était gris et acariâtre et ses remarques cinglante avaient vite raison de la bonne humeur l'entourant. C'était un homme avec qui la population évitait de s'engager, excepté lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de soins et bien que ce traitement pourrait paraître cruel et ingrat, ce traitement convenait parfaitement au concerné.

Actuellement, cet homme se trouvait dans le salon bleu du manoir Riddle, le lord lui ayant demandé de venir dans les plus bref délais. Il examinait la blessure à l'épaule de son lord. La blessure en soit n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, une blessure à l'arme blanche classique, potentiellement mortelle, mais classique. Le plus surprenant était les soins qui avaient été prodigués à cette blessure. Jamais l'homme en noir n'avait vus pareil pâte aux vertus pourtant clairement curatives et cicatrisantes. Peu importe qui avait fait ça, il avait de l'expérience derrière lui et était doué d'un talent tel que lui même semblait être un parfait idiot en la matière en comparaison. Même si ça il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Tandis qu'il retirait ses gants en se redressant, son maître le fixait attendant ses conclusions.

-Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Les soins qui vous ont été donné sont tout simplement hors du commun, la personne vous les ayant prodigué à une nécessaire connaissance parfaite de chaque plantes, de leurs réactions les unes avec les autres. C'est un travail soigné, qui relève presque de l'art. Je dois bien avouer que je suis impressionné. Vous n'aurez aucun besoin de soins supplémentaire de ma part, mon lord.

-Bien, tu peux disposer.

Tom Riddle regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, le regard perdu vers l'horizon**. Il avait finalement réussi à retourner sur ses terres. Il était partis avec un convois pour vendre des marchandises susceptibles, la vente s'était réalisée sans aucunecomplication cependant sur le chemin de retour lui et ses hommes avaient été attaqués par des brigands. Il avait été blessé et séparé de ses hommes. Il s'était finalement trouvé à errer dans la forêt, totalement perdu, durant des heures, son sang s'écoulant de son épaule meurtrie. Sa vision était de plus en plus floue, il suivait le court de la rivière espérant trouver traces de civilisation, pourtant il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la forêt.

Il pensait sérieusement qu'il n'allait jamais s'en sortir lorsqu'il eu la vision la plus enchanteresse de sa vie. Sous ses yeux fiévreux, une nymphe priait sous une cascade. Son corps souple tendus à l'extrême vers le ciel, les mains relevées au niveau du torse capturant des gouttes d'eau pour les laisser échapper tout de suite après, la tête envoyée en arrière, les yeux fermé, tourné vers une pensé inconnus des Hommes. Ses si long cheveux noir suivaient le tracé de ce corps qui semblait si souple et si doux au touché. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais réellement ressentis le submergea : le désir charnel. Il voulait ardemment toucher cette peau, la sentir, la goutter, il voulait apprendre les courbes de ce corps, le caresser fiévreusement. Sentir la douceur de ces cheveux sous ses doigts, les sentir s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Il voulait que ces douces et fragiles petites main le prie lui, et personne d'autre, il voulait que cette bouche qu'il ne voyait qu'à peine supplie et gémisse indécemment pour plus, pour lui. Il voulait ce petit corps si tentant sous le sien.

Sa vision était de plus en plus floue, son corps faible ne tenait debout que par miracle et tanguait dangereusement en direction du sol. Ne supportant plus le poids de son propre corps, il s'effondra au sol. En touchant celui-ci il s'évanouit, tout simplement, en pensant qu'à son réveil la nymphe aurait disparue.

Durant une longue période, il errait entre l'éveil et le sommeil, mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux dans une semi-conscience, il voyait la nymphe. Il voyait ses yeux si vert, si brillant, si vif, si vivant. Il voyait ses lèvres rose, douces et tentatrices. Il voyait ce visage si doux et gentils soucieusement penché vers lui, et il se maudissait d'être trop faible pour l'enfermer dans ses bras de suite.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable pour lui, il ouvrit enfin les yeux avec toute sa conscience. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait mal au dos, en se redressant il fut pris d'un nouveau vertige. Pour autant il resta dans cette position. Il était sur une couche faite d'un entassement de peaux de bêtes, dans une cabane sommes toutes de tailles respectable pour une personne vivant seul. Un instant il se demanda si c'était sa nymphe qui vivait ici, mais mis cette pensée de côté : elle n'existait pas et n'était que le fruit de son imagination, car il ne pouvait exister pareil créature.

Il retournait à son observation quand il remarqua que les mur étaient étrangement noircis, il fit donc un effort surhumain pour se fixer dessus. Lorsqu'il pus enfin comprendre les inscriptions, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : les murs étaient couvert d'une écriture toute en finesse et en rondeur. De l'écriture mais aussi des symboles mathématiques, des formules, des dessins de créatures diverses et variée, des cercles avec d'étrange traits qui ne devait avoir sens pour le concepteur uniquement. Il y en avait absolument partout, ce n'avait aucun sens pour lui et l'espace d'un instant il pensa que seul un esprit malade pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle œuvre. Mais après réflexion, il se dit que finalement, un génie qui s'ennuie pourrait donner le même genre de résultat. Pour autant, génie ou fou, celui qui avait ça était stupéfiant d'intelligence et de réflexions, il le voyait dans les mots sur les murs de l'habitat. Il y avait tant d'informations d'un coup que sa tête lui tourna, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait anticipé, il ne retomba pas lourdement sur les peaux, un bras s'était passé dans son dos pour le soutenir.

\- Voilà, doucement, allongez-vous doucement.

En tournant la tête vers l'origine de la voix, il ne pus qu'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement. Sa nymphe se trouvait là, sous ses yeux, réel, vivante, respirant le même air que lui. Sa voix était aussi douce que son apparence le laissait supposer tout en restant indéniablement masculine. Il allait lui parler, lui dire à quel point il était soulagé qu'elle soit réel lorsque la fine main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler

\- Je vous ai trouvé effondré près d'une cascade, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ferais rien. J'ai simplement soigné votre plaie. Si jamais vous vous posez la question ça fait cinq jours que vous êtes ici, inconscient, vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang.

Il ne pus répondre à cette explication que par un hochement de tête. Cela faisait cinq jours que sa nymphe veillait sur lui au quotidien. Oh bien sur il avait conscience que le jeune homme face à lui était sans aucun doute possible un être humain, mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier la vision céleste qu'il avait eu de lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le considérer comme réellement humain. Tout en lui criait « je suis spécial, je suis libre, attrape moi si tu peux ». Chacun de ses gestes était souple et confiant, il savait ce qu'il faisait, l'avait visiblement fait des dizaines de fois. Ce côté céleste, divin, faisait sembler cette personne si loin de lui, pourtant il était si proche, il y a encore un instant il touchait son dos, sa mains avait été sur sa bouche, il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû lécher cette main. Mais pensa vite qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas le faire finalement, cela aurait fait fuir sa nymphe et ça aurait été un tel gâchis que de la faire fuir. Il la voulait pour lui, il voulait l'enchaîner à lui, à son lit, dans son manoir. Il voulait la souiller, lui arracher ses ailes de liberté, il allait tout faire pour qu'un jour, un jour, sa fantaisie se réalise.

Il entendit le jeune homme pousser un long soupir, avant de venir vers lui, un gobelet de bois emplis d'eau à la main. Il le lui était tendu mais Riddle hésitait : après tout il avait des ennemis qui voulaient sa mort, le risque que sa nymphe aie été corrompus existait.

\- Prenez, vous devez avoir soif, je vous ai dit que je ne vous ferez aucun mal. N'ayez crainte.

Il se redressa plus confortablement, sentant un bras être remis dans son dos pour le soutenir, il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, mais n'allait pas le lui dire. Puis il pris le gobelet et le porta à ses lèvres. Il voyait clairement que l'autre était gêné de cette situation, alors il pris son temps pour boire exactement six longues gorgées d'eau avant de se voir reprendre le gobelet.

\- Merci

\- Euh… De rien.

Tom était satisfait de voir la surprise sur le visage de l'autre à l'entente de sa voix. Ce n'était pas un mot qu'il disait souvent, alors autant que ce soit le premier que sa proie entende de lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas prévus que sa proie fuirait, aussi sa contrariété se manifesta-t-elle.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Ne bougez pas d'ici.

Et il était partis juste comme ça, laissant le jeune lord abasourdis : c'était bien la première fois que qui que ce soit ne répondait pas à ses questions, et en plus l'envoyait gentiment pettre. Il me pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce jeune, il le savait déjà, était fait pour lui. Il lui appartiendrait corps, cœur et âme. Peu importe qu'ils soient deux hommes, peu importe que l'autre le veuille ou non. Il finirait par le vouloir, par le supplier de le prendre avec autant de force et de violence que possible. Il prierait pour être imprégné de son odeur, pour lui appartenir complètement.

Comprenant qu'il en avait pour un moment il s'allongea de nouveau, les yeux fermé, plongé dans sa réflexion : il avait peine à croire qu'il eu rencontré la personne qu'il attendait ici, au milieu de nul part. Il avait attendus patiemment le jour où quelqu'un éveillerait en lui ces flammes du désirs et de la passion : et il n'y avait aucun doute, il l'avait trouvé.

Rouvrant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils, au dessus de lui, le toit de bois était couvert de dessins. Des dessins qui suivaient une logique qui lui était inconnus, une logique qu'il était pourtant sur d'avoir déjà observé lorsqu'il était encore enfant et qu'il aimait à aller se promener le soir dans le parc de son manoir, quand personne ne le surveillait. C'est à cette pensée qu'il réalisa que ce plafond était une précise représentation du ciel étoilé. Tom n'en revenait pas, le temps qu'avait dû passer sa nymphe pour arriver à un tel degré de précision était tout simplement étourdissant. Sa capacité d'analyse, la maîtrise qu'il devait avoir sur son corps,… Un sourire féroce étirait à présent les lèvres de l'homme, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, qui aurait de suite fait fuir Harry si celui-ci l'avait vu. Ce qui ne fut bien sûr pas le cas. Plus il en découvrait sur sa nymphe, plus l'ardeur de son désir grandissait.

Les heures passaient tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit un grognement qui le fit se relever prestement. Se retournant, un cris surpris passa la barrière de ses lèvres : face à lui se tenait un grand loup gris grognant en sa direction, menaçant, la gueule pleine du sang des lapins à ses pattes. Il claquait des dents en sa direction. Voyant le danger certain que représentait la créature, il tendis la main vers sa taille, dans le but de la poser sur la fusée* de son épée, mais bien sûre elle n'y était pas. Il constatait donc avec une certaine dose d'effroi qu'il se trouvait présentement face à une créature sauvage et dangereuse, qui visiblement ne l'aimait pas, sans aucune défense, totalement à sa merci. Ils restèrent là pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un son enchanteur le sorte de cette position : sa nymphe était de retour et riait à gorge déployé. Pourtant ce son le contrariait, parce que c'est de lui qu'il riait. Le loup aussi s'était tourné vers le plus jeune.

\- Tu es venus m'amener des lapins ?

Tom vit avec effarement le loup faire un semblant de hochement de tête avant de partir, non sans claquer une dernière fois sa mâchoire en sa direction, provoquant un nouveau rire de la prétendue nymphe. Le jeune lord, bien que le loup soit partit, restait sur ses gardes : comment aurait-il pus en être autrement quand il savait que cette créature pouvait revenir à tout moment ? Pourtant, sa nymphe lui avait parlé, comme s'ils étaient égaux. Aucune peur n'avait émané du plus jeune, à aucun moment. Suite à cette constatation Tom se demandait quand était la dernière fois que le fruit de son désir avait ressentie la peur, où même s'il l'avait ressentie un jour.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne mangent pas d'humains.

Malgré son ton clairement moqueur, un ton qui l'aurait fait éliminer toute personne l'employant à son égard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pardonner cet être si irrévérencieux. Ce petit être si peu protocolaire était en train de préparer les lapins déposés par loup. Ils étaient manifestement à leur intention et Tom en venait à se demander si le propriétaire des lieux n'était finalement pas, bel et bien, un être magique pour avoir sut se faire apprécier de pareils créatures, car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il y en avait d'autres.

Il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est suivre les mouvements que réalisait son jeune ami. Ses mouvements étaient si souples et sûres, il était comme hypnotisé par la spectacle de cet être dépeçant ces lapins. Il voyait qu'il était tendus, qu'il était mal à l'aise, et il en déduisait, non sans amusement, qu'il devait vouloir le voir partir au plus vite. Il devrait être sur ses gardes s'il ne voulait pas se réveiller le lendemain matin loin de ce lieu. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à passer nuit blanche, et il voyait avec satisfaction sa nymphe s'en énerver.

La matinée était arrivée bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté de prime abord : voir son être divin énervé face à l'échec de son pan de base était délectable, pourtant il savait que la situation ne pouvait durer plus longtemps : il avait des affaires qui l'attendaient, une vengeance à organiser, une seigneurie à diriger,… Alors il profitait autant qu'il pouvait pour regarder l'autre, il enregistrait chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses expressions, car sa nymphe était une âme dont les émotions se reflétaient sur son magnifique visage.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda l'observé.

-Bien mieux.

-Je vois…

Le silence était maître, et s'il ne le gênait pas, le plus petit lui en semblait gêné. Tom le voyait se balancer d'un pieds sur l'autre, tourner rapidement le regard de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite.

-Vous devriez pouvoir bientôt partir. Repris la nymphe, plus clair que jamais sur son envie de se débarrasser Tom qu'elle considérait comme indésirable. Bien qu'il le savait en faire le constat lui déplut fortement : sa nymphe désirait donc tant que ça l'envoyer au plus loin ? Une sourde colère montait doucement dans sa poitrine, ne demandant qu'à sortir pour montrer à l'impertinent qui était le maître, le dominant, et qui était le soumis, soumis face à ses envies, face à ses caprices

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pour avoir pris soin de moins ? j'aurais pus être une racaille, pourquoi m'avoir soigner ?

-Parce que vous étiez blessé et que j'aurais pus me débarrasser de vous au moindre signe de danger.

Ils se fixaient du regard, sondant l'autre pour essayer de le comprendre. Tom ne comprenait pas : pourquoi l'avoir soigné, avoir si bien pris soin de lui si c'est pour ensuite vouloir se débarrasser de lui au plus une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, la colère avait pris place sur les traits de son compagnon.

-Tu veux que je partes ?

-Je veux que vous rentriez chez vous effectivement. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici.

-Et toi oui ? Il n'avait pus empêcher une dose de sarcasme de se faire entendre. Malgré ce qu'il disait, malgré qu'il le voyait comme une nymphe, un être céleste, c'était tout de même un humain.

-Moi oui.

Ce ton tellement sûre de lui, ce regard si franc. Il ne savait lequel des deux l'avait mis le plus en colère, le quel lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de son corps, mais le fait est qu'il s'était vivement redressé, placé face à son opposant, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle, qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur, sa chaleur.

-Quoi ? Demandât le plus petit, clairement mal à l'aise, pourtant il conservaitson regard défiant dans celui du lord.

-Pourquoi vis-tu ici ? Sa voix était neutre et pressante, il voulait une réponse.

-Euh… Pardon ?

Tom ne pus empêcher un grondement de sortir de sa gore.

-Pourquoi vivre ici, en pleine foret loin de toute civilisation alors que tu es visiblement spécial ?

C'est à l'expression que pris le plus jeune que Tom comprit : il n'avait pas conscience que ce qu'il avait fait de ce lieu était incroyable, il n'avait pas conscience de l'exploit qu'il avait réalisé en formant une entende, voir une amitié, avec des loups, il n'avait pas conscience de combien il était magnifique

-Écoutez, je vis ici parce que je suis bien ici, c'est tout. Maintenant si vous pouviez vous éloigner ça m'arrangerait. Le regard ferme du plus jeune donnait envie à Tom de le briser, mais il s'exhortait à la patience

-Toi, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es n'est ce pas ?

-Si je suis en être humain qui vit en marge de la société et qui s'y plaît parfaitement. Maintenant puis ce que vous pouvez marcher je vous propose de vous accompagner jusque la route la plus proche pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous.

Il n'y avait eu plus de mots échangés. Sur le chemin retour il lui avait demandé son âge pour vérifier qu'il était bien suffisamment âgé pour qu'il puisse mettre en œuvre la conquête de ce corps et de ce cœur. Ce qui était le cas.

Tom se dit une fois de plus que ce devait être une nymphe : il marchait avec tant de grâce, tant de souplesse que c'en était surhumain, tandis que lui à côté se sentait tellement gauche. Les heures passait et Tom se doutait que son compagnon leur faisait prendre des détours pour qu'il ne puisse pas revenir dans cette petite cabane. Mais ça ne lui importait que peu pour le moment, car il savait qu'il trouverait sa voie jusque la créature de ses rêves, cet être qui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'obtienne peuplerait ses fantasme dès plus doux et tendres, jusqu'aux plus débridés. A peine avait-il perçu une route crée par l'Homme que son compagnon partait, d'instinct, il réussit à lui rattraper le bras. Les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres, Tom voulait faire comprendre à son compagnon que, quoi qu'il en dise, qu'il le veuille ou non, il reviendrait pour lui. Il lui appartiendrait.

\- Je n'oublierait pas ce que tu as fais pour moi.

\- Si, pas besoin de vous souvenir.

De surprise il avait lâché le bras de sa proie, la laissant s'échapper dans la forêt. Pour le reste il n'avait pas eu grandes difficulté à trouver diligence qui le mènerait jusque sa seigneurie, où il retrouva bien vite les terres sécuritaires de son manoir.

Il venait de passer les meilleurs instant de sa vie durant ces derniers jours et avait bien l'intention de les revivre encore et encore. D'emmener le jeune homme ici, et de l'enchaîner, sans quoi il savait qu'il s'enfuirait pour retourner dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il avait de suite su que cet être était celui qu'il lui fallait, il l'avait su dès la première seconde. Il était impertinent, irrévérencieux et avait du répondant, sans oublier qu'il restait profondément bon, au point de soigner un total inconnus sans prendre en compte le danger possible. Pour finir son apparence en elle même était le point le plus convainquant : sans yeux défiant, la courbe de son corps, il n'avait aucun doutes que leurs corps étaient fait pour s'aligner, pour ne former qu'un. Il ne pouvait que rêver patiemment du jour où ils se retrouveraient, où cette créature serait enfin sien car en cet instant, après sa longue absence, il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires.

* * *

* J'utilise ici le mot gens dans son sens premier, c'est à dire que c'est un ensemble de personne au service de quelqu'un (ou ensemble de ses partisans).

* *A la base il était censé boire un verre de bourbon. Mais pendant ma correction je me suis demandé: Que buvait les anglais comme alcool au 14-15ème siècle? Après quelques recherche grâce à notre amis Google, j'ai découvert qu'à cette époque à part le vin ils buvait pas grand chose (absinthe mise de côté ), J'ai trouvé qu'aucun des deux alcool ne correspondait à Tom, du coup j'ai changé ça...

* * *

**Sooooo, what do you think? Ce petit chapitre qui reprend le premier du point de vus de Tom vous plait-il? J'ai lus cette façon de faire il n'y a pas longtemps dans le livre _La part des ténèbres_ de Stephen King, et cette façon de faire m'est venue assez naturellement. Si jamais vous pensez que ces "retour en arrières" sont une pertes de temps laissez moi vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez tord:**

**1\. ****Je pense qu'avoir le point de vue et les pensées des différents protagonistes est important, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai tendance à exprimer ce que les animaux pensent et ressentent.**

**2\. Non, ça risque pas de ralentir l'intrigue ne vous en inquiétez pas, ça permet même de mettre en place des éléments.**

**3\. Le point de vue omniscient c'est bien, mais ça complique les choses! Imaginez combiner ces deux chapitres en un seul? Ou j'aurais dû expliquer leurs pensées à tour de rôle? Ça aurait été infernale à écrire ET à lire! **

**4\. ... Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il y avait un distributeur dans mon bâtiment où j'achètes sans arrêt des cochonneries?**

**Si il y a des personnes qui penses finir par être frustrés de cette manière de faire, consolez-vous en pensant au degré de plaisir que je pourrais vous procurer dans d'autres chapitre!**

**Oh, mais entendant j'ai une mission pour vous tous! Comparer mon début de prologue avec les premières pages du premier tome d'Harry Potter. Vous aller voir c'est distrayant! (...enfin je pense...) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour!**

**Je me suis longtemps prise la tête quant à savoir à quel rythme mettre en ligne les chapitres mais, l'avez-vous remarqué, pour le moment je les met en ligne seulement les lundis.** **Je pense donc que ça va être le point fixe...**

**Pour répondre à certains commentaires:**

**D'abord merci tous pour vos commentaire, et surtout sur votre enthousiasme pour ce forma de "retour sur chapitre sous un autre point de vue", ça me rend joie de voir que ma vision de comment faire suivre cette histoire vous plaise. **

**llyphos m'a fait remarquer que Tom avait pas tiqué sur le fait que sa nymphe soit un homme mais je trouve ça plutôt logique qu'il tique pas. Je m'explique: premièrement Tom l'a vus à poil tout en étant blessé, il à dès lors intégré que ce soit un mec à ce moment là. Ensuite comme je l'ai exprimé Tom à eu une éducation des plus complète, ce qui inclus des études sur les textes antique, et je rappelle que dans l'Antiquité Romaine, Grecque, Égyptienne,... L'homosexualité était tout à fait naturelle et parfaitement dans les normes. Voilà j'espère que cette explication te conviens.**

**Luna, ne t'inquiète pas les choses prendront leurs temps. Quant à l'obsession de Tom... C'est un mec flippant et possessif qu'à décrit Rowling j'essaie de coller un minimum! (oui j'essaie de me justifié d'une manière nulle)**

**Voilà, voilà! Que dire de plus... A oui, c'est ici que la Rated M se justifie, mais souvenez-vous ce que j'ai dit lors du prologue: "ce n'est pas de la violence excessive, purement gratuite et vide de sens" qui va suivre. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

\- Aller, ça va le faire mon petit, courage ça va pas être long.

Harry finissait de nourrir le louveteau d'herbes visant à renforcer sa santé. Le pauvre petit était le plus faible et malingre de la portée. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, aucuns doute qu'il aurait été tué par ses frères ou un autre membre de la meute. Mais il était là, alors il pouvait aider le petit, le renforcer, les autres ne l'excluant pas et veillant même sur lui lors des séances de soin. Ainsi Harry espérait réussir à lui donner les éléments nécessaire pour arriver au meilleur développement possible pour l'animal, pour qu'il puisse devenir grand et fort, qu'il puisse évoluer en toute quiétude dans la forêt. Il savait, qu'un jour, le louveteau courrait au travers de la forêt en sa compagnie, qu'il irait nager avec sa meute lors des saisons chaudes : il veillerait à ce que ce que ces jours arrivent.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Malgré la chaleur il s'occupait du petit, sous le regard attentif de sa mère et de ses frères. Il devait bien avouer que, contrairement à son précédent patient, partis il y a plus ou moins un mois, ce petit bonhomme était tout simplement adorable. Il s'y était déjà attaché, et quelque part il lui rappelait Chad dans ses jeunes jours. Le louveteau était si mignon, si doux, si tendre qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière que craquer devant son adorable bouille. Il en était venus à l'appeler Nuggets. Il ne savait pas comment ça lui était venus à l'esprit, ni même la signification qu'il pourrait placer sur ce nom, mais il trouvait que c'était mignon. Ce nom correspondait donc parfaitement au louveteau. *

La vie suivait son cour dans ce coin de paradis, Harry avait commencé à faire de longues promenades avec le joyeux bébé loup. Celui-ci avait bien grandit, lui arrivant à présent aux genoux, il avait presque rattrapé toute les carences qu'il avait à sa naissance. Sous son poil, gris tacheté de blanc, battait un cœur énergique et enthousiaste qui croquait cette vie offerte à pleine dents. Le temps des grandes chaleurs était finies, les feuilles commençaient leur changement de robes, en revêtant des brunes, oranges, jaunes et rouges. Tant de couleurs qui ravissait les yeux d'Harry. Les champignons aussi pointaient le bout de leur chapeaux. Harry aimait beaucoup cette saison qui apportait tant de saveurs différentes : glands, noix, châtaignes et champignons lui ravissaient le palais. Chacun agrémentant à leur manière les plats qu'il se faisait au quotidien, les champignons étant, pour exemple, parfais avec le poisson. De plus certains champignons avaient des caractéristiques fortes intéressantes qu'il aimait à étudier. On pourrait penser que depuis le temps qu'il vivait sur les terres boisées il en connaîtrait tout ses secrets mais c'était loin d'être le cas : Harry continuait sans cesse de faire de nouvelles découvertes.

Harry était partis faire une cueillette avec Nuggets, suivant un chemin indéfini, le louveteau se plaisant à se rouler dans les feuilles tombées. Il courrait en tout sens, dérangeant sans aucun scrupules les créatures de la forêt. Il jappait joyeusement sous les rires d'Harry qui veillait tout de même à ne pas le perdre de vus, il restait, après tout, un bébé. S'accroupissant, il ramassait des champignons, quand il se rendit compte que les jappements s'éloignaient progressivement.

\- Nuggets ! Reviens par ici mon petit !

N'entendant aucune réponses, Harry partis de suite à sa recherche, l'inquiétude montant dans son estomac avec une étourdissante rapidité. Il tournait autour des arbres tout en appelant le petit, mais toujours aucune réponse ne lui venait. L'inquiétude commençait à se transformer en panique quand un poids le percuta. Il tomba au sol avant de sentir une langue douce, chaude, et humide lui lécher la joue.

\- Voyons, disparaît pas comme ça ! J'étais inquiet tu sais ! Et descend de là t'es lourd.

Mais bien sur l'animal s'en fichait et restait joyeusement perché sur le ventre de l'humain. Harry effectua une roulade pour se défaire de cette emprise et un jeu commença. Ils se roulaient ensemble dans les feuilles, se couvrant de terre et toute sorte de salissures sans qu'aucun des deux n'en ai quelque chose à faire. Les rires humain retentissaient dans la forêt, de même que les rires canins, si tant est que qui conque les comprendraient ainsi. Seul Harry le pouvait-il, sans doute. Se relevant ils s'élancèrent dans un jeu de poursuite où chacun poursuivait l'autre à tour de rôle sans qu'aucun ne touche jamais l'autre. Harry aimait ces moments de jeu, il savait qu'il était un privilégié : les autres jeunes hommes de son âge ne jouaient plus comme lui le faisait, ils travaillaient pour survivre. Lui vivait la vie, la respirait à plein poumons. Il avait la liberté d'alterner entre chacune de ses facettes à loisir. Personne n'attendait de lui un certain comportement, il vivait comme il l'entendait.

Nuggets jouait, inconscient de tout danger, il courrait avec son ami derrière lui. Il courrait sans s'arrêter, ne se retournant que pour courir dans la direction inverse pour devenir l'attrapeur. Et le soleil avait beau décliner, les deux jeunes continuaient de jouer ensemble. Pourtant une odeur inconnus l'attirait depuis quelques temps déjà, aussi il s'en rapprochait discrètement.

Comprenant qu'il était maintenant très proche de l'origine de l'odeur, il aplatit son corps sur le sol, les oreilles tendues en avant et le regard fixé droit devant. Il sursauta en se rendant compte que Harry était maintenant près de lui, lui aussi avait le regard fixé devant eux. Il était lui aussi accroupis et il mis un doigt devant sa bouche, signe de silence. Nuggets comprenait ce que ce geste signifiait, aussi il ne fit aucun bruits et regarda juste devant lui, avec curiosité.

Devant eux se dressait un petit campement : ils s'étaient largement, et bien plus que ce qu'ils croyaient, écarté de leur lieu. Le campement devant eux était composé de quelques hommes, qui riaient grassement et discutaient excessivement fort, autour d'un feu de camps. Ils buvaient ce qu'Harry soupçonnait être de l'alcool et mangeaient dans des gamelle en métal ce qui ressemblait à une bouillie infâme. Les hommes étaient tout fait de muscles et leurs vêtements était d'une facture plutôt correcte, pour autant Harry ne s'y trompait pas : ces hommes étaient des brigands. Harry voyait leurs cicatrices nombreuses, ainsi que leurs armes pleines de taches brunes. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir de nombreux sacs de voyage pour pacage, en plus des quels se trouvait une cage.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ce qui se trouvait dans la gage : une chouette aux plumes blanche pures. Jamais il n'avait vus pareil oiseaux, pourtant celle-ci semblait si malheureuse, elle avait la tête planquée sous son aile gauche, se cachant du reste du monde. Clairement elle était fruit de contrebande. Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent : il ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement, les animaux étaient fait pour vivre libres. Un volatile tel que cette chouette devrait pouvoir étendre ses ailes et s'envoler comme il lui plaisait. Harry tourna le tête en direction de Nuggets, qui lui continuait d'observer devant lui : que ferait-il si le louveteau venait être enfermé de la sorte ? La réponse était évidente, aucune réflexion n'était nécessaire pour y trouver une réponse : il le libérerait.

Sa décision prise il s'écarta sans bruit, suivit du canin. Ils repartirent en direction de leurs territoires, toute idée de cueillette totalement envolée. Harry avait décidé que cette nuit, lorsque tout les hommes dormiraient, il irait secourir la chouette blanche.

À peine arrivé chez lui, Harry prit un rapide repas qu'il mangea tranquillement. Après quoi il fit en sorte que ses vêtements de cotons lui colle le plus possible au corps grâce à des cordes qu'il avait trouvé lors des rares fois où il allait près du bord de route. Il mit ses cheveux dans une tresse serrée et collée à son crane qui ne laissait, pour une fois, pas échapper de cheveux hormis quelques mèches plus courtes qui lui retombaient tout le long du visage. Il prit également une lame au cas où il en aurait besoin. Une fois ainsi équipé, il repartit vers le campement des brigands.

Lorsqu'il arriva la nuit était tombée depuis déjà un moment, pour autant les hommes étaient toujours éveillés. Ils bavardaient joyeusement, sans discrétion aucune, ne se souciant visiblement pas de déranger les créatures de la forêt. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de faire de réels efforts pour être discret : ils étaient bruyants, braillant des grossièretés, irrespectueux, en bref tout ce que le jeune homme méprisait. Il n'avait pourtant d'autres choix que de supporter ça en attendant qu'ils s'endorment enfin tous, pour qu'il puisse œuvrer. Il les regardait faire, les observait. C'est pour ça qu'il le vit : un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond, mince et fragile, se tenait dans un coin à l'écart des autres. Un air triste et inquiet sur son visage. Harry se doutait qu'il n'était en leur compagnie que parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, il avait été obligé de les suivre.

Le temps passait bien trop lentement au goût d'Harry, « Ces types en on pas assez de s'ivrogner ? » pensait-il. Ce n'est que de longues heures après que la lune soit à soit zénith qu'enfin tous partirent se coucher laissant au gamin le soin de veiller. Harry attendit encore une heure environ, pour être sur que tous dormaient à point fermé. Le gamin, qui devait avoir à peine quatorze années, restait éveillé, taillant un morceau de bois, mais ce n'était pas réellement un problème.

Aussi discret qu'un félin, Harry se déplaça. Les feuilles mortes sous ses pieds nus ne produisait pas un son plus haut qu'un autre, tant son pas s'était fait de velours, léger d'une manière typiquement animale. Il se positionna derrière le gamin, s'accroupit tranquillement.

\- Salut.

Le gamin blond sursauta et se retourna aussi vite que possible, tombant nez à nez avec le jeune homme des forêt. Lorsqu'il le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

En entrant dans cette forêt, il s'était attendus à croiser de féroces créatures, il espérait même en croiser. Avec de la chance celles-ci mangeraient ses tortionnaires de voyage et lui, trop malingre pour les attirer, pourrait s'enfuir loin de cette vie de brigand. Pourtant rien de ça n'était encore arrivé. Aucune créatures ne les avaient approché, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre : lui aussi ne se serait pas approché d'eux. Mais contre toute attentes, l'impossible se passait. Il avait sous les yeux un être de la forêt. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette créature vivait dans ces bois : c'était sa maison et il pouvait aisément le deviner. Il était absolument magnifique, une telle créature ne pouvait être simplement humaine. Dans ses yeux verts se reflétait une liberté qu'aucun humains ne connaîtraient jamais. Son visage, éclairé par la lueur des flammes du feu de camps un peu plus loin, était exempte de toute imperfections, hormis cette étrange cicatrice au niveau du front, qui ne faisait au final que renforcer l'étrangeté et l'exotisme du brun. Oui il n'avait aucun doute quand au fais que cet être avait été envoyer par la nature elle-même.

\- Qui ? Chuchota la gamin. Mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire et de venir avec lui, de s'écarter des autres pour ne pas les réveiller. Bien qu'il savait que ça pourrait être dangereux, le blond suivis l'indication. Après tout il ne l'avait pas entendus approcher, l'autre aurait pus le tuer sans qu'il ne se rende même compte de ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils furent un peu à l'écart, le brun pris la parole.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Euh… Quoi ? Le gamin ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Harry.

\- Je vais aller libérer la chouette. Et toi, comptes-tu rester là, avec eux ?

La question du brun fut suivit d'un silence. Cette question jamais le blond n'avait osé se la poser : partir de son propre chef pendant que les autres dormaient ? Jamais il n'oserait. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'ils venaient à le retrouver ? Imaginer la réponse le faisait frissonner d'effrois.

\- Quoi, tu comptes rester leur larbin pendant combien de temps encore ? Un an ? Deux ? Jusqu'à ce qu'ils te jugent inutile et t'envoient six pieds sous terre ?

\- Non… Murmura le blond, effrayé à cette possibilité.

Harry soupira : merde c'était qu'un gosse, il était carrément pas fait pour ce genre de chose, il voulait même pas savoir comment il avait fini embrigadé dans cette vie de vauriens.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Denis…

\- Denis, moi c'est Harry. Écoute moi bien d'accord ? Je vais aller libérer la chouette, puis je vais disparaître, à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire et si tu veux mon aide pour ça.

\- Oui… Je… j'veux pas continuer… J'veux partir. Le garçon avait fini, enfin, par relever la tête. Ainsi, il vit le sourire doux d'Harry.

\- Denis, pendant que je libère la chouette, tu vas discrètement prendre tout ce que tu peux transporter, sans que ça te ralentisse de trop. Après je t'aiderais à t'éloigner loin d'ici.

Denis hocha simplement la tête. Aussi discrètement que possible ils retournèrent sur le camps. Harry se dirigea vers la cage, l'oiseau était éveillé et en voyant l'humain approcher il fit gonfler sa poitrine. Mais Harry n'y prit pas garde et ouvrit la cage après avoir forcé le cadenas grâce à sa lame. Lorsque la grille fût ouverte, l'oiseau s'envola de suite, sans un regard en arrière. Mais Harry se baissa vite, se cachant dans les ténèbres des buissons, il avait entendus un homme râler dans un chuchotement raté.

Furtivement il regarda en direction du bruit et fit le constat, avec malaise, que le gamin était maintenant tenu au col par un gros bras. Celui-ci s'écarta du campement pour, sans doute, passer un savon au gamin tout en le secouant et en lui chuchotant furieusement à l'oreille, le visage rougis de colère contenue. Harry les suivit, de son pas ample et souple, mais pourtant trop lent visiblement. En effet il pouvait, en se rapprochant entendre des bribes de conversations, aussi il se cacha derrière un arbre pour attendre le bon moment pour agir.

-Salopiaud ! T'comptais nous voler sale corniaud ! J'm'en vas t'apprendre ce qu'il en cuit à des gars comme toi ! Fit il en frappant le blond, le faisant chuter au sol.

Le brigand se positionna au dessus du garçon et commença à frapper le ventre de celui-ci, après deux coups seulement, il reprit la parole.

-P'tin, t'ressemble trop à une fille pour qu'l'église m'en veuille.

En disant ça, et sans écouter les implorations, les cris et les pleurs du plus jeune, il lui retirait ses pantalons, et posait partout sur le jeune corps ses grandes mains calleuses pleines de terres et de saletés. Le jeune garçon commençait à se débattre d'autant plus, la peur lui donnant l'énergie du désespoir, les larmes de détresse coulaient sur ses joues, mais ses mouvements énervèrent l'homme qui le frappas en plein visage. A ce geste un craquement sinistre retentis ainsi qu'un cris qui fut atténué lorsque l'homme posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'enfant, forçant le passage de sa langue, pour atteindre la caverne humide du plus jeune. Du nez du plus jeune, qui avait émis le craquement, coulait une traîné de sang. L'homme ne s'en formalisait pas. Il continuait à caresser le corps fragile.

Harry, devant cette scène, ne savait comment réagir, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il était totalement perdu et ne savait pas comment réagir. Oh, bien sur il comprenait que les deux étaient sur le point de s'accoupler, mais dans la nature il savait que certain animaux se défendait pour ne pas avoir de relations intimes, c'était ainsi, c'était dans leur nature de faire comme ça. Alors il ne savait pas s'il en était de même pour les humains et il restait là, derrière un arbre, sans vraiment regarder le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il entendait les cris mais n'osait rien faire.

A présent, l'homme léchait et suçait le torse du blond qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de gémir de peur et de honte sous le touché de l'homme bien plus fort que lui.

\- P'tin une vrai p'tite catin.

Puis il fit des aller retour de sa langue dans le nombril du jeune, mimant l'acte charnel. Sa bouche descendait toujours plus bas, jusque rencontrer la virilité môle du blond, il la suça pour la rendre dure, mais ça ne marchait pas. Dans un grognement colérique il enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche du blond. Instinctivement celui-ci les suça, il ne les mordis pas sachant que ça mettrait l'autre en colère, tout comme il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui de bien humidifier les doigts de l'autre. Celui-ci les arracha d'entre les lèvres du jeune avec empressement, il était en colère contre le jeune de ne pas ressentir suffisamment de désir, de plaisir pour être en érection. Il enfonça rapidement un doigt dans le corps du jeune qui cria sous la souffrance ressentie. Mais l'autre ne s'en préoccupa pas, il ne s'en préoccupait jamais. Il continuait à écarteler les chaires à vif de l'intimité sans aucune pitié. Il les retira quand il l'estima suffisamment préparer avant de soudainement, et brusquement, enfoncer son sexe turgescent plein d'envie dans le petit corps sous lui. Peu lui importait les pleurs, les cris, la peur dans le regard bleu de Denis, seul comptait son désir à lui.

Assis au sol, les mains plaqué sur ses oreilles et les yeux écarquillés, Harry restait prostré, il savait la douleur de l'autre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il restait sans bouger, comme un lâche, tandis qu'un autre souffrait le martyr… Il avait honte de lui même, commençai à se maudire, maudire sa couardise, mais pourtant il ne pouvait juste pas bouger. Il ne savait pas, il était perdu, il avait peur. Il comprenait à présent que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas normale, c'était pourtant évident: Denis n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant n'a pas ce genre de relation, de plus la réaction de son propre corps face à cette scène lui prouvait que tout ceci n'était pas naturelle. Que ce ne devrait pas arriver.

Denis pleurait, mais ne pouvait crier, hurler sa douleur, l'homme l'en empêchant soit par une main sur la bouche, soit en l'embrassant férocement. Son sexe allait et venait dans l'intimité écartelé dans des mouvements brutaux. Le sang commençait à s'écouler de cet endroit si sensible, mais l'homme continuait ses allées et venus tout en poussant des râles rauques et en disant des insanités visant à l'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Puis, après encore d'interminable allé-retour, l'homme se libérait enfin dans un jet long à l'intérieur du corps blessé du blond. Il se retira vite avant de se relever, s'habiller et partir sans un regard en arrière.

-C'tait bin bon. Bon'nuit gamin et à d'main.

Harry, dès que l'autre fut partis, retrouva sa capacité de mouvement. Il se dirigeât, tremblant, vers le corps perdu de Denis, qui s'était recroquevillé en position fœtal et pleurait silencieusement. Harry s'approchait lentement pour ne pas effrayer le blond.

\- Denis… ?

L'appelé se rétracta sur lui-même, mû par son instinct de préservation, et ses pleurs redoublèrent de force en entendant son nom être prononcé dans l'air sec et à présent silencieux de cette nuit d'automne.

\- Denis, c'est… C'est moi, c'est Harry, je ne vais rien te faire…

Le bond redressa la tête, ses yeux bleu plein de larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de son visage aux joues encore rondes de l'enfance.

-Harry… ?

-Oui. C'est moi. Lui répondit Harry tout en s'asseyant face à Denis. Il tendit un bras en direction du jeune qui vint de suite se blottir dans ses bras. Il savait qu'Harry, lui, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Harry… j'ai mal… souffla le garçon dont les larmes chaudes tombaient sur le corps gelé d'Harry.

\- Je suis, désolé, je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé. Fit Harry dans un chuchotement, près de l'oreille du jeune garçon.

\- Non, s'pas ta faute… s'pas la première fois, j'ai si mal… Harry, je suis si sale…

Harry sentait son épaule devenir humide, lui même avait les yeux humide, mais se refusait de pleurer, ce n'était pas lui qui avait subis cette horreur.

\- Non tu ne l'est pas…

\- Si, j'suis fatigué, si fatigué… s'te plaît Harry…

Le brun comprenait très bien ce que la supplique du petit blond signifiait et savait qu'à sa place, il serait dans le même état, peut être même pire. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté s'était faites à de nombreuses reprises, Harry le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il allait le faire, comment le lui refuser, à cet être brisé par des créatures pathétiques et patibulaires sans aucune cervelle. Il déposa avec une grande précaution la tête de Denis sur ses genoux, le regard de celui-ci était tourné vers le ciel.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui… C'beau, j'ai les étoiles et un ange qui veilleront sur moi pour t'jour…

\- Il y a une légende qui dit que lorsque quelqu'un part, il devient une étoile. Chuchota tendrement Harry, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Denis voulait dire en parlant de l'ange, il savait que le garçon aimerait entendre cette légende courte mais si belle. Il l'avait lui même entendus de Mrs Figg, un jour où il pleurait ses parents. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la raison de son amour pour le ciel de nuit.

Le blond ne répondit que par un sourire avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel. Il sentit à peine la douleur de la lame transperçant sa poitrine. Il senti à peine le grand froid qui le prit immédiatement. Mais il sentis très bien se poser sur sa joue, telle une plume délicate, une larme. Une seule et unique larme, ayant laissé une traînée humide sur la joue gauche de cet être de la nature. Et Denis souris à Harry avant d'enfin rejoindre les étoiles.

Délicatement, Harry déposa le corps de Denis sur le sol, puis lui remis ses vêtements convenablement. Dans sa main droite, il tenait encore sa lame, couverte du sang d'un enfant innocent. En lui, bouillonnait une rage qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis par avant, une rage et une soif de vengeance. Son regard se durci, se corps devint raide et droit, ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême : il allait venger cette nouvelle étoile.

Il prit une nouvelle fois la direction du campement, tous dormaient à point fermé, y compris cet immondice. Alors délicatement, silencieusement, tel un félin, Harry s'approcha du premier bandit, s'accroupit, et lui trancha la carotide, sans aucune autre forme de jugement, lui coupant la parole à jamais. Tranquillement il fit le tour du campement, faisant subir à tous le même sort. Le sang giclait abondement sur lui, mais aucun son, autre que des gargouillements étranglés, ne sortaient des gorges tranchées de ses victimes. Celles-ci n'ayant même pas le temps de voir le visage de leur assaillant. Il avançait tranquillement, un sourire au lèvre. Si qui que ce soit connaissant Harry était passé à cet instant, il aurait été bien incapable de reconnaître ce garçon si doux au quotidien. Le brun lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, savait que c'était réel. Pourtant il se sentait comme dans un rêve, comme s'il était enfermé dans un coin de sa tête, laissant son corps libre d'agir sous la force de la rage. Il restait simple spectateur de ce massacre que son corps perpétrait.

Mais Harry se fichait de l'image qu'il pouvait donner. Ces mécréants, ces immondices, ces déchets avaient fait tant de mal autour d'eux. Avaient, à n'en pas douter, brisé des dizaines de vies. Ils méritaient ce qu'il leur arrivait.

Durant son petit tour, Harry remarqua le nombre indécent d'armes que possédaient les brigands, mais n'y prêta pas attention outre mesure.

Tranquillement, Harry se dirigeait vers le dernier brigand encore en vie. Celui qu'il avait vus en action contre Denis. Celui qui avait tant blessé cet enfant, juste là, sous ses yeux, sans qu'il n'ai pus rien faire. Cette colère qu'il ressentait contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas réagis se tournait dans l'entière direction de cet humain. Tranquillement, il se mit à chantonner un air de son enfance. Il avait entendus les enfants de chœur le chanter dans l'église de son ancien village lors de la messe, il n'y avait plus repensé jusque maintenant. Alors qu'il chantonnait, il fit ses pas de plus en plus lourd. Ainsi le brigand encore en vie se réveilla, et Harry cessa tout mouvements, il arrêta également son chantonnement. Encore groguis du sommeil, il se frotta la face d'une main pataute. Il tournait la tête, ne voyant que ses compagnons allongés. Après un instant il remarqua le problème : ses camarades avaient des positions étranges et le rouge tachant leurs cous, révélé par le feu de camps, était un bon indicateur sur ce qui leur était arrivé. Il se releva aussitôt, se tournant pour trouver l'auteur de ce carnage et il aurait préféré ne jamais le trouver.

Devant lui, couvert du sang de ses camarades, la Mort se tenait debout, droite et fiers, une simple lame rouge écarlate à la main. Ses yeux verts semblaient briller de rage et de dégoût en le regardant, pourtant un doux sourire était sur ses lèvres tendis qu'il entendait maintenant un chantonnement doux et religieux. Derrière cet être mystique les étoiles et la lune brillaient, le narguant. Il savait pourquoi la Mort était devant lui, avec sa blanche compagne, ce soir. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il savait aussi que, peu importe ses suppliques, son sort était déjà sellé.

* * *

**Voilà! Bon vous pouvez pas dire que je vous avais pas prévenus... Vous imaginez même pas la difficulté que j'ai eu à rédiger ce chapitre qui est, selon Doudou, le meilleur de mes chapitre(je crois que ma sœur est une psychopathe)... C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a poussé à aller dans mon idée sans quoi ce chapitre ne serais pas comme ça et, peut être, cette histoire ne serait-elle même pas en ligne. En plus, il faut que je vous le dise, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène où il y a relation charnelle. Et comme une débile faut que ce soit soit, non seulement un viole, mais un viole pédophile! Je me déprime... **

**Sur une note plus joyeuse! Que pensez-vous de Nuggets? Ce nom viens tout droit d'une discussion entre Doudou et moi et est un anachronisme totale! Mais c'est ça qu'on aime! **

**Vus que je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire pour le moment, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à vous mes amis! Je ne doute pas un seul instant que je vous ai manqué! **

**Comme toujours vos retours me font extrêmement plaisir, toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre! ****Honnêtement**** je pensais que l'anachronisme, que représente le nom de Nuggets, gênerait bien plus que ce qu'il m'en a été fait part, dans vos commentaires, mais j'y tenais tellement. Après tout il ne faut pas oublier que si c'est moi qui ai les idées de bases, les détails se développent en collaboration avec Doudou. Du coup je m'étais déjà attaché au nom avant même de prendre réellement l'idée au sérieux. **

**De la même manière comme vous avez pus le comprendre ce précédent chapitre... disons que je le "redoutais" (faute de meilleur terme). Et cela pour plusieurs raisons: La réactions d'Harry face au traitement infligé à Dennis, mais aussi sa perte de contrôle sur lui même. Mais en même temps je vous avais prévenus que j'avais envie de faire du réalisme. Du coup je me suis prise comme exemple: dans la même situation je n'ai aucun doute que je me serais recroquevillée sur moi-même, que je me serais bouchée les oreille et aurait chanter dans ma tête... Pas glorieux, mais réaliste. Ensuite, ba... Il à pété un plomb le petit Harry... Mais il y a une raison ****derrière**** cette folie passagère, je suis pas juste une psychopathe. **

**D'habitude je vous donne toujours une info nulle sur ma vie, mais la rien... Mmmmh, ma vie est-elle si vide que ça? Visiblement oui! Pas grave, je fais avec. **

**Du coup je vais vous laisser et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, c'est un chapitre qui me met aussi mal à l'aise... Mais que voulez-vous, Doudou me veux du mal!**

* * *

Tom Riddle, Lord de la seigneurie de Serpentard, était un homme occupé. Il avait nombre d'hectares de terres en sa possession, de nombreux hommes travaillant sous ses ordres, et des affaires d'argent qui ne sauraient attendre. Pour autant, depuis son retour de forêt, cet homme qui avait toujours été présent,fortement impliqué et investit dans ses affaires, avait bien des difficultés à se concentrer sur ses tâches : sa nymphe l'obsédait au point qu'il devait s'exhorter à la concentration pour remplir ses devoirs. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, des yeux verts, vibrants et défiants apparaissaient dans l'obscurité de son esprits.

Fort heureux pour lui, il avait affaires dans les environs de là où l'avait déposé sa nymphe : il devait rencontrer des brigands. Il avait mis du temps à les retrouver, à les contacter et à les convaincre d'organiser une rencontre : ils étaient prudents, ce qui était tout à leur honneur au vus de leurs situation. Les brigands avec lesquels il avait pris contacte étaient, les soupçonnait-il, les responsables de sa blessure. Bien qu'ils aient permis sa rencontre avec sa nymphe, il ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. On ne blessait pas Tom Riddle sans en subir les conséquences.

Aussi, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pris contacte avec eux : se venger. Il était particulièrement fiers de lui, pensait-il alors qu'il faisait route en direction du lieu de rencontre. Il avait réussi à les amadouer suffisamment pour qu'ils aient même l'amabilité de lui emmener une créature qu'ils avaient définie comme « rare et magnifique m'sieur mon lord, m'sieur ». Cette entreprise durait depuis qu'il était de retour chez lui, aujourd'hui l'automne était là. Le paysage n'était plus aussi vert qu'il l'était au part avant, laissant place à une couleur mordoré.

Chevauchant son Pure-sang, il se dirigeait tranquillement vers le lieu de rencontre accompagné de Severus Snape, ainsi que de Lucius Malfoy, son principal intendant. Ce dernier avait de long cheveux blond tout au contraire des deux autres qui avaient les cheveux noirs. Son port était altier et sa noblesse ne souffrait d'aucune remise en cause. Sa beauté était incontestable, mais c'était une caractéristique propre aux Malfoy : ils étaient tous beaux, tel des statuts Grecs.

Ils n'étaient guère accompagnés de trop d'hommes, un trop grand convois aurait été trop voyant, ce qui aurait risqué d'interpeller les brigands et ainsi de les pousser à prendre la fuite avant même que la rencontre n'ai eu lieu.

Tout trois avaient revêtus des tenus plus modestes qu'à l'accoutumé, dans ce même soucis de discrétion, restant dans des tons neutre. Ils savaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien contre ces bandits parce que, dans un premiers temps, cette fois Tom était préparé à ce qui allait suivre et, dans un second temps, lui et ses compagnons de route savaient manier les armes d'une manière précise et mortelle.

Le lieu de rencontre se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt, à quelques distances d'où sa nymphe l'avait abandonné. Tom supposait que les brigands avaient établis leur campement sur le lieu même de rencontre, où ils avaient alors étés aussi bruyants que l'on puisse l'être, dérangeant le silence de la nuit. Il souriait intérieurement en pensant que, sans doute, si sa nymphe avait croisé ces individus elle leur aurait fait comprendre combien ils dérangeaient la nature silencieuse autours d'eux. Ils lui auraient alors répondus vulgairement de partir sans chercher plus loin, sous peine d'être mortellement blessé, menace qu'elle aurait pris au sérieux tout en leurs expliquant combien ils étaient inférieurs. Ce genre de réponse n'aurait évidemment pas plus aux mécréants qui auraient alors attaqué physiquement cette si tendre et douce créature. Cette pensée le contraria aussitôt, aussi il espérait que ce scénario qu'il venait d'imaginer n'ai jamais eu lieu. L'idée de perdre sa nymphe avant même d'avoir pus la faire sienne le contrariait particulièrement.

\- Maître, nous arriverons prochainement. Le coupa Lucius.

Et effectivement, Tom reconnaissait cette partie de la forêt, il était revenus dans l'espoir de revoir sa nymphe, qu'elle soit revenus en bord de route pour une raison ou une autre. Mais bien sur jamais il ne l'avait croisé. Sa nymphe restait bien loin dans sa forêt, à l'abri des regards. Elle restait cachée loin de lui, et lui n'avait aucun moyen d'aller à elle, sachant qu'il se retrouverait perdus bien avant de l'avoir trouvée. Aussi s'était il abstenus d'y entrer, il avait bien sure chercher quelqu'un qui connaisse suffisamment cette forêt pour le guider, mais n'avait trouvé personne. Cette forêt effrayait tout le monde. Outre le fait qu'on la disait hantée par des esprits démoniaque, il était bien connus que des renards, sangliers, loups et ours y vivaient en toute quiétude. Alors personne ne s'y aventurait jamais. Tom eu un rictus en pensent que sa nymphe savait décidément bien choisir ses endroits.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Ils descendirent de cheval, attachant les sangles à différents arbres à l'abri des regards. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'ils soient dérobés. Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de continuer le reste du chemin à pieds, les chevaux risquant de se blesser inutilement en allant plus loin sur ces chemins instables. Ils avancèrent tout trois durant à peine deux minutes avant qu'une odeur nauséabonde leur arrive au narines. N'en comprenant pas l'origine, ils se regardèrent les uns les autres dans l'incompréhension. Les brigands traînaient toujours une odeur immonde sur leur sillage, mais pas à ce point là. Continuant à avancer, ils se firent bien plus sur leur garde, épées dégainées, ils avançaient à pas lents et aussi discrètement que possible. Dès qu'il aperçus signe de campement, Tom fit signe au deux autres de se dissimuler derrière un arbre, au cas où. Furtivement il jeta un coup d'œil plus prononcé au campement et sortis totalement de derrière l'arbre. Ses yeux reflétaient la surprise et l'incompréhension de la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. Les deux autres, voyant leur maître totalement à découvert, firent le même geste que lui, mais aussi la même découverte macabre.

Devant eux, le camps des brigands ressemblait à un camps fantôme : que ce soit les couches, les équipements, les armes, le feu éteint, tout étaient en place. Un tel campement aurait put être agréable, s'il n'avait pas été décoré de corps en décomposition*, eux même étendus sur les couchettes, dans un repos éternel. Avançant, ils virent que cinq corps reposaient ainsi. Tom regardait ses hommes : ils comprenaient mieux maintenant l'origine de l'odeur infecte, c'était l'odeur de la putréfaction. La première supposition du lord fut que l'un d'eux avait trahis les autres pour empocher le pactole prévus. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Tom était mal à l'aise, et ses hommes aussi, il le voyait dans leur langage corporel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient des corps étendus, mort. Mais quelque chose dans cette scène était particulièrement dérangeant, Tom le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

\- C'est trop parfais…

Oui, c'était trop parfais, Severus avait raison. C'était méthodique et organisé, les victimes n'avaient même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Un tel degré de perfection dans le meurtre de groupe était tout simplement… stupéfiant.

-Maître, je penses que vous devriez vous retourner. Fit la voix toujours froide et hautaine de Lucius, mais avec cette fois une touche de profonde répulsion.

Sous la demande du blond, Tom se retourna et eu sous les yeux un spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais eu à contempler et dont il se serait fort bien passé. Il comprenait maintenant le dégoût qu'avait laissé transparaître le noble. Sous ses yeux, le sixième brigand se tenait assis, là, adossé à un arbre. Si tous les autres étaient morts égorgés comme de vulgaires porcs, sans même avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il leur arrivait, lui en revanche avait eu ce temps. L'immondice devant lui avait eu le temps de souffrir le matir, il n'avait aucun doutes là dessus.

Il regardait en leur direction, ses orbites vides mais emplis chacun d'un carreau d'arbalète transperçant le crane du mécréant. Son visage déformé continuait ainsi, des larmes sanglante guidant ensuite le regard sur la bouche du scélérat, où il manquait lèvres et dents, mais où se trouvait, en revanche, son propre sexe. Il était facile de voir que c'était celui du brigand parce qu'il avait les pantalons aux chevilles, les parties intimes ainsi dévoilées laissait voir une terrible masse. Le sol sous l'homme avait absorbé le liquide vitale, le gorgeant d'une couleur carmin caractéristique. Lui, contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas eu la gorge tranché, mais il avait été éventré, ses boyaux tombants lamentablement hors de son corps, soutenus toutefois par l'une des mains du malheureux, comme s'il avait tenté de les remettre en lui. Les os de la cage thoracique étaient également à découvert, mais avaient été soigneusement évités pour atteindre le cœur, celui-ci reposant à présent dans la mains mole du propriétaire, elle même reposant sur les viscères de ce reste d'humain. Le cœur, en lui même, avait noircis et était devenus le réceptacle de plaques de moisissures verdâtres purulentes, laissant écouler un liquide jaunâtre. Pourtant il était encore relié aux vaisseaux et aux artères qui le traversaient. C'est comme si on avait voulus montrer au brigand ce que c'était que d'avoir un cœur battant entre ses mains, d'avoir une vie entre ses mains. Combien c'était précieux et fragile.

\- A ce niveau c'est bien plus que de l'acharnement. Commenta platement le médecin de la troupe.

\- Une vendetta ? Proposa le blond.

\- Voyons Lucius, même moi je n'aurais pas été aussi loin pour une simple affaire de vengeance. Mais il doit effectivement y avoir du personnel. Les autres sont simplement égorgés alors que lui…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, comment aurait-il pus ? Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait, en existait-il d'ailleurs ? Et le contraste entre les cinq autres et celui-ci était trop flagrant, trop saisissant pour que ce soit un simple acharnement. En imaginant qu'il avait comprit la signification du cœur, qu'en était-il du reste ? Les tripes en dehors du corps ? Montrer qu'il n'était qu'un porc qui ne mérite aucune pitié. Les dents et les lèvres manquantes ? Peut être rien, si ce n'est permettre de faire entrer le sexe dans la bouche du porc. Mais alors quel était la signification du pénis ainsi enfoncé ? Le sens des yeux manquant était assez clair : ne voit plus. Mais alors pourquoi les avoir remplacé par des carreau ?

Ses déductions allaient bon train. Il était persuadé que tout ceci avait un sens, que derrière ce massacre se cachait un esprit sain et rationnel. Il y avait forcément une logique derrière tout ça, un schéma.

Severus venait de finir d'examiner les autres membres de la troupe.

\- Comme nous pouvions le prévoir tous sont mort d'un coup net à la gorge. Celui qui à fait ça l'a fait avec une courte lame, sans doute un poignard, il n'a eu aucune hésitation, ses gestes étaient sûres. Il m'est malheureusement impossible de savoir lequel à été tué en premier, la seule chose que je puisse affirmer avec certitude c'est qu'ils sont morts avec de courtes intervalles.

\- Et celui-ci ? Demanda Tom.

Le médecin s'approcha et étudia le corps durant de longues minutes, hésitant clairement à observer de trop près, ce que les deux autres comprenait parfaitement. Une grimace dégoûté se reflétait sur son visage tandis qu'il étudiait les intestins, grouillants de vers, le visage creusé par le sécheresse du corps ainsi que sa décomposition, rendant la peau d'un gris tranchant à certain endroits, tirant parfois sur le vert.

\- Lui, maître, à été sans aucun doutes possible tué en dernier, sans quoi ses cris aurait réveillé les autres. Il a clairement été torturé. Voyez ces boursouflure au niveau… de là ou devrait normalement se trouver ses lèvre, ses dents et ses yeux ? Ça signifie que le sang à eu le temps de venir jusque ces endroits, il était donc encore vivant lorsque son… pénis lui a été sectionné et enfoncé. Ensuite, je crois… Severus n'osait continuer, n'étant pas totalement sur de ses prochaines paroles.

\- Allons Severus, mon ami, continus même si tu n'es pas sure de tes déductions. Fit Tom, tel une invitation, mais les deux autres ne s'y trompaient pas : c'était un ordre.

\- Je pense, maître, que ce pauvre bougre a été en vie suffisamment longtemps pour voir son bourreau partir, alors qu'il avait son cœur encore palpitant dans la main.

\- Peux être est-ce là la signification des carreau. C'est une direction à suivre. Proposa Lucius, la main posé sur son menton, tout à sa réflexion.

\- Bien, allons donc voir.

Ils se dirigèrent tout trois en la direction indiquée par les carreaux, leurs marche ne durant que peu de temps avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent une forme sur le sol, recouverte d'une couverture de terre et de feuilles mortes. S'approchant plus, ils virent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un jeune garçon qui devait avoir environ treize ans, si on en croyait les dires du médecin. Le jeune garçon semblait paisible malgré que la décomposition de son corps ai, comme pour les autres, commencé. Déblayant terre et feuilles, Severus vit que ce gamin avait, quand à lui, été tué d'un coups en plein cœur.

\- C'est lui le déclencheur. Peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé, celui qui à fait ça l'a fait pour ce gamin, ça ne fait aucun doutes. Peut importe qui à fais à ça, c'est lui la raison. Fit un Lucius ayant retrouvé sa froideur habituelle, il avait quelque peu été dérangé de voir cet enfant sachant qu'il y a quelque années à peine, son fils avait le même âge. Fils qu'il chérissait plus que tout en ce monde depuis que sa femme, la belle Narcissa, était décédée dès suite d'une maladie.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien et ne firent pas un geste de plus. Qu'auraient ils pus dire de toute façon ? Cette macabre mise en scène avait été pensé avec intelligence et elle forçait le respects

\- Peut être les rumeurs disent-elles vraies. Fit Severus une fois qu'ils eurent remis la terre et les feuilles correctement et qu'ils furent de retour sur le campement. Peut-être que cette forêt est bien hantée. Regardez autour de nous : il y a de la chaire à disposition depuis plusieurs jours pourtant, hormis les mouches et les vers, aucune créatures n'est venus se nourrir. C'est comme si les charognards les avaient esquivés, normalement des marques de crocs devraient être présents sur leurs chaires, mais là rien du tout. De plus ils ont tous été égorgés dans le plus grand des silences, sans qu'aucun n'en réveil aucun, comme si ils étaient tous mort en même temps, ou du moins trop rapidement pour avertir leur comparses. Sans oublier la signification du derniers. Clairement, c'était une punition : toi qui a eu l'audace de blesser un enfant en ces lieux, soit prêt à en subir le prix. Sans oublier, pour finir, qu'ils étaient censés vous porter un animal maître, animal qui se trouvait sans doute dans cette cage, animal qui à été libéré. Fini le médecin acariâtre de sa voie polaire habituelle.

Sa remarque parut de suite stupide aux deux autres hommes.. Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait les faits, ils ne pouvaient qu'admettre que le médecin avait des arguments plutôt convaincants. Surtout, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'en tant qu'homme de sciences, Severus ne croyait que difficilement en ce genre de conte de bonne'femme. Alors quoi ? Un esprit vengeur hantait-il vraiment ces bois ?

\- Bien, prenons quelques armes et partons. Il n'y a rien de plus à voir ici pour le moment.

Ils ne perdirent pas un instant et firent chemin inverse jusque leurs montures. Ils n'avaient pris, au final, qu'assez peu d'armes, ne supportant plus l'odeur du lieu. Ils chevauchaient depuis un peu moins d'une heure à présent. Le silence était assourdissant, chacun étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. L'ambiance restait lourde de questions, quel genre de personne aurait pus faire ça ? Ou alors étais-ce réellement un être surnaturel ? Mais cette idée impliquait que ce genre de choses existaient, ce qui était, pour le jeune lord, une grande remise en question sur ce qu'il pensait connaître du monde. Une remise en question bien difficile pour un jeune lord aussi sure de lui que l'était Tom.

Tout à ses pensées, il redressa brusquement sa tête lorsqu'il entendit un cri venant des bois. Sur leur garde, les trois hommes fixaient attentivement l'endroit qu'ils pensaient être l'origine du bruit. Un son retentis, leur confirmant leur premier instinct. Anticipant un possible combat, ils descendirent de leur monture, et se mirent sur leurs gardes, dégainant pour la deuxième fois de la journée leurs armes.

-Non, reviens !

Le cris était plus en plus proche. Le bruit des feuilles mortes, craquants sous des pas, se faisait à présent entendre. Soudain, devant leurs yeux incrédules et intrigués, un jeune loup gris déboula. Mais la surprise se renforça lorsque soudain arriva la provenance du cris.

Sa nymphe était de nouveau là, devant lui, à portée de main. Le jeune brun se trouvait face à lui, dans une attitude surprise, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Enfin ils se retrouvaient. Le temps semblait s'être figé, Tom n'avait plus aucune conscience de ses camarades de route : ne comptait que la nymphe devant lui. Il rengaina son épée, fit prudemment un pas en direction de sa nymphe. Il anticipait le moment où elle allait finir par repartir dans la forêt, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsque le garçon se détourna pour courir dans la forêt, suivis à la trace par le canidé.

Tom se mit de suite à sa poursuite. Le traquant autant que faire se peu. Une course acharnée avait commencée, Tom tentait de ne pas perdre le jeune homme de vue, tant bien que mal. Pourtant arrivé un moment, il le perdit tout simplement de vue. Il arrêta aussitôt sa course folle, le souffle précipité et les sens au aguets, il se concentrait sur le moindre bruit.

Soudain, un couinement retentit, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, il fini par en trouver l'origine perchée dans un arbre.

Il laissa un rire éclater, franchement jamais sa nymphe n'arrêterait de le surprendre. Il était là, perché dans un arbre, tenant un jeune loup dans ses bras. Il semblait bien embêté dans cette situation : visiblement il n'avait pas prévus que le loup fasse le moindre bruit. Même si pour Tom ça semblait plutôt évident : les canidés ne sont pas fait pour être dans des arbres. Tom entendis arriver ses camarades derrière lui, et savait que leurs regards étaient maintenant fixé sur sa nymphe. Quelque part, ce fait l'énervait : lui seul avait le droit de poser ses yeux sur cette sublime créature, il voulait qu'il soit tout à lui, et lui seulement.

\- Severus, j'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de te présenter la personne qui a soigné mes blessures. Fit il sans détourner son regard du brun.

En entendant ça, le médecin porta un regard d'autant plus curieux sur le jeune homme : comment un être aussi jeune pouvait avoir fait ça ? C'était un mystère.

\- Te voilà dans une situation bien compliqué… Voudrais-tu de l'aide.

\- Non j'admire la vue, vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille. Répondit le brun avec véhémence.

\- Voyons, je ne saurais laisser une jeune personne en situation si difficile. Repris Tom, un sourire en coin. Sa nymphe au caractère si affirmé lui avait tant manqué.

\- Eh bien écartez-vous, que je puisses descendre.

Tom obéit docilement à cet ordre, à la plus grande surprise de ses comparses de la ville : ce gamin n'avait-il aucun instinct de survis ? Mais Severus se raisonna vite, se souvenant que cette personne vivait en forêt et, cela, sûrement depuis un long moment. Il était donc normal qu'il n'ai aucune idée du fonctionnement des conventions sociale.

Après avoir chuchoté des mots inaudible au loup, le jeune garçon sauta souplement de l'arbre, portant toujours le loup, celui-ci se positionnant à ses pieds à peine fut il à terre. Tom s'émerveillait de la grâce et de la souplesse de ce corps, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer en des vêtements bien plus avantageux, ou sans vêtements, tout simplement attaché à son lit.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir en de pareil circonstances.

\- Moi je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'emmène dans le coin, puis ce que tu sembles ne jamais venir par ici ?

Le jeune ne répondis pas mais son regard, qui s'était tourné vers le loup qui avait soudainement plaqué ses oreilles contre sa tête, était assez explicite : le petit n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

-C'est tout même un heureux hasard !

\- Heureux oui…

\- D'ailleurs je te présente Lucius Malfoy ainsi que Severus Snape. Fit Tom, commençant à manquer de patience devant le peu d'enthousiasme dont l'autre faisait preuve. Severus est médecin dans notre ville.

Il vit les yeux du brun se tourner vers le plus acariâtre du groupe, et ses dents grincèrent légèrement en voyant un intérêt, curieux et polis, prendre place sur le si jolie visage.

\- Ravis de faire votre rencontre monsieur, vous êtes sans doutes quelqu'un d'extrêmement compétant et ne doute pas que vous auriez beaucoup à m'apprendre. Fit le brun avec un léger hochement de la tête, marque de respect qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu à l'égard de Tom.

\- Il en est de même pour moi. Votre soin était tout simplement parfait. Répondit Severus, en inclinant également la tête tout en gardant un œil sur la réaction de son maître.

Tom n'avait bien entendus pas raté le respect dans les gestes et la voie de sa nymphe. Il était sien, et pourtant il osait regarder ainsi une personne autre que lui ? La colère grondait sourdement sous sa peau. Pourtant cet intérêt pouvait jouer en sa faveur.

\- Il est vrai que Severus est un homme particulièrement compétant. Tu pourrais effectivement apprendre beaucoup à ses côtés. Tous le regardais, mais seul la réaction du brun comptait pour lui, et ce brun le regardait avec méfiance. Mais malheureusement, il faudrait pour ça que tu viennes en ville, vois-tu Severus ne peux partir trop longtemps, après tout on pourrait avoir besoin de lui à tout moment.

Le brun semblait déçu et le sourire de Tom ne se faisait que plus carnassier: son piège pouvait se refermer.

-Tu peux bien évidemment venir pour pouvoir discuter avec lui, je serais ravis de te loger durant ton passage en ville.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je ne vais pas juste quitter ma maison pour aller en ville, même si discuter avec vous, monsieur Snape, doit être extrêmement enrichissant.

Mais le jeune lord était un maître dans l'art de la négociation et il voyait, dans les yeux du jeune, vaciller l'hésitation, et dans son esprit Tom souriait de satisfaction.

\- Je vais te faire une proposition. Je comprend que tu ne puisse partir juste comme ça, alors je te propose de réfléchir durant une semaine à mon idée. Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, nous reviendront chercher ta réponse. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Le jeune garçon hésita un moment avant de donner son accord.

\- Tu sais, dans mon monde, on conclu un accord par une poigne de main.

\- Dans le miens on ne conclu pas d'accord.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Tom pris le risque de se voir être rejeter en levant le premier sa main. Sa nymphe hésita encore un instant avant que ses yeux ne retrouvent leur détermination et prennent la main de Tom. Leurs accord était scellé, dans une semaine Tom viendrait chercher la réponse de sa nymphe.

* * *

**Alors, alors? Bon j'avoue que pour certains passage je me suis inspirée d'un livre que je vous aies déjà présenter dans un chapitre précédent " La part des ténèbres" de Stephen King. Mais que voulez-vous, ce livre est l'un de mes préférés du moment. **

**Vous savez, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire je savais que j'allais devoir faire un minimum de recherches. Je vous ai déjà parler de l'alcool, que Tom n'a finalement pas bus dans l'un des chapitre précédent. J'ai aussi chercher le genre de vêtements qu'ils portaient à l'époque. J'ai aussi fait des recherches sur les armes utilisées à l'époque, mais aussi les croyances populaires! Mais cette fois j'ai tapé dans ma barre de recherche "combien faut-il de temps à un corps pour se décomposer"... Jamais je n'aurais pensé faire cette recherche... Et non, je n'ai pas été voir les images associées, je n'ai aucune envie d'être traumatisée... **

**Bon je vais finir avec tout de même une parole qui sonne douce: ces deux chapitres (celui-ci et le précédent) ne sont pas les premiers d'une longue lignée, mon histoire ne sera pas composé que de ce genre de passages, même si il y en aura quand même pas mal, parce que d'un côté je me sent mal d'écrire ce genre d'immondice mais de l'autre je trouve ça marrant... l'humain est tordus. Et vous ne pouvez me critiquer, vous qui me lisez, car vous l'êtes au moins autant que moi.**

**Ceci étant je vous fais des bisous mes loulous. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow les gars ça faisait un bail! Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va nickel! Je suis en train de boire une tasse de thé (fruit rouge) c'est vraiment un truc que j'aime en ce moment. En plus je suis sur le point de m'acheter une paire de chaussure qui me fait de l'œil depuis pas mal de temps, je vous raconte même pas à quel point je suis pressée de les avoir! En plus j'ai trouvé des petits vêtements pour ma nièce à la braderie que j'ai fait hier, trop choupix. Je sais qu'elle va être adorable dedans! (moi gaga? Mais non voyons!)**

**Plus sérieusement, parce que je sais que ma vie est loin de vous intéresser, je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires. Il y à eu de nombreux nouveau venus à qui je souhaite la bienvenus, et pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, merci encore de me suivre. Ça fait chaud au cœur.**

**Je vais pas parler plus ici, mais à la fin de ce chapitre j'aurais une question importante pour vous, alors s'il vous plaît allez voir et prenez le temps de me répondre c'est très important. **  
**Je vous laisse donc à la lecture et vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Harry pensait sérieusement qu'il avait dû contrarier une quelconque entité. Pourtant tout avait continué normalement suite à cette soirée dons il ne se souvenait que partiellement. Il était rentré chez lui, puis était parti dormir, pour ensuite reprendre sa vie normale. Il allait chercher des herbes, plantes, champignons, passait beaucoup de temps avec Nuggets et les autres louveteaux… Sa vie avait repris son cours exactement comme elle était avant cette nuit là. La seule différence était que cette chouette au si beau plumage blanc, qu'il avait alors libérée, se tenait à présent toujours sur son terrain, lui portant parfois des souris et mulots. Harry en savait la signification aussi il ne faisait que la regarder avec un sourire de gratitude. Elle n'avait encore jamais essayé de l'approcher physiquement, mais Harry savait qu'elle allait rester dans ce coin de forêt aussi longtemps que possible : sûrement considérait-elle avoir une dette de vie envers lui.

Harry devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait cet animal très étrange : les chouettes sont des animaux nocturnes, pourtant elle, elle avait un rythme d'animal diurne. Elle restait toujours à proximité des loups, ne prêtant même pas attention à leur présence. Dans le même ordre d'idées, elle le surveillait toujours, de plus ou moins loin, elle dardait son regard perçant sur lui. C'était légèrement dérangeant mais Harry s'y était vite fait, l'animale devait avoir une raison pour agir de cette manière, une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait repris le cours de sa vie, commençant même à aider les ours à préparer leur hibernation. Mais cet apparent retour à la normalité n'avait été que de courte durée.

Il y a deux jours de cela, il était une nouvelle fois parti en promenade avec Nuggets. Ils jouaient sur le chemin comme ils le faisaient souvent, mais le loup avait été pris d'une folie, d'un sursaut d'énergie que Harry ne pouvait expliquer que par son jeune âge : il avait commencé à courir et sauter partout et en tout sens. Faisait des allers-retours à toute vitesse sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Il courait tel un dément, sa langue rose pendant sur le côté de sa gueule, sans s'arrêter un seul instant pour, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire, regarder vers Harry. En le voyant faire Harry n'avait d'abord rien fait d'autre qu'éclater de rire, ce genre de spectacle était juste tellement mignon, tellement adorable, qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas faire autre chose. Puis il avait continué à avancer tranquillement, sans prendre réellement de direction. Comme à l'accoutumé il se laissait porter par ses pas sans prendre garde aucune d'où ils le mèneraient. Il continuait de surveiller Nuggets du coin de l'œil : à présent il pourchassait un oiseau à la gorge rouge, lui aboyant dessus tandis qu'il avait adopté une posture de préparation au saut, sa queux battant énergiquement et joyeusement l'air. Bien entendus l'oiseau restait perché sur une branche, le regard vissé à cette étrange créature qui voulait jouer avec lui alors qu'il tellement plus grand que lui. L'oiseau s'envola de sa branche, et Nuggets partis à sa poursuite.

Harry avait vus le jeune loup partir à la poursuite de l'oiseau, il ne mis pas longtemps à lui aussi partir en course. Mais le loup courait plus vite que lui à présent et Harry peinait à les suivre. Pourtant ce fait ne commença à le gêner que lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la direction que prenait les deux autres.

\- Non, Nuggets, pas par là ! Reviens !

Mais rien à faire, le jeune ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sa course. Harry réitéra plusieurs fois son appel, mais le résultat restait le même. Un peu plus loin il pouvait percevoir un bout de chemin, et son regard se fixa immédiatement sur Nuggets, tel un prédateur fixant sa proie. Il sorti à découvert de la forêt pour arriver enfin au près du jeune. Mais il remarqua vite que si le loup s'était arrêté c'était pour une bonne raison : face à eux se trouvait trois hommes aux épées dégainées. Trois hommes dont un que Harry reconnus de suite : l'étranger corbeau se trouvait de nouveau face à lui, comme si dame destinée s'amusait de les faire se rencontrer.

Harry ne pouvait que constater que l'homme semblait se porter comme un charme, bien droit dans ses bottes tandis que lui et ses acolytes rengainaient leurs épées. Pourtant l'envie de s'enquérir de la santé de son ancien patient n'était pas le moins du monde présente, alors il fit rapidement demi-tours suivis de près par Nuggets qui était redevenu beaucoup plus sage.

Ils couraient tout deux à travers les arbres, mais Harry percevait très bien, plus loin, les lourd bruits des bottes rencontrant le sol, lui même était un vas nus pieds depuis qu'il vivait en forêt, il avait vite eu fait comprendre que des pieds chaussés étaient des pieds bruyant.

Pourtant il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils continuent à courir pendant trop longtemps : son instinct était en train de le mener droit en direction de son territoire. En plus de ça, il voyait qu'après avoir autant joué le loup commençait à être légèrement fatigué, il le voyait par la légère instabilité du loup sur ses appuis. Malgré ce constat ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient juste s'arrêter : une rencontre avec les autres était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait éviter autant que faire se peu, il ne pouvait pas juste s'arrêter pour commencer à discuter avec ces humains. Il pouvait toujours monter à un arbre, mais il serait vite découvert à cause de Nuggets, qui resterait sans doute assis au pieds du tronc, comme il le faisait lorsque Harry passait des après midi à procrastiner sur une branche. Aussi prit-il la décision de monter sur une branche, en tenant le loup. Il savait que ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée, mais l'urgence l'empêchait de penser raisonnablement.

C'est lorsqu'ils furent ensemble, perchés comme ils l'étaient, Harry tentant de réconforter le loup effrayé,qu'il se rendit vraiment compte de l'absurdité de son idée. Le canin n'avaient aucun instincts de grimpeur. Ils ne grimpaient juste pas aux arbres. Aussi il ne fut finalement pas étonné lorsque le loup, toujours aussi apeuré, émis des jappements apeurés ce qui attira l'attention du corbeau qui avait fini par arriver à leur hauteur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lever les yeux en leur direction et éclata de rire, faisant Harry grincer des dents : comment ce type, qu'il avait sauvé, se permettait-il de se moquer de lui comme ça ! Il allait lui faire fermer son clapé… dès qu'il serait dans une situation plus propice. Parce qu'il devait bien avouer que lui même pouvait comprendre le comique de sa situation et que, d'un point de vus externe, ce devait être hilarant. Les compagnons du corbeau moqueur arrivèrent peu après, leurs regards se posant directement sur Harry qui ne put que rougir d'embarras.

\- Severus, laisses moi te présenter la personne qui a soigné mes blessures. Fit l'ancien patient, sans pour autant quitter Harry des yeux.

En entendant ça, l'homme tout de noir vêtus porta sur Harry une attention bien plus grande, le rendant d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Ce type avait un regard trop scrutateur pour que ce soit agréable, comme s'il avait la capacité de voir au-delà de son corps, de voir son âme…

\- Te voilà dans une situation bien compliqué… Voudrais-tu de l'aide.

\- Non j'admire la vue, vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille. Harry n'avait pas pus s'empêcher d'être véhément : ce type avait le dont de l'énerver profondément.

\- Voyons, je ne saurais laisser une jeune personne en situation si difficile. Repris l'autre, avec un rictus.

\- Eh bien écartez-vous, que je puisses descendre.

Oui il venait de donner un ordre à quelqu'un de visiblement hiérarchiquement supérieur, mais il s'en fichait. De toute façon personne ne le prendrait comme une insulte, après tout il vivait depuis si longtemps hors du monde dit civilisé qu'il devrait être normal pour quelqu'un comme lui d'oublier les codes sociaux.

Dès que l'autre eu bougé, il descendit rapidement de l'arbre, le loups toujours dans les bras, celui-ci venant se mettre de suite à ses pieds. Il se trouvait de nouveau face à face avec l'homme et, s'il faisait bonne figure, à l'intérieur il était paniqué. Il n'avait jamais pensé revoir cet homme, ne savait pas quoi faire, se sentait trop petit face à lui, alors même que sa taille ne le dérangeait plus. Pareillement, il sentait trop fragile, trop frêle, face à cet homme, il savait que dans un combat de force il n'aurait aucune chances. Même lui échapper était difficile, le bougre avait réussi à le suivre à la trace malgré qu'il soit actuellement dans son élément.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir en de pareil circonstances.

\- Moi je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'emmène dans le coin, puis ce que tu sembles ne jamais venir par ici ?

Harry tourna de suite son regard, légèrement accusateur, vers Nuggets : c'était totalement sa faute si, à présent, il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Le petit comprenait le reproche, aussi il baissa ses oreilles, les aplatissant totalement sur son crane. En voyant ça Harry ne pouvait tout simplement plus lui en vouloir, alors il fit son regard plus doux.

-C'est tout même un heureux hasard !

\- Heureux oui… Répondit Harry alors que ses pensées indiquaient tout le contraire.

\- D'ailleurs je te présente Lucius Malfoy ainsi que Severus Snape. Severus est médecin dans notre ville.

Curieux devant cette nouvelle, Harry détailla plus attentivement celui désigné comme médecin. C'est vrai qu'il semblait être homme de logiques et de sciences, quelqu'un dont les connaissances imposent le respect.

\- Ravis de faire votre rencontre monsieur, vous êtes sans doutes quelqu'un d'extrêmement compétant et ne doute pas que vous même auriez beaucoup à m'apprendre. Fit Harry tout en inclinant légèrement la tête, comme marque de respect. Il n'avait plus fait ce geste depuis tellement d'années et pourtant il lui était venus naturellement face à cet homme. Harry lui même en était surpris, mais il faisait confiance à son instinct, si son instinct disait qu'il le fallait, alors il le ferait. En tel homme, il le savait et, quelque part l'espérait, pourrait lui en apprendre tellement qu'il ne pouvait que lui donner marques de respects.

\- Il en est de même pour moi. Votre soin était tout simplement parfait. Répondit le dit Severus, en inclinant également la tête.

Harry remarqua que le corbeau semblait colérique face à ce qu'il venait de voir, et il ne mis guère longtemps à en comprendre la raison : ce qui énervait le corbeau était qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de politesse alors que pour lui, pour cet homme si socialement haut, il n'avait eu aucune marque de respect. Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir : c'était à son tour de se moquer de l'autre. C'est tout à sa joie de vengeance qu'il manqua le changement d'attitude de son opposant.

\- Il est vrai que Severus est un homme particulièrement compétant. Tu pourrais effectivement apprendre beaucoup de chose de lui. Mais malheureusement, il faudrait pour ça que tu viennes en ville, vois-tu Severus ne peux partir trop longtemps, après tout on pourrait avoir besoin de lui à tout moment.

En entendant cette phrase, Harry venait de voir être soufflé ses espoirs, naïf, d'en apprendre de suite d'avantage que ce qu'il avait déjà découvert. Il était véritablement déçu de la tournure des événements : il avait cru un instant pouvoir faire de cette rencontre inopportune une ressource de connaissances.

-Tu peux bien évidemment venir pour pouvoir discuter avec lui, je serais ravis de te loger durant ton passage en ville.

\- Non. Répondit Harry : il était absolument hors de question qu'il aille en ville, plus encore qu'il vive chez l'autre.

\- Non ?

\- Je ne vais pas juste quitter ma maison pour aller en ville, même si discuter avec vous, monsieur Snape, doit être extrêmement enrichissant.

Harry devait bien avouer que la proposition d'en apprendre plus était tentante, mais il ne pouvait pas juste partir, comme ça, sans avoir rien préparé. L'idée même lui paraissait d'une stupidité sans nom.

\- Je vais te faire une proposition. Je comprend que tu ne puisse partir juste comme ça, alors je te propose de réfléchir durant une semaine à mon idée. Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, nous reviendront chercher ta réponse. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry hésitait vraiment, mais finalement, ce n'engageait à rien. Il acceptait simplement de réfléchir à l'offre qui lui était faite. Aussi il ne risquait rien. Il hocha la tête, regardant d'un regard défiant et déterminé l'autre.

\- Tu sais, dans mon monde, on conclu un accord par une poigne de main.

\- Dans le miens on ne conclu pas d'accord.

Oui c'était faux, il avait conclu des accords de paix et d'amitié avec les loups et les ours, mais il considérait que ce n'était pas pareil. Et que l'homme l'avait bien cherché, et non il n'était absolument pas puéril, merci bien. Cette remarque, faite à lui-même, lui fit avoir une moue mentale. Tout à ses réflexions, il vit avec surprise une main se tendre vers lui. Bien qu'il sache tout à fait ce que ce genre de geste signifiait, il n'avait jamais eu à le poser. Bien sur il avait déjà tenus les pattes de nombreux animaux, parfois il les avaient même forcés à se dresser sur leurs pattes arrières. Mais il n'avait jamais touché un humain de cette façon… Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Et puis comme ça l'autre verrait qu'il savait exactement les codes sociaux, mais qu'il n'en avait simplement rien à faire de lui… Après tout c'est lui qui lui en devait une. Décidé, il tendit donc sa main pour prendre celle de l'autre qui la serra fermement.

Suite à ça Harry avait attendus que les trois autres soient partis suffisamment loin, pour recommencer à récolter quelques nourritures, pour ensuite rentrer chez eux.

Ces événements étaient survenus il y à de cela deux jours, il n'en restait donc à présent plus que cinq et Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, pour commencer, parce qu'il irait en ville et quoi qu'il en pense, il devait bien admettre que ses capacités d'interaction humaine étaient rouillées. Ensuite ça impliquerait de vivre chez son ancien patient, il ne le détestait certes pas mais il le trouvait dérangent… Il le fixait toujours d'une façon étrange qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais bon après ce serais un juste retour de service et il pourrait apprendre tellement de choses du médecin de ville, et il était sûre que le riche citadins devait avoir des livres. Lui même n'en avait eu qu'un seul entre les mains au cour de sa vie, c'était un petit livret appartenant à son instituteur chez les Dursley, Mr Ronnand. Si il y en avait, il se demandait s'il arriverait à les lires, après tout même s'il savait écrire, le risque que son écriture ai dévié de la véritable, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendus compte, était probable. Si tel était le cas alors ce serait pour lui la plus grande des frustrations : tant de savoirs à porté de main et pourtant inatteignable. Bien sur il ne fallait pas non plus oublier la source de savoirs que pourrait être le médecin : il pourrait ne pas vouloir partager son savoir si durement acquis, ou alors n'aurait tout simplement pas le temps : il savait que cette période de l'année était source de maladie chez les humains. Mais dans ce cas, combien de temps resterait-il en ville ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Plus ?

Et s'il y allait, peut-être qu'il pourrait se procurer quelques biens, tel qu'un panier, par exemple, ce qui lui serait fort utile lors de ses récoltes. Ou encore quelques vêtements de rechanges, les siens faisaient vraiment peine à voire. S'il continuait ainsi, un jour il finirait par se promener entièrement nus, excepté par temps froids, où il porterait des peaux… Mais était-ce grave de se promener nus ? Non, puis ce que ce n'était qu'un reste de pudeur de sa première vie, et puis de toute façon personne ne le verrai mis à part les animaux qui, eux aussi, était nu sous leur pelage.

Harry se cogna une nouvelle fois la tête contre le tronc d'un arbre. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis deux jours, dans l'espoir que ça l'aide à trouver une solution à ses questions. Mais bien sur ce n'était pas le cas, les arguments en faveur et en défaveur ne cessaient de s'opposer. Son envie de connaissance s'opposant fermement avec son besoin de vivre au plus loin des hommes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, vivait en autarcie, et s'en débrouillait très bien. Il avait développé des aptitudes physique qu'il savait hors de porté de la plus part des humains, mais aussi des capacités de soigneur suffisante pour subvenir aux besoins des créatures environnantes. Bien qu'il pense ainsi, une peur restait, sournoisement, dans son esprits : celle d'un jour se trouver face à un mal qu'il ne pourrait guérir. Il se sentirait alors démunis, serait incapable de faire quoi ce soit, si ce n'est peut être réduire la peine du pauvre malheureux. Mais cette façon de penser, très humaine, était assez énervante : on ne pouvait pas tout soigner, et si un être venait à mourir d'un mal incurable, alors il en allait de la volonté de la nature et rien ni personne ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais malgré tout il était tout de même tenté… Parce qu'aussi, il n'avait vécus que dans un petit village, loin de tout. Il se demandait comment était la vie, à la ville. Il se demandait s'il pourrait se fondre dans la masse, ou si au contraire il jurerait terriblement, se retrouvant incapable de passer inaperçue. Ce serais une étude de comportement intéressant que d'étudier le faire vivre des hommes, mais s'il n'était pas assez invisible, alors il ne pourrait étudier ce phénomène correctement.

Harry était indécis, il ne savait pas quoi faire et les même pensées tourbillonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, sans aucunes nouveautés. Se décollant de l'arbre, il se décida à attendre le jour fatidique, alors il improviserait, donnerait la première réponse qui lui passerait par l'esprit. Il espérait simplement que, comme le disait la vieille Mrs Figg, « le temps lui porte conseil ».

Aussi il avait essayé d'y penser le moins possible, reprenant ses activités normales. Il avait aussi décidé d'habituer Nuggets à se trouver dans un arbre, juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait : peut-être finirait-il par y grimper seul ? A cette idée Harry laissai toujours échapper un rire joyeux. Durant ces moments les autres loups les regardaient bizarrement, les pensaient sans doute fou, estimait Harry. Mais lui s'amusait comme un fou à chaque fois, Nuggets sûrement beaucoup moins. Mais le jeune brun savait qu'il allait réussir à l'habituer à être en hauteur.

Pour le consoler, après chaque petite séance, Harry passait du temps à le câliner, le papouiller, aussi Nuggets ne rechignait pas trop à laisser Harry faire ses expériences.

Mais bien sur ces jours de paix laissèrent leur place à celui que Harry attendait mais craignait en même temps. Cette journée avait particulièrement mal commencé : un ours était venus passer la nuit devant chez lui, lui bloquant le passage. Certes ce n'arrivait pas souvent, mais c'était bien compliqué de faire bouger un ours, surtout en période pré-hibernative. Ensuite il avait constaté que ses noisettes avaient disparues au profit d'un cadavre de mulot : la chouette blanche était passée par là. La suite de la journée s'était faite avec le même genre de problèmes, encore et encore, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuves. Il en était arrivé à un point où il pensait sérieusement à ne juste pas aller à cette rencontre. Il n'avait pas eu cette idée en tête avant, parce que premièrement il hésitait sérieusement et, deuxièmement, c'était extrêmement impolis, et il voulait respecter sa parole. Question d'honneur. En y pensant, cette façon de voir les chose était elle aussi typiquement humaine, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas renier tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain…

Alors il avait finalement décidé qu'il irait et s'était résigné à ce que sa journée soit terriblement difficile pour ses nerfs déjà éprouvés.

Ils n'avaient pas fixé un horaire de rencontre, ce qui arrangeait Harry. En effet, alors qu'il était en train de partir, Nuggets s'était mis en tête de l'accompagner, il sautait partout autour de lui tel un jeune chiot. Harry avait passé quelques heures à lui faire comprendre que, non, il ne pouvait pas venir avec lui pour cette fois. Le résultat était qu'il était arrivé alors que le soleil commençait à descendre pour laisser sa place à sa comparse la lune.

Alors qu'il arrivait au point de rencontre, il fit ses pas plus légers encore qu'à l'accoutumé, il préférait surprendre plutôt qu'être surpris. Pour cette raison, il remarqua que cette fois ne se trouvait présent que le médecin et celui qu'il nommait dans sa tête le corbeau. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement mécontent et Harry supposa qu'ils devaient attendre depuis un moment.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il viendra réellement maître ? Demandait le médecin.

\- Bien sur qu'il viendra, il n'est pas du genre à ne pas honorer ses promesses.

\- Si je puis me permettre mon lord, peut être qu'une poigne de main n'a pas de sens pour lui. Après tout, il vous a clairement exprimé qu'il n'avait jamais passé d'accords avec qui que ce fut.

Harry ne pouvait que remarquer toute la précaution dont faisait preuve le médecin lorsqu'il s'adressait à celui qu'il nommait son maître. Il n'avait pas bien réalisé à quel point le statut de l'étranger était important…

\- Remettrais tu en cause ma capacité d'analyse Severus ?

\- Non maître, je n'oserais pas, simplement…

\- Simplement ?

\- Je me posait la question des réels aptitudes sociale de cet enfant, considérant le temps qu'il a vécus en sauvageon, je ne peux que me poser la question. Près tout il est certes évidents qu'il à vécus en contact d'Hommes, mais qui sait depuis quand ce n'est plus le cas...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, il est très apte socialement. Fit le maître, avec un rictus rageurs. Visiblement il n'avait pas oublié l'affront que Harry lui avait fait en s'inclinant, même que peu, face à un être moins important que lui.

Harry s'avança tranquillement vers les deux hommes, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, il était dans leurs angles mort. S'approchant doucement du dos des deux homme, il posa délicatement chacune de ses mains sur leur dos en chuchotant un léger « bouh ». La réaction fut vive et immédiate : tout deux sursautèrent, se retournant dans un mouvement rapide et dégainant leurs lames, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant qui les avaient surpris. Harry, devant leur réaction éclata d'un rire bruyant tant la situation l'amusait : pensaient-ils vraiment pouvoir le blesser avec des lames comme les leurs ? Elles étaient bien trop grande pour cet environnement, elles se coinceraient dans un arbre bien avant de l'atteindre lui.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que je vous aies surpris. Fit Harry entre deux rires.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit effectivement le cas. Lui répondit le corbeau, un air agacé sur le visage. Severus quand à lui était partis se poster un peu en retrait, il avait apparemment reçu ordre de ne pas intervenir aujourd'hui.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, je ne pensait pas que vous vous laisseriez surprendre ainsi.

\- Je dois avouer que ta discrétion est incroyable.

\- Oh vous savez,, j'ai dû longtemps m'entraîner pour arriver à un tel résultat, pourtant il me reste encore un long chemin à faire.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'ose demander comment tu y es alors arrivé.

\- Osez, osez. Je vais vous donner une base de départ si vous le désiré : vos bottes sont source de bien trop de bruits.

\- Oh je vois, mais nus pieds je serais plus instable encore que je ne le suit déjà.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est de l'entraînement.

Un silence s'entendit après cette discussion que Harry jugerait plus tard comme stupide, inutile et frivole.

\- Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition ? Souhaites-tu venir passer quelques temps en ville ?

\- Je me demandais… Ce que vous entendiez par « quelques temps » ?

\- Oh, je ne sais l'autre, l'air de réfléchir. Disons... le temps qu'il faudra. Sache qu'en tout les cas tu sera le bienvenus dans ma demeure.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

Ah, Harry l'avait contrarié, mauvaise idée... il avait été trop directe, son instinct avait pris le dessus. Il n'avait plus qu'à rattraper sa bourde. L'autre semblait vraiment déçu, mais surtout irrité. Harry était peut être téméraire, mais il comprenait fort bien que, dans l'instant, mieux valait caresser l'homme dans le sens du poil.

\- Pardonnez moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne peut et n'ose quitter cet endroit. Comprenez, c'est ici ma maison, je ne peux pas juste partir pour un temps indéterminé, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Et puis je n'ai certes pas ma place en ville. Alors même si cela signifie à renoncer à une dose de savoirs conséquente, je ne peux me permettre d'accepter votre proposition.

Harry avait sortis sa tirade d'une traite. Il espérait avoir calmé le jeune maître face à lui. Pourtant il fut déçu de voir une colère froide et impassible émaner de l'autre et une fois de plus il se sentait terriblement malingre face à cet homme de prestance.

\- Je vois.

Oui, et Harry aussi voyait : la voix de cet homme s'était faites terriblement froide, tellement qu'il s'en voulut l'espace d'un instant. Après tout il n'avait montré à cet personne que du dédain, certes il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais de suite après il s'en était débarrassé sans remords. Ensuite il avait blessé la fierté de l'autre en inclinant la tête face un quelque de moins élevé que lui. Harry savait que l'instant pour lui, même s'il se moquait d'eux précédemment, était fragile. Aussi il mis de côté son envie de partir en courant et, doucement, il abaissa de quelque centimètres son buste tout entier. Il pouvait bien faire ça puis ce qu'il s'était reconnus à lui même que son comportement avait été sommairement horrible.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fais venir jusque ici pour rien.

L'autre ne répondis pas de suite et Harry se redressa, pourtant, face à lui, le visage de l'homme avait changé. Il semblait irrité, mais satisfait en même temps. Et tout ses instincts lui hurlaient de fuir tout en sachant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il tissu imbibé d'un liquide inconnus, à l'odeur forte et prenante, lui fut placé sur le nez, il perdis bien vite connaissance, N'ayant que le temps d'entendre une dernière phrase de l'autre :

\- Je ne me déplace jamais pour rien.

* * *

**La relation avance et change doucement, mais c'est ce qu'on aime non? C'est ennuyant quand les choses vont trop vite! A ce stade Doudou pense que Tom mérite la potence. J'avoue que moi aussi, mais bon c'est pas quelqu'un de bien le Tomichou! **

**Comme je vous en ai fait par en haut j'ai un dilemme qui se pose à moi. En effet Ange m'a fait remarquer (et je l'en remercie) que je pourrais mettre un avertissement lors des scènes dégueulasses qui pourrait subvenir dans mes chapitres. J'ai déjà vus cette pratique, l'ai déjà lus. C'est là que mon dilemme arrive:**

**Certes prévenir que la scène dégueux est là, pour que ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire puisse la passer, est intéressant: ça permet à ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ce genre de chose de ne pas le faire, ce que je comprend fort bien. Moi même j'ai eu bien du mal à les écrire (j'aurais d'ailleurs même aimés être capable de mieux les décrire que ce que je ne l'ai fait).**

**Cependant dans ces parties se trouvent des éléments de la psychologie d'Harry, éléments qui pourraient avoir (ont) leur importance pour la suite. Ainsi rater ces passages c'est rater un point, qui me semble important, de cette histoire. Ce qui serait dommage vous en conviendrez. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que l'époque où se passe le récit était bien violent et qu'on aura beau dire ce qu'on voudra mais ce genre d'horreur pourrait, plus ou moins, arriver dans la vrai vie (si j'y aie pensé, d'autres y ont sans doutes pensé avant moi).**

**En plus de cela, je trouve que mettre un truc du genre "scène dégueux lisez pas mes bouts de choux " (bien sur c'est ici une caricature) coupe le récit. Et donne envie de ne pas lire cette partie à, a peu prêt, tout le monde. (moi compris) **

**Comme vous aurez pus le deviner je n'aime pas trop cette pratique, après tout j'ai prévenus dès le début que ce genre de trucs surviendraient. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, je comprend que des gens qui, comme Ange, sont principalement venus pour la romance n'aies pas envie de lire ce genre de trucs, qui je le rappelle de surviendront ****pas**** souvent. J'insiste sur ce point car c'est important, mon but n'est pas de partir dans le gore. **

**Ainsi viens ma question: dois-je, oui ou non, mettre cet avertissement? Si vous me répondez NON, je laisse les choses ainsi et continus de ne comme j'ai commencé. Si vous me répondez OUI, j'irais mettre ces avertissements sur les deux chapitre précédents (pour d'éventuelles nouveaux-nouveaux venus) et les mettrez sur ceux à venir. Et pour ceux qui voudrais me répondre "c'est comme tu veux", il faut bien penser que moi je connais l'histoire, je n'irais pas la lire, c'est donc seulement**** pour vous**** que je mettrais ces avertissements.**

**Voilà, voilà... Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si jamais vous voulez découvrir des gens avec un esprit tordus je vous conseille la chaîne Youtube Victoria Charlton. **

**Ps: ce chapitre était censé être mis en ligne hier, mais mon internet en a voulus autrement... **


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut, salut! **

**Ça fais un moment je sais, mais ne m'en veuillez pas j'ai de très bonne raison à mon absence! Je suis aller jusque la montagne du Mordor pour détruire un anneau, sur le chemin il y a tout un tas de bestioles qui sont venus pour me faire du mal,... C'est un exploit que je soit encore en vis pour vous parler aujourd'hui! Après ça je suis aller en Amérique où j'ai croisé un ange en trench coat... Drôle d'histoire... **

**Enfin bref! je suis de retour avec un petit nouveau chapitre. Après ma demande au chapitre précédent il est ressortit qu'un avertissement en début de chapitre lorsque nécessaire est le plus intéressant. Du coup c'est ce que je vais faire.**

**Sur cette note je vous laisse à ce chapitre.**

* * *

Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses yeux étaient douloureux, son nez le grattait, sa bouche était pâteuse et son corps était particulièrement lourd. Il ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir les paupières, tellement elles étaient lourdes. Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien en cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir faire disparaître ce mal être. Pourtant il avait l'intuition qu'il valait mieux pour lui de rester immobile encore un peu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire que de rester immobile, et sa tête le faisait tellement souffrir en cet instant. Il n'avait pas le courage de pousser plus loin une réflexion qui serait finalement, il le savait, inutile. Son instinct lui indiquait de ne pas bouger, alors ainsi soit-il. Et puis, mis à part son mal être physique, l'endroit où il était allongé était tellement confortable, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait connue dans sa vie, même sa couche pourtant au combien confortable. Il était à peine réellement conscient, et son corps était si lourd, ses questions pourraient bien attendre… non ?

\- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas éveillé ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire maître, cette substance ainsi que ses dosages sont encore très imprécis.

\- Bien sortons.

Parfaitement éveillé à présent, Harry comprit pourquoi son instinct lui avait indiqué de ne pas bouger : ces hommes lui avaient fait quelque chose. Et maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair, Harry comprenait que ce qu'il sentait sous son corps était un lit au matelas de grande qualité. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, Harry découvrit au dessus de sa tête un plafond brun, moulé par diverses et élégantes formes florale. Se redressant, ignorant les gémissements mécontent de son corps, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre richement décorée. Sur les murs s'étendait une couleur verte boisé que Harry trouva de suite fade, terne, morte. A sa gauche se trouvait une grande fenêtre entourée de rideaux blanc et face à lui une commode dans les ton brun. A sa droite, comme à son chevet, se trouvait une chaise comme son oncle en vendait, elle aussi était d'un bois brun dont l'assise, le dossier et les accoudoirs étaient de velours vert. Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait avait des draps vert et blanc et le meuble en lui-même était du même brun que la commode et la chaise. De chaque côté de la tête de lit se trouvait une table de chevet, vide de tout objets. Cette chambre aurait été agréable pour n'importe qui, se disait Harry, mais elle lui semblait vide, froide, silencieuse… morte. Il n'était pas à l'aise, il n'était pas là de sa propre volonté, on l'avait kidnappé et il voulait s'échapper au plus vite, rentrer chez lui et retrouver les siens.

Pris d'un élan de colère, il se sur le grand lit pour pouvoir s'asseoir au bord, ses pieds touchants le bois lustré et froid du sol. De plus en plus éveillé et les sens de plus en plus en alerte, il remarquait avec agacement que ses vêtements avaient été changés, il n'était à présent vêtus que d'une chemise blanche à jabots, qu'il sentait être de bonne qualité. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps à observer son apparence, se levant, il se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre : au dehors il ne voyait qu'un immense jardin, avec des allées menant sans doute à une entrée de la demeure. Il aurait pus ouvrir la fenêtre et sortir de cet endroit, mais Harry doutait qu'il fut capable de se sortir indemne d'une chute de cette hauteur. Il n'avait donc d'autres choix que de s'aventurer dans les couloirs de la demeure de son kidnappeur. En pensant à lui Harry sentis sa colère gronder. L'homme n'était pas d'honneur. Il n'avait pas respecter l'engagement qu'ils avaient pris l'un envers l'autre. Lui avait montré patte blanche, mais l'autre l'avais trahis. Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici !

En se plaçant devant la porte de la chambre, il hésita un peu, sa colère s'abaissant également. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre une fois qu'il aurait franchie cette porte. Il redoutait de se perdre dans cette demeure qui semblait si grande, il redoutait de croiser ce corbeau de malheur, parce qu'il n'était pas sur son territoire. Cette donnée créait une grande insécurité chez Harry, une insécurité qui se traduisait par des doutes en ses propres compétences. Il n'était pas chez lui, ne connaissait pas le terrain qui allait s'offrir à ses yeux lorsqu'il ouvrirait cette porte, parce qu'il le ferrait à n'en pas douter. Il redoutait ce terrain qui ne lui était assurément pas favorable, bien au contraire. Mais de toutes façon ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'autres solutions.

Doucement il ouvrit la porte, la poussant en espérant qu'elle ne grince pas sur ses gonds comme le faisait celle de la cuisine des Dursley. Sortant dans le couloir, il découvrit un long corridor au mur, face à lui, tout en fenêtres faisant baigner dans la lumière du jour l'entièreté du couloir. A sa gauche se trouvait, à quelques pas plus loin, la fin du couloir. Aussi ne perdit-il pas de temps avant d'aller à droite. Le grand tapis qui courrait sous ses pieds était doux, d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté et qui assourdissait ses pas. Il était persuadé que même les pas de bottes deviendraient, grâce à ce tapis, totalement inaudibles. Mais il préférait longer le mur de porte, pour pouvoir se réfugier en cas de besoin. Il marchait doucement, attentif à chaque bruits, à chaque sons, mais le problème était là : il n'entendait aucun sons, même pas le chant des oiseaux. C'était déstabilisant d'une manière que nul ne saurait imaginer. Pourtant il continuait d'avancer tranquillement et il fini par arriver à un grand escalier tournant un peu.

Un grand sourire heureux et fier éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait du grand hall, une grande porte lui indiquant explicitement la sortie, comme si elle lui tendait les bras. S'avançant en sa direction, il entendit une voie indistincte s'élever, titillant sa curiosité. Il hésitait à s'approcher pour écouter de quoi il était question. Peut-être son ravisseur était il en train de se faire étriper, au quel cas il ne voudrait sous aucun prétexte rater ce spectacle autant morbide que délectable. D'un autre côté, ce serait prendre le risque de se faire voir, et donc de ne pas pouvoir partir… La curiosité vite mise de côté face à cette possibilité, il prit route en direction des grandes portes, qui elles aussi étaient d'ailleurs joliment moulées,

\- Tu es éveillé.

La voix était telle une lame : froide, tranchante et dangereuse. Elle avait stoppée le mouvement de Harry, main sur la poignée de la porte. Il regardait droit devant lui, n'osait pas regarder en direction de l'homme qui avait parlé, sachant parfaitement face à qui il se retrouverait. Harry ne pouvait qu'examiner la situation avec un certain affolement : il était piégé. Il se trouvait avec son ravisseur dans le dos, la main sur une sortie qui ne serait pas réellement libertaire, puis ce qu'il ne savait pas comment rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, à quelle distance il était de chez lui. Plus il analysait sa situation, plus il se sentait comme l'un de ces lapins qu'il avait si souvent piégé avant de les attraper et de les manger, et cette sensation était on ne peu plus déplaisante. Il en viendrait presque à s'en vouloir d'avoir fait vivre cette sensation à d'aussi innocente créatures,… presque. Malgré toute ses réticences il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se retourner. Alors, lentement, il retira sa main de la porte, la laissant prendre le long de son corps. Tout aussi lentement il se retourna, faisant face au corbeau étranger qui l'avait kidnappé. A ses côté se trouvait un homme blond, Harry se souvint l'avoir vus dans la forêt.

\- Vraisemblablement. Il avait fait sa voix sarcastique, sa seule défense face à ce regard froid et colérique qui lui déchirait l'échine, qui tentait de le percer à jour, de l'écraser.

\- Tu comptais nous quitter, sans même prendre la peine de nous en avertir ? Sa voie était froide et dangereuse, en d'autre circonstance Harry se serait méfié, aurait fait en sorte de calmer le corbeau face à lui. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien à perdre, son instinct lui disait d'attaquer ce malotrus qui l'avait tiré loin de son lieu.

\- Vous comptiez me kidnapper, sans même prendre la peine de me prévenir ?

Ils se regardaient fixement, les yeux dans les yeux, défiance et colère s'affrontant dans une dangereuse valse.

\- Tu étais sur le point de refuser mon offre.

\- Et vous auriez dû respecter mon choix.

\- Cela aurait été une perte, une sottise. Tu n'es qu'idiot si tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu es.

\- Oh vraiment ? Hé bien puis ce que je suis un tel idiot je vous demanderais de me reconduire en mon lieu, et ne plus jamais venir m'ennuyer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas discuter de tout ceci plus confortablement.

En disant cela il avait levé son bras vers sa droite dans une invitation à le suivre. Bien sur le premier reflex de Harry était de lui répondre vertement le fond de sa pensée. Mais il savait que ce serait vain, alors il se dirigea dans la direction donnée, ses sens attentifs au moindre mouvement derrière lui. En entrant dans la pièce indiqué il découvrit un salon bien meublé, dans le même style que la chambre dans laquelle il s'était éveillé. La pièce était dans les tons bleu ciel, lui conférent une grande luminosité, aidé ici aussi par de grandes fenêtres entourées de rideaux blanc. Harry se dirigea de suite vers l'une de ces fenêtres, échappatoire en cas de problème. Seul le corbeau était entré dans la pièce, sans doute avait il remercié son subalterne.

\- Hé bien, tu ne t'assois pas ? Demanda l'homme, la voie plus aimable mais qui semblait fausse aux oreilles du brun.

\- Non, je suis bien ici.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras. Je suppose que tu as à dire.

\- Vous m'avez kidnappé.

\- Effectivement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, cela me désole que tu ne paie pas plus d'attention à mes mots.

\- Vous m'avez dit que je ne réalisais pas ce que j'étais. Mais n'avez-vous pas pensé que j'en avais parfaite conscience mais n'en avais cure ? N'avez-vous pas pensé que j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est ?

\- Voyons, qui aimerait vivre ainsi isolé dans les bois ?

\- Mais moi voyons !

Harry le savait déjà, il l'avait déjà compris, mais cet homme était buté. Il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne tenait pas à frayer avec des Hommes, qu'il vivait heureux et paisible au milieu de cette forêt si dangereuse pour les autres, mais que lui appelait « maison ». Oui cet homme ne le comprenait pas et ne voulait pas le comprendre, seul son point de vue avait valeur à ses yeux.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, de quoi te plains-tu ? Tu vas pouvoir apprendre au près de Severus, tu auras ici accès à des connaissances qui te sont inatteignables dans ta, ô si précieuse, forêt.

\- J'avais fait le choix de ne pas venir, mais visiblement je vous avais surestimé : vous n'êtes pas aussi respectable et courtois que vous le laissez entendre.

Ce n'était visiblement pas les bons mots, puis ce que le corbeau fut à ses côté très rapidement, lui tenant fermement le menton, forçant Harry à regarder vers le haut, forçant son regard dans le sien. Harry ne pouvait qu'une fois de plus constater avec dépit combien la stature de l'homme était imposante en comparaison avec la sienne. Pour autant, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser marcher dessus : ce n'était pas son genre. Son instinct de conservation ayant totalement disparut, Harry gifla violemment la main lui tenant le menton.

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, ou pour qui vous me prenez. Mais je ne vais certainement pas juste rester ici. Je compte bien retourner chez moi au plus tôt, quoi que vous en pensiez. Vous n'êtes qu'un ingrat, n'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes aujourd'hui en vie. J'aimerais autant ne pas en venir à regretter mon geste.

Mais visiblement, et prévisiblement, ce n'était ni le bon geste, ni les bonnes paroles. Harry se retrouvait coincé entre le mur et le corps de l'homme. Celui-ci avait posé une main au mur de chaque côté de la tête de Harry. Leur corps étaient si proches et pourtant ils ne se touchaient pas, la tension était palpable, au moins autant que la colère du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Écoutes moi bien. Je fais déjà preuve de grands efforts pour ne pas simplement de ravir ici, contre ce mur ou cette fenêtre. Sache qu'à partir du moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi je t'ai ardemment désiré, si profondément et si violemment que tu en serais effrayé. Alors évite de mettre ma patience à l'épreuve. Me suis-je bien fait entendre ?

Harry était effrayé, il avait peur de comprendre les mots de cet homme. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il allait trop loin dans ses provocations. Il était menaçant : c'était un carnivore et il était sa proie. Il ne pouvait que rester là, sous son emprise, tremblant et hochant la tête sans pour autant lâcher les yeux de l'homme. Il y voyait toute la profondeur et la vérité de ses propos, et c'était d'autant plus terrifiant. Tranquillement, l'homme se détendis et retira ses mains du mur restant malgré tout très proche de Harry. Il tendis l'une de ses mains vers le visage de Harry, sous les yeux incrédule de celui-ci, avant de simplement le frôler. La main arriva jusque ses cheveux, en prenant une mèche, il l'emmena jusque ses lèvres, les baisant doucement*. A ce geste, Harry constata avec soulagement que l'homme était redevenus calme, qu'il contrôlait de nouveau ses gestes et émotions.

\- Ne soit pas effrayé, tu ne dois pas l'être.

\- Comment ne pas l'être face à de tel propos et de tels actes ? Leur deux voix étaient à peine plus hautes que des chuchotements.

\- Tu es magnifique, tu ne peux imaginer l'effet que tu me prodigue.

\- Je suis un homme, je ne puis vous faire un tel effets, vous devez vous méprendre.

\- Une telle relation entre hommes est possible tu sais, rien ne saurais l'empêcher. J'ai le pouvoir de faire taire tout ceux qui oseraient nous faire obstacle.

Oh oui, Harry le savait, plus que bien même. Comment pourrait-il l'ignorer ? Il ne pouvait simplement pas oublier le visage larmoyant de Denis. Chaque fois que le visage du garçon lui venait en mémoire la honte et l'impuissance l'étreignait avec une telle violence, une telle virulence, que le souffle lui était coupé.

\- Mais je ne désire pas ce genre de chose, et certes pas avec vous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le temps fera son office.

\- Est-ce là la raison de cet enlèvement ? Parce que vous désirez posséder mon corps ?

\- Pas seulement ton corps, ma belle nymphe, mais tout ton être. Tu es de loin ce que je désire plus que tout autres choses en ce monde.

\- Mais je ne saurais vous appartenir, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie !

\- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt : le temps fera son office.

\- Vous êtes tellement entêté.

\- Tout comme toi.

Ils se regardèrent encore un peu, laissant un silence s'installer. Puis l'homme pris la main de Harry qui, trop surpris et légèrement atterré devant l'entêtement de l'homme, ne réagit pas. Il se laissa guider vers un sofa, son opposant se plaçant à ses côté. Tourné l'un vers l'autre comme ils l'étaient, Harry ne pouvait dire qu'il se sentait à l'aise. Oh bien sur son siège était plus que confortable, mais la discussion qui se jouait, couplé aux gestes et au regard de l'homme, le mettaient dans une situation extrêmement gênante qu'il ne savait comment gérer et de la quelle il ne pouvait se soustraire.

\- Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te veux ici.

\- Alors je partirais de mon propre chef.

\- Puis savoir comment tu comptes faire cela? Tu n'a aucun moyen de déplacement, et tu ne sais pas en quelle direction aller pour te retourner en ta résidence.

Harry devait bien reconnaître que l'autre avait raison, pour autant il était décidé : il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment ici, il allait rentrer chez lui.

\- Écoutes ma nymphe, je comprend ta peine, j'entends ta peur. Alors voici ma proposition : tu vis ici une semaine avec moi. Tu fera en sorte de t'ouvrir, tu essaieras d'accueillir et accepter tout ce qui te seras offert. Si tu te plaît ici, alors tu restera pour une durée indéfinie. Si vraiment la vie ici, à mes côté, te rebutes, alors je t'emmènerais chez toi et jamais plus tu n'entendras parler de moi. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry devait bien s'avouer que la proposition de l'autre était tentante. Pour autant il comprenait fort bien le sous-entendus : il n'avait d'autres choix que de vivre ici pour une durée minimum d'une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle il serait à la merci de ce corbeau manipulateur, dont les paroles était déjà en train de commencer à empoisonner son cœur d'une peur sinueuse : celle de perdre son corps et peut être même plus. Mais il n'avait de toute manière pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Harry le savait, les humains étaient bien trop manipulateurs et faits de faux semblant pour lui. Il préférait la simplicité des animaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que cette fois il n'y aura pas tromperie ?

\- Absolument rien.

\- Je devrais donc vous croire sur parole tout en sachant que, malgré que je vous ai serré la main, vous m'avez déjà trahis ?

\- Bien que je n'aurais pas appelé cela une trahison, tu n'as d'autres choix que de me faire confiance.

Soupirant Harry fini par donner son accord par un signe de tête.

\- Mais cette fois, pas de poignée de main, puis ce que de toute manière ça ne semble n'avoir que peu de sens pour vous et aucun pour moi.

\- Très bien ma délicate nymphe. Alors, reprenons depuis le début. Je suis Tom Riddle, deuxième du nom, lord de la ville de Serpentard.

\- Harry, juste Harry.

Et Harry craignait cette semaine à venir. Il craignait cette lueur dans le regard de l'autre et craignait le sens derrière ce mot de « nymphe » qu'il utilisait pour le nommer.

Non loin de cette scène un oiseau au plumage blanc s'envola en direction d'une forêt crainte des Hommes. Elle devait prévenir les compagnon de son sauveur que celui-ci avait des ennuis, causés par des hommes mauvais qui l'avait emmené dans leur nid.

* * *

* A cette époque, lorsqu'un homme touchait les cheveux d'une femme, c'était signe qu'il désirait avoir un rapport sexuelle avec elle. Bien que ce soit présent principalement en France et que Harry ne soit pas une femme ça m'a fait plaisir de poser ici ce genre de détaille.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! C'est la fin! J'avoue que j'ai absolument rien à dire pour le coup... Du coup je vais juste vous dire que je vous aimes et vous remercier de votre présence en ces lieux. Aller, bisous les loulous!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour à vous mes gens!**

**Une fois de plus j'ai mis une éternité avant de revenir vers vous et j'en suis désolée. Cette fois pas de Mordor ni d'ange, seulement une suite d'événements ne me laissant que peu d'occasions pour revenir dans le coin. **

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tout vos gentils commentaire: vous êtes des amours! **

**Demain sort les Sims 4 Realm of Magic... A croire que les astres s'alignent pour que je ne sois pas productive, j'attends cet ajouts avec tellement d'impatience depuis que j'ai vus la bande annonce! **

**Je sais que les informations ****nulles**** sur ma vie vous avaient manquées, enfin que voulez-vous: ma vie est est pleine de rebondissements!... **

**Bref je vais vous laissez sur ces mots qui ne vous **** intéresse**** surement d'aucune façon. **

* * *

Tom, assis dans l'un de ses fauteuil, écoutait avec une attention distraite le rapport que Lucius lui faisait. Celui-ci avait eu tôt fait de remplacer en ces lieux Severus, qui était partie il n'y avait que quelques minutes. Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas la tête à s'occuper de telles affaires, son esprit divaguait vers le jeune brun dormant profondément à l'étage. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement : il avait tellement attendus ce moment, celui où sa nymphe serait enfin chez lui, à ses côté. Comment aurait-il alors pus ne serais-ce que détourner ses pensées de cette divine créature ?

Pourtant la contrariété restait farouche, elle persistait dans son esprit. Il aurait tellement voulus que sa nymphe vienne de sa propre initiative, ce qui n'avait malheureusement pas été le cas, il avait dus user d'un stratagème pour réussir à conduire le jeune brun en sa demeure. Celui-ci était attaché à sa forêt d'une manière qui échappait au jeune lord.

Cette forêt, Tom commençait sérieusement à envisager la possibilité qu'elle ait quelque chose de magique : elle avait fait en sorte de se débarrasser de brigands de la pire espèce mais avait également permis leur retrouvaille, à lui et sa nymphe. Bien que ce ne soit, en toute logique, seulement que de simples coïncidences, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui, du fond de son esprit, lui soufflait que peut être était-ce plus que de simples coïncidences. Que peut-être il y avait quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui quelque part cherchait à l'aider, à subvenir à ses moindres envies, ses moindres désirs. Mais à peine ce genre d'idées perçaient-elles les affres obscure de son subconscient, qu'il les rejetaient avec force, ne voulant croire en de telles inepties.

Durant la semaine qu'il avait accordé à sa nymphe pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition, il avait demandé à Severus de retourner voir les corps, de les étudier attentivement, pour vérifier sa première conclusion. Parce qu'il leur semblait, à tous, invraisemblable que ces hommes ai pus se faire tuer, les uns après les autres, sans qu'aucun ne se rendent compte plus tôt de ce qu'il se passait. C'était irraisonnable que de simplement l'envisager.

Pourtant, lors de son rapport la journée suivante, Severus confirmait au Lord l'inenvisageable : une seule personne avait bel et bien commis ce carnage méthodique. Une seule personne, qui était passé d'égorgements courts, rapides, méthodiques à la plus inhumaine des torture. Et c'était bien là le point le plus improbable : comment un être pouvait-il passer d'un calme olympien et méthodique à un sadisme débordant et savant. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucuns doute à ce sujet : l'individu savait ce qu'il faisait.

Aucun ne connaissaient qui que ce fut étant capable d'une telle prouesse mais Tom en était sur : avoir cet homme travaillant pour lui serait un atout majeur, il pourrait agrandir ses terres et propriétés sans que jamais personne ne lui oppose la moindre résistance. Il pourrait conquérir sans aucunes difficultés les terres qu'il convoitait. Il pourrait agrandir sa seigneurie et personne ne saurait y redire, pas même le roi.

Tandis que ces pensé de conquête guidaient son esprit, un bruit de cogne avait retentis contre le bois de la porte le poussant à revenir à la réalité. Sous son autorisation, une servante était entrée dans son bureau, s'était incliné jusqu'à ce que l'ordre de se redresser lui fut donné par le maître des lieux.

-Mon Lord, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, je viens vous avertir que le prêtre prêche en votre défaveur sur la place publique de la citée.

Tom l'avait renvoyée, un froncement de sourcils posé sur le visage. Ce prêtre l'ennuyait particulièrement depuis qu'il avait pris place sur ses terres. Il était arrivé il y avait de cela trois ans, Tom avait eu alors quelques discussions avec lui : il pouvait dire tout le mal qu'il souhaitait à son égard du moment que cela se faisait entre les murs de son église. Il devait pourtant et de manière bien trop régulière, remettre l'homme de foi à l'ordre. Il n'avait en réalité qu'une envie : renvoyer ce prêtre qui lui déplaisait et faire fermer cette église. Mais il savait que nombre de sa populace aimaient à aller prier à l'église qui était, en toute bonne fois, un bâtiment d'une grande beauté. Il n'avait alors d'autres choix que d'aller dès à présent voir ce prêtre qui ne savait décidément pas respecter une règle pourtant simple.

En arrivant sur la place de la cité, il avait constaté que le prêtre était déjà repartis, sans doute lasse que personne ne l'écoute sur ce sujet. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté dans l'église, l'homme de foi était et train d'astiquer une croix tout en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, quelques unes de ses mèches grises lui tombant follement devant les yeux.

\- Mes consignes étaient pourtant claires.

\- Monseigneur Riddle ! De surprise le prêtre avait lâché sa croix qu'il s'était empressé de ramasser avant de regarder en direction de l'homme imposant de charisme.

\- Il semble que vous avez, une fois de plus, accordé plus d'importance en vos envies de me voir blâmé qu'en mes ordres.

\- Vos ordres ne sont pas au dessus de ceux du tout puissant.

\- Prétendez-vous que votre Dieu vienne vous chuchoter à l'oreille, le soir dans votre lit, de me blâmer publiquement là où je vous ai spécifiquement recommandé de ne pas le faire ? Car si tel est le cas je me dois de vous faire prendre conscience que votre Dieu ne vous veut alors aucun bien.

\- Le tout puissant ordonne et j'obéis. Il est un être de bonté et il est normal qu'il nous mettes à l'épreuve pour vérifier que nous sommes digne de lui. En lui obéissant je lui prouve mon amour et ma dévotion.

Tom commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez, autant de cet homme que des inepties qu'il débitait comme si ce qu'il disait était absolut vérité.

\- Écoutez moi bien : c'est la dernière fois que je vous surprend à me dénigrer publiquement, sans quoi je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire en sorte que vos activités ici cessent.

\- … Bien. Avait presque craché l'homme de religion.

\- Pour continuer, sur une note plus agréable, j'ai question à vous poser.

\- Euh…Je vous écoutes. L'homme avait été surpris et Tom se doutait du pourquoi : jamais il n'avait pris la peine d'engager une conversation, autrement que menaçante, avec cet homme.

\- Voyez-vous, tandis que je me trouvait en forêt j'ai fait une intrigante découverte. Des cadavres juchant le sol, égorgés méthodiquement et dans un temps si réduis qu'il semble ne pas y avoir eu de temps de latence. Un autre se trouvait dans un état tel que je vous en épargne les détails les plus macabres. Celui-ci était tourné en direction du corps, reposant et protégé par la nature, d'un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir subis des assauts sexuel. Dites moi, votre Dieu ou une autre créature du même genre pourrait-elle être à l'origine d'une telle chose ?

Le prêtre était figé, jamais il n'auvait imaginé devoir faire face à un tel récit, à une telle question. Encore moins venant de cet impitoyable homme. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce que l'autre attendait de lui.

\- Ce que vous me dites là… Ne me semble pas être l'œuvre du Tout Puissant, jamais il n'aurait eu recours à de telle bassesses. Ce genre de comportement, s'il est réel, serrait plutôt lié à des créatures que les impies appellent « êtres de la nature ». Des créatures qui, d'après leurs récits, sont douces et délicates. Elles puiseraient leur énergie et leur vie dans les forces de la nature, elles jouerait un rôle de balance d'équilibre entre la faune et la flore. Selon eux ce serait des créatures attentives à la vie, protégeant l'innocence et l'insouciance. Si vos imprégnations se dévoilaient être exactes, alors, selon ces croyances de bas étages, il serait envisageable que ce soit de leur fait, qu'elles aient agis ainsi pour protéger et venger cet enfant du mal lui ayant été fait…

\- Donc d'après ces croyances, des êtres doux et pures seraient capables de se transformer en créatures vengeresse pour rééquilibré une balance de bons et de mauvais, pour des enfants affligés.

\- C'est cela oui, mais comme je vous l'ai dit ces croyances ne sont qu'inepties et sottises, mieux vaut ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Laissez moi décider de ce en quoi je veux croire.

Le chemin pour retourner jusque sa demeure avait été plein d'intérogations. Les paroles de cet homme d'église résonnaient d'une étrange et dérangeante manière en lui. Il connaissait déjà l'existence de ces croyances à propos des êtres de la nature, c'est d'ailleurs en pensent à eux qu'il en était venus à surnommer sa nymphe de cette manière. Mais les rapprochements qu'avait fait surgir l'homme l'avait pris de court. Peu être ces douces créatures existaient elles, peut être se transformaient elles réellement en tueur sanguinaire pour le joie d'un enfant. Mais alors cela soulevait une question, une question qu'il ne voulait pas se poser : était il possible que sa nymphe en soit réellement une ? Que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son instinct l'ai poussé à nommer ainsi le brun parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait ce que ce garçon l'était vraiment. L'idée même lui était dérangeante mais, après tout, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses : son amour des animaux, son amour de la forêt, son mépris certain pour les humains, adultes et impure, tels que lui. Sans oublier que la premier fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, il se détendait sous le court d'une cascade comme s'il était en communion totale avec la nature.

Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il était si irrévérencieux à son égard là où il l'était bien plus envers Severus, parce que Tom savait de source sur que son médecin n'avait jamais eu relation charnel. Par cela le médecin était donc plus « pure » que lui ne l'était.

Tout ces détails, mis bout à bout, avait éveillé en lui le doute : était-ce réellement possible ? Et si c'était le cas que ferait-il ? Comment pourrait-il faire tomber une telle créature face à lui, un simple mortel ?

Ces doutes et questions l'avaient poursuivis jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Severus, deux jours avant d'aller trouver sa nymphe pour obtenir sa réponse. Tom savait qu'importe la nature véritable de sa nymphe, elle devait lui appartenir entièrement, il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était pour lui inenvisageable. Cet esprit et ce corps rebelle lui appartiendraient. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

C'est en cet état d'esprit que Tom avait demandé à Severus un moyen efficace d'immobiliser, de maîtriser sa nymphe au cas où elle aurait l'audace de décliner son invitation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser fuir loin de lui. Elle devait lui appartenir qu'importe le moyen dont il devrait user à cette fin. Il devait s'assurer que sa nymphe vienne chez lui.

C'est cette idée en tête que Tom, accompagné de Severus uniquement, était allé à la rencontre du garçon de la forêt. Ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous et avait du attendre un long moment avant qu'enfin sa nymphe n'arrive. Le silence entre les deux homme avait régné depuis leur arrivé et Tom pouvait voir combien Serveuse en avait assez, suffisamment dû moins pour lui adresser la parole.

C'est peu après que sa nymphe était arrivé, aussi belle et sauvage qu'à son habitude. Se moquant ouvertement d'eux. Tom était heureux de la revoir, il avait attendus cet instant durant toute la semaine. Pourtant, la conversation ne tournait pas en sa faveur et il commençait à sentir la colère rouler dans ses veines. Le brun face à lui faisait des efforts pour être polis et amical, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait le jeune homme chez lui, et il l'aurait. Serveuse était là pour s'en assurer.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour chez le lord, celui-ci fit placer le jeune homme dans une chambre au couleurs forêt, espérant que cela apaiserait le réveil du petit brun. Pourtant il se demandait s'il était normal que celui-ci ne s'éveille pas encore. Il mourrait d'impatience de voir ces beaux yeux vert s'écarquiller d'incompréhension face à ce lieu qui lui était inconnus.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas éveillé ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire maître, cette substance est encore très imprécise.

\- Bien sortons.

Serveuse était ensuite repartis, laissant place à Lucius Malfoy qui venait faire son rapport à son maître. Le blond appréciait d'ailleurs la bonne humeur de son maître, visiblement avoir ce jeune garçon le mettait en joie. Ils furent interrompus par un bruit provenant du hall. C'est Tom qui, les sens au aguets, s'était dressé pour surprendre l'intrus sur les fait. Le brun se trouvait main sur la porte, prêt à partir. Et Lucius savait que ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

\- Tu es éveillé.

Sa voixs'était faite froide, tranchante et dangereuse stoppant efficacement les mouvements du brun. Tom n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il se tourne, que leurs regards se confrontent à nouveau. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir lui donner satisfaction. Dans un geste lent il laissa finalement prendre sa main le long de son corps. Tout aussi lentement il se retourna, les yeux défiants, il avait visiblement compris la précarité de sa situation, et Tom ne pouvait que s'en délecter. C'est lui qui avait le pouvoir, un pouvoir qui ne lui avait que trop fait défaut lors de leurs précédents échanges.

Tom savait que le jeune brun serait en colère de la manière dont il avait été traité. Il le savait et pourtant ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux du garçon lui déplaisait, ce qu'il entendait dans ses mots l'énervait. Ce garçon avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre le contrôle comme jamais personne ne le lui avait fait perdre.

Ils se regardaient fixement, les yeux dans les yeux, défiance et colère s'affrontant dans une dangereuse valse.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère le lord avait invité sa nymphe à discuter dans le salon qu'il venait de quitter avec Lucius. Sa nymphe obtempéra à son ordre. Bien que surpris de l'obéissance de sa nymphe, il ne perdit pas de temps à disposer du blond avant de la rejoindre. Le jeune se trouvait debout, près d'une fenêtre qu'il espérait sans doute être une échappatoire.

La conversation était aussi houleuse que ce que le lord avait prévus. Sa nymphe restait campé sur ses idées, elle était une telle tête de mule, ne voulait pas faire l'effort de le comprendre. Le brun prônait son amour de sa vie actuelle, il n'envisageait pas même l'infime possibilité qu'il puisse être heureux ici, à ses côtés, dans ses bras. Il n'avait visiblement que faire des efforts que Tom produisait pour tenter de comprendre les raisons insondables qui poussait son brun à aimer cette vie en marge, cette vie pauvre de richesses et de confort. Une vie qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Et c'est bien ce qui l'énervait ! Il savait que son destiné était heureux de vivre en totale isolation du reste du monde et ça l'inquiétait. Ça faisait resurgir cette absurde idée qu'il puisse réellement être une nymphe et avait ainsi donc un besoin vitale de vivre dans la nature.

Il avait perdus le contrôle de son corps, de ses mots. Avait partiellement révélé à sa nymphe ses envies, ses intentions. Il l'avait brusqué et maintenant le brun avait peur, il savait que ce tourbillon qu'il ressentait depuis le jour fatidique de leur rencontre effraierait sa nymphe, qu'elle ne comprendrait pas l'ampleur et la force de son désir.

En ce moment, le brun dans ses bras lui semblait si petit, si fragile, si faible et si manipulable que son corps vibrait d'un désir intense, d'un désir charnel qui ne saurait être satisfait qu'au final d'une longue et intense relation charnel. Mais il savait également que sa nymphe n'était pas prête, qu'elle ne connaissait rien au choses de l'amour.

Il devrait attendre que le brun soit prêt et pour cela il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début. Malgré la méfiance et la défiance de l'autre, Tom savait que s'ils reprenaient leurs relations depuis le début, il saurait faire en sorte que sa nymphe l'aime et le désir ardemment.

\- Très bien ma délicate nymphe. Alors, reprenons depuis le début, Je suis Tom Riddle, deuxième du nom, lord de la ville de Serpentard.

\- Harry, juste Harry.

Juste Harry hein...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Un petit focus sur Tom parce que, mine de rien, beaucoup d'entre vous on l'air de penser que c'est juste un enfoiré... c'est pas totalement faux mais bon... Harry va devoir vivre avec lui, que va-t-il se passer? Serez-vous déçu? Serez-vous enthousiastes? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain épisode!**

**Non plus sérieusement j'espère que celui-ci vous à plut, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours super plaisir. En attendant je vous souhaites une bonne fin de journée. Aller, bisous les loulous!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonsoir mes chère petits! **

**Quel plaisir que de vous revoir si vite (bien plus que c'est dernier temps tout du moins). Enfin, réjouissez-vous voilà une suite que vous avez bien mérité! **

**J'avoue que vos retours me procure beaucoup de plaisir. Voir combien vous aimez, disons, moyennement Tom me fais beaucoup rire. Mais, à ceux qui lisent mon blabla, et je les en remercie, sachez que Tom ne veut pas de mal à Harry! Si, si je vous assures. Mais voilà, vos réaction m'ont beaucoup amusé notamment ton commentaire Ilyphos, mais franchement, le Harry x Severus... Perso je comprend pas le concept, j'aime pas du tout... Déso, pas déso ça risque pas d'arriver! Hahaha!**

**Ces temps-ci, le soir quand je suis devant mon ordinateur, je me retrouve confronté à un choix Draconien: écrire, lire ou jouer aux Sims... Un tel dilemme ne devrait pas exister et, de mon avis, l'être humain devrait être doté de la capacité à faire ces trois choses en même temps. Parfois la nature est bien mal faite ne trouvez-vous pas? **

**Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser tranquille et vous laisser lire ce pour quoi vous êtes venus. Bisous, bisous.**

* * *

Harry pensait sérieusement que l'univers lui en voulait. Après cette étrange et dérangeante discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans le salon bleu, Tom l'avait remmené dans la chambre de son réveil et lui avait fournis de quoi se vêtir. L'intention, honorable, s'était en fait avéré être un véritable piège. Il se retrouvait devant le large lit, sur celui-ci était posé les vêtements. Le propriétaire du lieu était reparti en lui demandant de redescendre aussi rapidement que possible au salon bleu, une fois qu'il se serait décemment vêtus.

Lorsqu'il avait dit ces mots, Harry avait eu envie de répliquer qu'il pouvait retourner chez lui si sa tenue ne lui convenait pas, mais en se souvenant de ces effrayantes paroles que le corbeau avait prononcées plus tôt, il avait gardé le silence. Il n'avait aucune envie de franchir les limites de la patience de cet homme, aucune. Un frisson le traversa en repensant aux dites paroles. Comment ce genre de chose pouvait-elle lui arriver à lui ? Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter pareil traitement, et il avait été sommairement odieux avec l'homme depuis que celui-ci s'était réveiller. Alors comment en était-il en arrivé à le désirer ? Était-il une sorte de pervers qui aimait se faire insulter et dénigrer ? Harry en doutait sincèrement.

Quoi qu'il en soit ses réflexions ne changeaient pas le fait qu'il se retrouvait debout au milieu de la chambre qui semblait lui avoir été attribuée, à contempler ces vêtements qu'il ne voulait mettre. Comment les autres faisaient-ils ? Ce restait un mystère pour lui. Les Hommes avaient des modes qu'il ne comprenait pas, et plus particulièrement les mieux placés socialement.

\- Sérieusement, qui a pensé qu'un collant pourrait être un vêtement confortable ou même pratique ? Et c'est quoi ces chausses !

Harry refusait de se vêtir de ce genre de choses,après tout le corbeau lui-même ne portait en aucun cas ce genre de vêtement ! Mais il devait visiblement se changer, sans quoi l'autre reviendrait dans cette chambre et il y rentrerait, avec ou sans son autorisation. Aussi il ne pris que les pantalons, qui s'arrêtaient sous les genoux, et les mis. Il décida qu'il pouvait garder la chemise qu'il portait, ne faisant pas la différence entre vêtements de nuit et vêtements de jour. Ne jetant qu'un regard dédaigneux aux chaussures qui lui avaient été portées, il sorti de la chambre et rejoignis le salon bleu.

A l'intérieur il y trouva son ravisseur ainsi que le médecin, Severus Snape, s'il se souvenait bien. De suite il se dirigea vers le second homme.

\- Monsieur Snape c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Fit il tout en inclinant légèrement la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si heureux, c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que tu sois présentement ici. A moins bien sur que tu n'ai changé d'avis et soit heureux de ta présence en ces lieux ?

\- Je n'ai pas changer d'avis Tom, mais monsieur Snape n'est pas coupable, ce n'est pas lui qui a fomenté tout cela.

Harry voyait le regard énervé de son opposant, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Il savait à quel point l'autre arborait qu'il soit aimable avec le médecin quand il n'avait pour lui qu'un irrespect certain. Il pensait que ce comportement pourrait l'aider dans la voie de la libération, tout en craignant dépasser les limites du lord. Aussi la présence de Snape le mettait-il en joie : l'homme n'allait rien tenter en présence d'une tierce personne.

\- C'est également un plaisir pour moi que de vous revoir monsieur… ? Fit Snape qui, tout en cherchant comment il devait s'adresser à celui ayant piquer l'attention de son maître, jetait des coups d'œil réguliers en direction de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas à quoi le gamin jouait, mais c'était dangereux pour chacun d'eux.

-Vous n'avez pas à m'appeler par un titre si honorifique, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

L'homme vêtus de noir ne fit que hocher la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas appeler le jeune garçon par son prénom, son maître serait capable de mettre fin à ses jours s'il faisait cela.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, que faites vous ici monsieur Snape ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressant que nous nous entretenions.

\- Oh ce serais avec plaisir, vous devez avoir tant de choses à m'apprendre.

Ils avaient donc pris place sur les fauteuils et entamé une conversation sur le domaine du médical. Le maître des lieux était resté dans la même pièce, travaillant sur quelques papiers, ne prêtant visiblement pas attention à ce qu'ils se disaient. Harry avait décidé de l'ignorer et trouvait que le médecin était de loin l'humain le plus intéressant qu'il ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Il lui parlait de propriété médicales, de produits chimique, lui expliquait ce qu'était ce produit qu'il avait utilisé pour l'endormir.

Harry buvait les paroles de cet homme, ne pouvait détourner son regard de sur lui. Pourtant il entendait parfois des choses fausses sortir de la bouche de cet homme si cultivé, mais il gardait le silence à ce sujet. Peut-être était-ce lui qui se trompait après tout il n'avait suivis aucune formation, avec aucun maître, il était alors fort possible qu'il fasse erreur.

C'était sans conteste le plus âgé des deux qui parlait le plus, il devait être satisfait d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui comprenait ses paroles et les assimilait sans sourciller.

Harry se demandait si soigner les humains était réellement pareil que de soigner les animaux. Il avait déjà pus constater avec son seul patient humain que ces derniers étaient bien plus douillets que les animaux, mais physiologiquement parlant ce devait être plus ou moins la même chose. Il se demandait également s'il serait capable de soigner un humain malade, blessé par une lame il l'avait déjà fait, mais véritablement et simplement malade il ne l'avait jamais fait et ça l'intriguait quelque peut.

\- Maître, le repas est servis.

Une jeune servante était entré silencieusement dans le salon, la jeune fille devait être à peine plus âgée que lui, pensait Harry. Elle était repartie aussitôt après avoir fait son annonce, laissant derrière elle un silence tendue, Tom fixait à présent Harry qui se sentis comme s'il était observé à la loupe.

\- Dans ce cas maître, je vais me retirer.

Harry sursauta en entendant le médecin dire cette phrase. Il ne comptait tout de même pas le laisser seul avec ce lord. L'homme s'était déjà levé, prêt à partir.

\- Reste.

Tom avait dit ça d'une voix si stricte, froide et autoritaire qu'Harry sentis tous ses muscles se contracter, prêts à fuir en cas de besoin. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers une salle à manger où des domestiques attendaient pour servir leur maître et ses invités. Le silence dans la pièce était palpable, Harry voyait de la colère profonde sur le visage du lord et une gêne de la même intensité sur celui du médecin et les domestiques autour d'eux restaient silencieux, tentant d'effacer au plus leur présence. Enfin des petites portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer des chariots poussés par d'autres serviteurs et Harry se demandait combien de personnes travaillaient dans cette demeure.

Des assiettes furent posées devant lui, ainsi que des couverts. Harry se souvenait que sa famille en utilisait presque chaque fois en mangeant, bien que lui n'en avait jamais eu le droit, et dans la forêt ce genre de fantaisie est plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose. Il se retrouvait donc une nouvelle fois coincé dans une situation gênante, et se fustigeait de son manque de connaissance sur un sujet pourtant si trivial. Il n'allait certainement pas manger comme il le faisait habituellement devant tant de monde, et encore moins devant les deux hommes attablés qui commençaient à manger sans penser que, lui, était présentement en difficulté.

Il regarda le médecin, analysant ses mouvements, la manière qu'il avait de tenir ses ustensiles. Après quelques secondes d'analyse, il imita les gestes faits par l'autre. Il se concentrait sur la manière dont il posait les mains, mesurait la force qu'il devait mettre dans ses mouvements. Il était tellement concentré sur la manière de manger qu'il ne fit même pas attention au goût de ce qu'il avalait. La seule information qui lui parvenait était qu'il s'en sortait pas trop mal s'il se fiait à son estomac qu'il sentait se remplir. Le repas se fini dans le même silence qu'au début, seulement interrompus par les bruits des couverts sur les assiettes, mais Harry n'y prenait à présent plus garde, tout à sa concentration il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas son assiette.

Après que le repas se soit terminé, le médecin était partis en toute hâte, laissant Harry seul avec son ravisseur. Celui-ci avait toujours cet air contrarié qui commençait à profondément énerver Harry.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ?

\- Quel tête ? Fit l'homme, toujours aussi froid.

\- Vous êtes énervé depuis que Monsieur Snape et moi avons commencé à discuter.

Le regard qu'il reçut lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ne comprenait pas la colère de l'homme. Certes il avait fait preuve d'irrespect mais ce n'était pas la première fois, et il doutait franchement que ce soit la raison d'un tel énervement.

\- Si ma présence vous dérange tellement, vous pouvez me le dire je n'en serais pas contrarié. Fit Harry qui espérait que sous le coup de la colère l'autre accepte de le remmener chez lui.

\- Ton comportement me dérange effectivement.

\- Mon… comportement ?

\- Tu t'es jeté sur Severus et a passé toute l'après-midi à le regarder avec fascination, pitoyable.

\- Vous saviez depuis le début que c'est la seule chose qui m'attirait dans le fait de venir ici ! Je ne vois donc pas en quoi cela vous surprend. C'est un homme cultivé et brillant alors évidemment que je l'admire !

\- Tu veux de la connaissance ? Bien, je vais t'en donner !

Il agrippa le bras d'Harry, le serrant avec force, il le traîna à travers la demeure, ouvrit une porte et y entra, là seulement il lâcha le bras d'Harry. Il le regardait avec colère mais Harry n'y pris pas garde bien longtemps. Son regard était entraîné en toute les directions, les yeux écarquillés, il contemplait l'incroyable collection de livres. Sous ses yeux s'étendait des étagèrent entière de livres, de cartes, de parchemins roulés. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas où regarder, il y avait tellement de connaissances entassées dans cette pièce que s'en était étourdissant.

\- Harry ?

En entendant la voix de l'homme, Harry se tourna vers lui, ses pensées toutes tournées aux livres, leur discussion houleuse déjà oubliée.

\- Tom c'est juste incroyable. Cette pièce est fantastique, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un tel endroit puisse exister si près de moi.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais en ma possession nombre d'ouvrages.

\- Oui mais là, là c'est tout autre chose, c'est tellement plus que ce que j'avais imaginé c'est extra-ordinaire.

\- C'est bien pour cette raison que je t'ai guidé ici.

\- Oui ? Merci infiniment de partager cet endroit avec moi !

Harry avait le visage tourné vers Tom, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Il se détourna vite, se dirigeant vers les étagères, il ne remarqua même pas lorsque Tom était sorti de la pièce.

Il regardait avec envie les ouvrages, déchiffrant les caractères. Comme il l'avait craint, son écriture avait effectivement dévié de celle commune, cependant il parvenait aisément à comprendre le sens globale des écrits qu'il avait eu entre les mains depuis les quelques heures qu'il lui avait été montré cette pièce. La nuit dehors était tombé depuis longtemps, et Harry sentait la fatigue peser sur ses épaules. Alors, délaissant l'ouvrage qu'il lisait avec une attention de plus en plus réduite, il prit la direction de cette chambre où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il passa la journée dans cette pièce, à dévorer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait chacun de ces livres. Il avait choisi de mettre de côté tout ceux qui était de l'ordre de la distraction pour se concentrer sur de la lecture plus intellectuelle, plus poussé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des frivolités, comme aurait dit son oncle. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Harry avait le sentiment qu'il pensait de plus en plus souvent à sa famille, elle ne lui manquait pas mais était la seule source de référence qu'il avait en matière de personnes, dites, civilisées.

Il n'avait vus Tom que quelques instants lors du repas, et ils n'avaient échangé que peu de mots. Sincèrement Harry en était soulagé, il savait que s'ils commençaient à parler ils finiraient par se disputer et franchement il avait mieux à faire que de se disputer avec ce lord prétentieux.

La journée suivante se passa de l'exacte même manière, et bien qu'il aimait lire et découvrir, Harry en avait plus qu'assez d'être enfermé, il voulait sortir courir dans la forêt avec Nuggets, il voulait jouer à se battre avec les loups, voir la chouette blanche lui déposer des cadavres de mulots. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais plus que tout, il voulait sortir dehors. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de rester si inactif si longtemps.

Ainsi, dans le début d'après midi, il prit la direction de la porte de sortie, ses pieds nu touchèrent le sol de terre et il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus eu cette sensation depuis une bien trop longue éternité. Il avançait tranquillement, droit devant, et espérait que la ville se trouvait dans cette direction. Le vent d'automne lui caressa le vissage durant un instant, fit voler ses cheveux détachés, et il se sentit comme accueillis par lui. Comme si le vent lui souhaitait un bon retour.

Après ce que lui semblait être une demi-heure de marche, il commença à croiser de plus en plus de personnes. Tous étaient activés sur une quelconque tâche : certains vendaient leurs productions, d'autres courraient en tous sens, un autre encore tapait énergiquement sur du fer pour lui donner forme, si Harry se souvenait bien cet homme était en fait un forgeront. Soudain curieux, il s'approcha de l'homme pour regarder sa conception, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le petit habitacle. L'endroit semblait d'autant plus petit que l'homme occupant l'espace avait la taille d'un ours. Son vissage était dissimulé par une crinière abondante ainsi qu'une barbe broussailleuse et conséquente.

\- Bah alors gamin ! Qu'est ce' tu fais là ?

\- Oh, désolé je regardais votre ouvrage. Ce que vous faites est vraiment incroyable !

L'homme semblait surpris et gênée, une intense rougeur se rependant sur ses joues.

\- Merci gamin… T'peux rester s'tu veux…

Harry fit comme l'homme lui avait dit et observait ses mouvements avec attention. Sûrement par gêne d'être ainsi observé, l'adulte commença à expliquer à Harry ce qu'il était en train de faire, comment il le faisait, pourquoi, et pour qui. Autant les deux derniers points n'intéressèrent que très moyennement Harry, autant les deux premiers le fascinèrent. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de forgeront et pourtant ce métier, de ce qu'il entendait, était parfaitement incroyable. Au bout d'un certain temps l'homme reposa ses outils et pris un tissu dont il se servis pour essuyer aussi bien ses mains que son front, luisant de sueur. Harry trouvait à cet homme un air adorable et innocent malgré son imposante carrure et plus il y pensait, plus l'homme lui semblait semblable aux ours des rocheuses, avec les quels il passait ses nuits d'hivers.

\- Dis moi gamin, je t'ai jamais vus dans l'coin avant… T'es d'où ?

\- Oh, oui je ne suis ici que pour quelques jours. Je viens d'un endroit où tout est très différents, alors j'ai envie d'en apprendre le plus possible sur l'endroit. Au fait je m'appelle Harry.

\- Tu viens de si loin que ça Harry ? Eh, ben ça explique les cheveux ! Fit l'homme dans un éclat de rire.

\- Il y a un problème avec mes cheveux ? Demanda Harry, il savait qu'ils étaient un peu long mais ne pensait pas que ce serait, pour autant, un problème.

\- J'sais pas si t'as regardé autour de toi un peu, mais y a que les femmes qu'ont les cheveux long dans l'coin.

-Oh… Je devrais sans doute les couper alors…

\- Nan gamin, reste comme t'es, ça t'rend unique.

Harry ne comprenait pas bien ce que cet homme pensait. D'abord il lui faisait comprendre que des cheveux long sur un garçon était une chose étrange, pour ensuite lui dire de les garder à cette longueur. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Mais Harry se disait que de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait longtemps rester ici, alors à quoi bon s'embêter à paraître comme les autres ?

\- Mais si t'es pas là pour longtemps gamin vaut mieux que t'aille voir des trucs ailleurs nan ?

\- Je suppose oui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

\- Ba suis moi alors !

\- Mais et votre travail ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça va !

L'homme l'attira et l'emmena vers le centre ville, à en juger par le nombre toujours plus croissant de personne autour de lui. Harry remarqua vite qu'ils attiraient énormément l'attention et se demandait si c'était sa faute où celle de l'homme, avec sa carrure plus qu'imposante.

\- Eh ! Les gosses !

Ils étaient arrivés sur la place central de la ville. Des enfants jouaient à des jeux qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus. Petites filles et petits garçons jouaient avec de toutes petites boules qu'ils faisaient s'entre choquer. Les enfants se tournèrent en entendant la voix de l'homme.

\- Hagrid ! T'es venus jouer avec nous ?

\- Nan désolé l'gosse, j'suis venus demander aux filles si elles veulent bien se charger d'attacher les cheveux du gamin qu'est avec moi.

C'est seulement à ce moment que les enfants se rendirent compte de la présence d'Harry et les petites filles furent tout à coup extrêmement excitées. Elles lui prirent la main et le firent s'asseoir sous le regard chaleureux d'Hagrid. Elles commencèrent bientôt à lui tourner autours, tirer sur ses cheveux et utiliser des fleurs qu'une vieille femme était venus leur porter entre temps. Il était devenus le centre de l'attention, tous regardaient ces enfants tourner autour de lui. Bientôt les fillettes arrêtèrent et Hagrid siffla d'admiration.

\- Ça c'est un travail de pro les filles !

Les fillettes rirent puis sourirent à Harry avant de retourner à leur occupation précédente. Elles lui avait fait de nombreuses tresses qu'elles avaient ensuite scellées en un chignon agrémenté de quelques fleurs. Harry se releva et revint près d'Hagrid.

\- C'était pour quoi ça ?

\- De un pour amuser les gamines, de deux pour que le plus de personnes voient que t'es pas un gredin ou un de ces riches qui se pensent supérieur jusque parce qu'ils ont de l'argent.

\- Oh, mais je sui pas riche.

\- C'est pas ce que me disent tes vêtements.

\- Parce que ce ne sont pas les miens. Fit Harry en grognant un peu.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui pour lui était un détaille mais maintenant qu'il y pensait ça lui paraissait évident : il est un jeune garçon, avec des cheveux beaucoup trop long, des vêtements de qualité supérieur, et pieds nu. Cet accoutrement donnait lieux à deux conclusions évidentes. La première était qu'il était un riche excentrique, la deuxième qu'il été une canaille. Deux catégories assez peux apprécié, à raison, par la populace.

Hagrid traîna Harry un peu partout dans la ville : la boulangerie, le fleuriste, le cordonnier, les étales de légumes, la taverne (de laquelle ils se firent jeter parce qu' « on emmène pas un gamin là d'dans Hagrid ! », remarque qui les firent rire) et même l'école de grammaire* de la ville. Harry avait d'ailleurs pus constater que l'instituteur n'était pas vraiment qualifié pour le poste, mais quand il avait fait la remarque à Hagrid celui-ci avait simplement haussé les épaules en disant qu'il n'en savait rien. Hagrid était analphabète.

Harry savait que beaucoup l'étaient, ou plutôt c'était ceux qui savaient lire et écrire qui n'étaient que très peu nombreux. Mais cet état de fait le faisait se sentir si triste pour tous ceux qui n'auraient jamais la chance de lire un livre, même si les concernés n'avait pas l'air spécialement affectés. Mais c'était bien normale, après tout ce n'était pas nécessaire que de savoir lire ou écrire pour vivre en cet ère. Pourquoi s'embêter à enseigner ce genre de choses aux enfants quand ils seront bien plus utiles dans les champs ? Pourquoi s'embêter à enseigner ce genre de choses aux enfants quand ils devront apprendre un métier où ces savoirs ne seront pas nécessaire ?

La nuit commençait à tomber, aussi Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans le manoir de son hôte. Il avait une route assez longue à faire. Hagrid lui arracha la promesse de revenir le lendemain et Harry comptait bien la tenir, cet homme adorable lui avait montré tant de choses qui pour lui était son quotidien, mais qui pour Harry étaient nouvelles et étranges, mais logiques. Sur la route il pensa à détacher sa chevelure, pensant que Tom trouverait suspects sa coiffure actuelle.

En entrant dans la demeure, Harry eu peur de croiser la route de Tom, qui arborerait une expression rageuse, mais il ne vit personne, l'esquive des gardes ne lui posant aucun problèmes. Il se dirigea donc en direction de sa pièce favorite dans cet endroit, dans la quelle Tom pénétra peu de temps après lui. Harry était satisfait : Tom n'avait pas remarqué son absence de l'après midi.

* * *

**Clap, clap, clap Hourra! Vous êtes arrivé à la fin de ce chapitre et quel joie que de savoir cela. Dites moi sans contrefaçons ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre: bon, mauvais, tout pourris? Je peux tout entendre! **

**J'ai pas de remarque qui me viennent à l'esprit concernant ce chapitre, si ce n'est que vos retours font toujours plaisirs et que bas... On se retrouvera prochainement. Aller, bisous les loulous! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut les loulous! Comment vous allez? Moi nickel vous savez, c'est bientôt l'automne, ma saison préférée, mais aussi bientôt Halloween! **

**Je reviens vers vous pour vous apporter un nouveau chapitre qui va, je l'espère, vous plaire. Comme toujours vos retours me donnent chaud au cœur et si je ne répond pas sachez que c'est surtout parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre et que les réponses que j'imagine me semblent chaque fois être vide, inutiles... Mais sachez que je les lis tous sans exception!**

**Ceci étant, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre que certain attendent depuis un moment, et je vous dit à plus tard.**

* * *

.

En se réveillant au petit matin, Harry ne tarda pas à sortir de ce lit trop grand, trop doux, trop mort, pour rejoindre son lieu favoris. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et c'était sa quatrième journée ici, bientôt il pourrait repartir chez lui, si tant est que Tom tienne sa parole.

Harry était d'ailleurs satisfait : Tom n'avait visiblement pas de temps à lui consacrer, il restait tout le jour durant plongé dans ses papiers, à envoyer des courriers et discuter avec des hommes bien vêtus.

Harry, cette fois, s'était vêtus d'une chemise ample verte forêt et de pantalons blanc. Outre ses découvertes et sa rencontre avec Hagrid, Harry devait bien avouer que les vêtements qu'il portait étaient particulièrement confortables. Il était d'ailleurs surpris que Tom n'ai fait aucune remarque quant à sa façon de s'habiller, mais supposait que le jeune lord avait prévus qu'il ne suivrait pas les conventions vestimentaires. Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'Harry les trouvaient ridicules, il préférait largement les vêtements simple des villageois : simples et pratiques. Mais ils étaient bien moins confortable que ceux que lui avait en ce moment. Quand à la nourriture… Il préférait largement celle qu'il se préparait dans son quotidien. Et non il n'était pas de mauvaise foi, pas du tout.

Comme la veille, il attendit le début d'après midi pour sortir, bien que cette fois-ci il fit bien plus attention à ne pas se faire surprendre.

En arrivant près de la forgerie, le pas d'Harry se fit sautillant.

\- Bonjour Hagrid !

\- Hey gamin ! C'ment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien !

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais j'vais pas avoir le temps de me promener avec toi aujourd'hui gamin.

\- Oh, je vois, tant pis, je repasserais plus tard d'accord ?

\- Pas d'problèmes gamin ! J't'attendrais !

Harry souris une dernière fois avant d'avancer, il croisa la route de la vieille aux fleurs qui lui en donna une à mettre dans ses cheveux, parce qu'elle le trouvait « tellement charmant et doux ». Harry ne se fit pas prier avant d'accepter et de recommencer à avancer.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était arrivé en ville, il avait d'ailleurs passé un certain temps avec les enfants. Ils lui avaient expliqué leur jeux et ils avaient joué tous ensemble sous les regards parfois interloqué, parfois tendre des passants. Après cela il s'était un peu écarté du centre ville, cherchant des recoins à explorer. Il trouva une ruelle où un chat semblait blessé. S'approchant, le chat le regarda avec ce qu'Harry détecta comme étant de la crainte, sa patte arrière droite était visiblement blessée et il ne tarda pas à feuler dans sa direction, dans une attitude défensive.

\- Les humains n'ont pas été tendre avec toi hein…

Harry savait comment les créatures comme celles-ci étaient traitées par les humains lorsqu'ils étaient considérés comme inutiles. Ils étaient traités comme les vagabonds l'étaient. Harry s'approcha un peu plus avant de s'asseoir au sol, le regard fixé dans celui du chat pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il était tellement maigre que ça lui brisa le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en ce lieu : il n'avait guère argents pour lui acheter de quoi se nourrir, et il n'avait pas non plus ses outils de soins. Ces deux facteurs étaient pourtant, à différents égards, ce qu'il considérait comme étant le plus basique et nécessaire pour prodiguer des soins.

Pour autant il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner cette pauvre bête à son sort.

Sa décision prise il se dirigea vers un étale de viande et commença à discuter avec la femme tenant l'étale. Ils avaient déjà discuté la veille et l'une des fillettes qui lui avait attaché les cheveux était la sienne. Cette femme était d'une gentillesse incroyable et posait un regard affectueux et protecteur sur sa fille. Elle était, à n'en pas douter, une excellente mère.

La femme se fit appeler par son maris pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il salua la femme qui partie bien vite. Harry profita de cet instant et de ses talents pour subtiliser un bout de viande d'une tailles petite mais suffisante. Puis il chercha un moment la femme aux fleurs. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il lui demanda d'échanger la fleur qu'elle lui avait donnée plus tôt contre de la lavande qu'il voyait dépasser de son panier. La vieille femme accepta tout en se disant que ce jeune garçon, aussi beau et doux soit il, était vraiment étrange. Après tout, la lavande avait peu de valeur commerciale, tandis que la lys qu'elle lui avait donné en avait bien plus.

Il retourna près du chat qui n'avait pas bougé. Il approcha le bout de viande crut de sa propre bouche et le déchiqueta en de petits morceauxqu'il déposa assez loin du chat pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse les attraper sans devoir fournir trop d'efforts. Celui-ci se précipita dessus, sa faim l'emportant sur sa méfiance envers ce deux pattes. Pendant que le chat mangeait, Harry déchira le bas de sa chemise, posa les fleurs de lavande dessus et les écrasa. Une forte odeur de lavande se répandis alors, les entourant, et le chat en sembla un peu gêné. Ce deux pattes était le plus étrange qu'il ai croisé, mais aussi un des plus gentils lui semblait-il.

Harry, une fois les fleurs réduites à l'état de bouillie, s'approcha un peu plus du félin, la main tendus en sa direction, signe universel pour montrer aux animaux qu'on ne leur veux aucun mal. Le chat renifla la main tendue, puis lui donna un léger coup de langue, signe qu'Harry pouvait le toucher plus. Avec toute la lenteur possible, il posa sa mains sur le chat puis commença à le caresser. Il avait le poil sec et sale, mais avec un bon bain, il présenterait bien mieux. Après quelque temps de caresses, le chat se détendis. Harry pris donc le morceau de tissu, le plaqua sur la patte meurtrie, puis enroula le tissus avant de faire un nœud. Durant toute l'action le chat n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement.

\- Je peux rien faire de plus, maintenant c'est à toi de t'en sortir.

Il laissa le chat, non sans une dernière caresse. Il ne savait pas combien de chances ce chat avait de survivre mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait effectivement survivre.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la place central, il entendait de plus en plus un homme crier, il ne compris ce que l'homme disait que lorsqu'il fut capable de le voir.

\- - mes frères et sœurs ! Ne voyez donc vous pas que ce lord que vous vous plaisez à laisser faire est un enfant du démon ? Depuis qu'il est le maître, cette ville et ses alentours vont bien, tout est trop parfais ! La vie que le Seigneur nous à donné est faites pour souffrir d'épreuves, pour lui montrer que nous méritons son amour incondissionel, pas être douce et tranquille. Écoutez moi donc, ce seigneur que vous adulez a passé un pacte avec le Malin !

Harry connaissait ce genre de discours, il en avait eu tellement lorsqu'il était enfant. Au moins maintenant lui et Tom avaient un point commun : ils étaient tout deux des enfants du démon. Harry eu un ricanement avant de se détourner et d'ignorer les propos du prêtre.

-Toi !

Le prêtre avait poussé cette exclamation d'une voix si forte et aiguë que beaucoup arrêtèrent leurs activités pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Harry lui même se concentra sur l'homme de foi.

\- Toi, abomination, je te reconnaîtrais partout et entre tous ! Ce n'est qu'une preuve de plus que cette ville est dirigée par un démon ! Puis ce que tu es ici aucune preuve supplémentaire n'est nécessaire !

Ah, donc l'homme parlait de lui… Harry se demandait si le fait de ne pas croire en ce Dieu le destinait à toujours être reconnue par les prêtres comme un impie. Bien qu'après réflexion il se dit que l'autre avait l'air de le connaître, mais lui ne connaissait qu'un seul prêtre qui devrait être dans son village d'origine. En regardant le prêtre de plus près il remarquât en effet, que ce vieux ressemblait à Mr Amond.

\- Mr Amond, jamais je n'aurais pensé vous revoir. Fit Harry qui ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

\- Quant à moi j'aurais été bien aise de ne jamais plus voir ton démoniaque faciès !

La populace autour étaient en train de comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'apparemment, le jeune homme avait été la cible des dénigrances du prêtre, avant que cette cible ne devienne leur maître. Pourtant ils trouvaient tous que ce jeune garçon, bien qu'étrange, était parfaitement doux et gentils, ce que n'était certes pas leur maître.

Le prêtre était repartis dans sa diatribe, déclarant haut et fort que cet immonde enfant devrait périr dès maintenant. Tandis que les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus bruyant, entourant Harry qui était perdu et restait les bras ballants, subissant les accusations et les regards de plus en plus suspicieux, un bruit de galop se fit entendre.

Le lord Riddle venait d'arriver sur son cheval. Aussitôt, la place se dégagea, ne laissant en son centre que Harry, Mr Amond et Tom lui-même. Tom semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement contrarié, Harry se doutait que c'était d'avoir découvert qu'il était parti se promener sans l'en avertir. Mais Harry se disait que ce genre d'actions, de sa part, étaient plutôt prévisibles.

\- Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi êtes vous une nouvelle fois en train de prêcher ici quand je vous l'ai interdis il n'y à qu'à peine quelques jours ? Demanda Tom, le regard fixé sur le prêtre, ignorant totalement Harry. Ce qui convenait fort bien au jeune homme qui pour autant n'osait essayer de se soustraire à la situation.

\- C'est cet être ! Ce démon est revenus pour corrompre les hommes, son sang impure se promène en toute quiétude là où il devrait être enfermé, condamné à l'éternelle solitude pour que jamais il ne puisse corrompre son entourage !

\- Dois-je en déduire que vous connaissez ce jeune homme, qui me paraît être tout excepté démoniaque.

\- Oh oui mon lord avant de venir en cette ville, j'étais dans un petit village où cette chose vivait. Ses pairs prenaient soin de lui, bien mieux que ce qu'il ne l'a jamais mérité. Pour les en remercier cet ingrats est partis vivre dans les profondeurs de la forêts !

Une exclamation surprise avait secoué les badeaux, ceux qui étaient resté, les plus curieux, lorsqu'ils avaient entendus ces derniers mots prononcés par le prêtre. Un chuchotement commençait à se répandre, certains avançaient qu'il était impossible pour un simple humain de survivre en forêt et que donc Harry devait effectivement être un monstre, un sorcier. Car il était bien connus que la forêt la plus proche était lieu de nombreux événements, si bien qu'il arrivait aux enfants d'utiliser cette forêt comme « épreuve de courage ». La rumeur courrait que ceux s'y aventurant trop profondément n'en ressortait qu'à l'état d'esprit à jamais maudits.

D'autres pensaient que c'était impossible qu'un être aussi frêle qu'Harry puisse être la créature dessinée par le prêtre.

Les avis étaient partagés et Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi le fait qu'il ai vécus en forêt était si problématique, avec un peu de patience et en étant un minimum préparé tout le monde pourraient le faire. Les humains craignaient-ils plus la forêt que ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord ?

Harry regardait l'homme de religion autant que Tom, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Il se demandait aussi si les villageois accepteraient de continuer à lui parler, ce dont il doutait au vus de leurs réactions, qu'il trouvait excessives.

\- J'ignorais que vous connaissiez cette personne… Fit Tom de sa voix calme et froide.

\- Je ne le connais que trop bien. Lui répondit le prêtre, un profond dégoût transparaissant dans ses mots.

\- Laissez moi douter de vos mots.

\- Pardon ?

Tous sur la place et son alentour attendait les paroles de leur lord. Harry lui ne voyait que la figure du corbeau qui, de sa beauté et de son aura, allait imposer sa vision, que tous suivrait ses indications quant au comportement qu'ils devraient adopter s'ils ne voulaient subir les foudres de l'homme.

\- Lors de la saison chaude, ce jeune homme m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a soigné et m'a aidé à sortir de la forêt dans laquelle il m'avait trouvé, et dans la quelle il vit effectivement. Il à gentiment accepté de venir ici pour que je puisse lui exprimer ma gratitude. Sans lui, je ne serais plus en vie, et vous seriez seul, livrés à vous-même. Alors plutôt que de le considérer comme un démon, monsieur le prêtre, vous devriez le remercier, et remercier votre Dieu d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il soit au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Tom avait lancé sa tirade en ne regardant que le prêtre, mais aux réactions de la populace, Harry savait que le message était passé : Tom venait de déclarer qu'il était bien un homme de la forêt, qu'il l'avait soigné, donc qu'il avait de grandes connaissances, et qu'en plus il était son invité. Il venait de lui donner une sorte de protection, tout en le liant à lui d'une manière qu'aucun de pouvait ignorer : bousculer ce garçon et il vous en cuira, était le message implicite. Harry savait que pour les jours qu'il lui restait ici, plus personne n'allait lui parler aussi librement qu'ils l'avaient faits.

Le brun vit Tom se tourner vers lui et s'approcher, le visage du lord étaient sérieux, colériques et pressés. Il lui pris le bras et le traîna jusque son cheval. Harry était trop surpris de la tournure des évènements, il avait pensé que Tom allait commencer une dispute avec lui, qu'il lui expliquerait les limites à ne pas dépasser. Mais présentement il faisait tout autre chose : Tom était remonté sur son cheval, et avait impulsé un mouvement qui avait poussé Harry à prendre place sur le cheval juste derrière Tom. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à donner l'ordre de course à son destrier.

Harry fut pris d'une grande bouffée d'excitation, la rapidité du cheval, le vent fouettant son visage, le léger décollement de ses fesses en fonction des mouvements de sa monture, c'étaient des sensations tellement grisantes. Il savourait ce moment qui lui prodiguait des sensations tellement belles et intenses, il en profitait parce qu'il se doutait que l'autre n'allait pas simplement le laisser retourner dans la pièce à livres.

A peine furent-ils arrivés à destination qu'Harry sauta du cheval et se précipita vers la maison. Il se répétait que, non, il n'était pas en train d'essayer de fuir la confrontation qui, il le savait, allait venir. Il suivait juste le chemin menant à sa destination, et il ne marchait vite que parce qu'il était vraiment pressé de finir ce livre traitant d'un ancien philosophe Grec nommé Platon, qui expliquait le fait que le réelle de chaque individus est différent en fonction de l'environnement de l'individu, de ce qu'il considère comme le réel, cela à travers « l'allégorie de la caverne ».

Il était arrivé à destination, commençant à reprendre le dit livre, dos tourné à la porte, lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant de se sentir plaquer contre l'une des étagère. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qui était son assaillant. Il sentait la respiration, quelque peu saccadé, de l'autre près de son oreille.

\- Pensais-tu réellement pouvoir m'échapper ? La froideur de la voix fit sursauter Harry, il s'attendait à une colère bien plus chaude de l'homme, il aurait préféré que l'homme soit en colère parce qu'il était bien plus effrayant en étant froid comme il l'était présentement. Mais Harry ne voulait pas se laisser dominer, il n'avait rien fait qui mérite un tel traitement.

\- Je ne comptais pas -

\- Ne parle pas ! Les oreilles du brun vrillèrent sous le soudain cris. Tu sais je t'ai laissé de l'espace pour que tu puisse lire tranquillement, je pensais que ce te ferait plaisir. Alors je t'ai laissé de l'espace pour que tu profite de cet endroit et qu'est ce que je découvre ? Que tu t'es enfuis, que tu es partis sans en avertir qui que ce soit, que tu sois d'une si faible confiance pour t'enfuir ainsi.

\- Je ne me suis pas enfui !

Harry lui aussi venait de crier, pourtant il restait effrayé et gardait la tête baissée en avant, faisant en sorte de ne pas rencontrer le regards de son opposant.

Comment faire entendre raison à l'autre lorsqu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixé sur une idée qui était fausse. Son cris eu l'effet escompté puis ce que l'autre se tût.

\- Je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir. Fit-il plus calmement.

\- Alors que faisais-tu dehors ?

\- Je découvrais la ville, c'est bien là la raison de ma venus ici, non ?

Tom ne lui répondit pas de suite et Harry pensait que l'homme avait finalement compris, compris qu'il se trompait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de venir avec toi ? Demanda l'homme sur un ton revenus plus calme.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je dû vous le demander ? Je peux encore faire ce que je veux, et vous auriez pus prévoir que je n'allais certainement pas rester enfermé toute la semaine durant. Il avait tout deux repris un ton plus calme et posé, et Harry devait avouer qu'il préférait Tom lorsque celui-ci était comme cela, juste calme.

\- Tu aurais dû me demander l'autorisation, où au moins m'en parler.

La voix autoritaire qu'avait pris l'homme énerva de suite Harry. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était riche qu'il se devait lui obéir ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, que ça plaise ou non ! Et ce n'était certainement pas un stupide volatile qui allait lui donner des ordres. Sa colère alimentait ses réflexions, et ses réflexions alimentaient sa colère. Pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme, et s'il fut surpris par leur trop grande proximité, il n'en montra rien.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je ne suis pas un de vos serviteur, je ne suis pas non plus une demoiselle qui se pâmerait pour vos beaux yeux ! J'ai le droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît et vous n'avez aucun ordres à me donner, je n'ai aucune autorisation à attendre de vous. Que ce soit bien clair, je ne suis ici que parce que je n'ai pas le choix, dès que le temps de cette semaine est fini je parts, et jamais plus nous ne nous reverrons, alors n'attendez pas de moi plus que ce que vous avez déjà !

Harry était impulsif, il le savait, il avait tendance à s'enflammer et agir avant de réfléchir. Il se laissait guider par son cœur et son instinct et si jamais encore cette tendance ne lui avait posée problème, ce jour était vraisemblablement arrivé.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire plus qu'il sentis ses poignets êtres attrapés pour êtres plaqués au dessus de sa tête, fermement maintenus par une main forte et puissante. Le regard de son opposant n'était que rage et colère.

\- Sache une chose Harry ! Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi tu m'a entièrement appartenu ! Tu me dois respect, obéissance et soumission. N'essaie pas de résister, c'est vain, tu ne le sent pas encore mais tu m'appartiens déjà, ce corps que tu exhibes sans pudeur est déjà miens.

\- Je ne suis pas- !

\- Tu l'es ! Tu es miens Harry et tu resteras à mes côté pour toujours.

\- Jamais je ne vivrais à vos côtés - !

\- Oh que si amour, tu le feras. Tu vivras à mes côtés parce que tu en aura envie, tu crèveras pour mes attentions, suppliera mon touché, priera pour être enchaîné à moi.

\- Non !

Harry, qui entendait avec une horreur grandissante, les paroles de l'autre ne pus retenir son cris effrayé. Cet homme était malade, il était atteint d'une maladie de l'esprit. Le brun n'envisageait que cette possibilité pour expliquer les désirs indécents de l'homme.

Pourtant son cris, qui n'avait pour but que d'extérioriser son ressentis, eu un effet pour le moins inattendus sur le lord. Celui-ci, le visage distordu par la rage avait avancé sa tête vers le brun, avec brutalité il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun forçant un baisé. Il mordit, poussa sa langue contre la bouche du brun qui, de surprise, lui céda le passage. La langue assaillante trouva sa consœur avec qui elle entama un combat, un combat où l'autre restait totalement passif.

Harry était tétanisé, une peur intrinsèque l'empêchant de bouger, son corps tremblait tant sa peur, son effrois était grand. Il savait la signification de ce genre de contact, avait vus Denis le subir. Allait-il lui aussi subir cette abomination ? Allait-il lui aussi subir les assauts sexuel d'un homme frustré ? L'homme allait-il aller jusque là ?

Harry revoyait les yeux de Denis, le visage de Denis, couvert de larmes, de honte, de peur, de fatigue, de désespoir. Il revoyait le regard du garçon, le suppliant de mettre fin à son supplice, le suppliant de lui couper à jamais le souffle. Il se souvenait de la sensation de son épaule, mouillée des larmes du blond, de ses mains couvertes du sang du blond. Il sentait la même peur, la même détresse qu'il avait ressentit cette nuit là.

La respiration lui manquait, il commençait à voir des taches noirs. Malgré tout, il restait tourné vers ses souvenirs, il n'était plus réellement conscient du présent, le passé l'avait happé. Toute ces sensations fantôme se mêlaient dans son corps, se transformaient en un monstre terrifiant, dévorant toute conscience sur son passage. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose : il devait repousser l'autre, le manger, sinon c'est lui qui allait se faire manger.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus, n'y parvenait pas, et mordit dans la chaire à disposition mais pas aussi fort qu'il l'aurait voulus : l'air lui manquai trop et ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner.

Pourtant cette action eu l'effet attendus, l'autre s'écarta brutalement, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. Il ne jeta qu'un regard vide à Harry avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant seul. Le brun se laissa tomber à terre, la respiration haletante, les joues rouges et du sang sur les lèvre. Il avait le regard fixé sur le sol, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait juste eu tellement, tellement peur de ce que l'autre était en train de lui faire, de ce que l'autre pourrait lui faire, qu'il avait laissé ses plus bas instinct le guider, comme cette nuit là, avec Denis, où il s'était laissé aller à ses instincts les plus bas, les plus vils.

Il sentait de l'acide qui remontait de son estomac jusque sa gorge, il se sentait comme s'il allait vomir, pour expulser le plus possible cette bête terrifiante qu'il sentait en lui.

Il essayait de se calmer, de se dire que ce n'était qu'un baisé, que de nombreuses personnes en échangeait chaque jour et que même s'il lui avait été forcé, d'autres avaient subis, subissaient et subiraient bien pire que cela. Denis avait subis bien pire. Il sentait une boule lourde dans son ventre, une autre était logée dans sa gorge. Plus que jamais, il voulait partir de cet endroit, plus que jamais, il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver les siens, retrouver sa famille.

Mais il était coincé ici, maintenus captif, et à présent il doutait fortement que l'autre allait tenir sa parole. Il savait que dès demain, il serrait surveillé en tout temps et en toute occasion. Il savait que Tom s'assurerait qu'il ne puisse le quitter, il le sentait.

C'était la première fois depuis Chad qu'Harry se sentait ainsi, si abattus, sa peur l'ayant quitté pour ne laisser qu'une sorte de vide résigné en lui. Il se leva, sortit de cette pièce qu'il aimait tellement au part avant pour retourner dans la chambre morte qui lui avait été attribué. Une fois arrivé, il échangea sa chemise pour une beige, laissant tomber celle déchirée sur le sol. « Au moins, pensait-il, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer des gens biens et j'ai pus en apprendre un peu plus,.. ». Mais cette pensée ne suffisait pas à le consoler, il se sentait terriblement mal. Il se recroquevilla dans le grand lit, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et enfin, laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il avait juste eu si peur, il se doutait maintenant que l'autre ne le laisserait pas partir, que peut-être jamais il ne révérait Nuggets, la chouette, les loups ni même les ours.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, les larmes coulants le long de ses joues, ses sanglots étouffés dans les plumes d'un oreiller.

C'est un bruit de tapement régulier contre le carreau qui le réveilla. C'était dérangeant et l'avait sortis d'un rêve où il courrait en forêt à en perdre halène. Bien décidé à retourner à son rêve, il décida d'ignorer le tapement et se renfonça plus confortablement dans la literie. Pourtant, le tapement continuait, l'agaçant et le réveillant définitivement. Regardant la fenêtre il vit avec surprise la chouette blanche. C'est elle qui tapait, de son bec, contre la fenêtre, il se demandait s'il était en train de rêver, et si c'était le cas, par pitié, qu'on ne le réveil pas. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas quand Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant pénétrer l'air froid.

\- Tu es vraiment là… ?

Harry n'en revenait pas, sa main passait dans les plume douce de l'oiseau, lui montrant que oui, elle était réelle. En regardant dehors, Harry vit avec un grand étonnement de nombreuses formes noirs qu'il reconnus sans peine : les loups étaient là, ils étaient venus le chercher. Ils étaient venus pour lui. La chouette s'envola, l'incitant à le suivre, mais Harry se retrouva ramené à sa condition : il ne pouvait pas voler et sauter d'une telle hauteur était bien trop dangereux. Il risquait de ne pas en ressortir vivant, où du moins pas en pleine santé. Mais s'il commençait à déambuler dans les couloirs il risquerait de tomber face à Tom ou tout autre domestiques, il n'avait donc qu'une seule solution, et il était hors de question pour lui de ne pas la saisir.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses pieds pendant dans le vide, des dizaines de paire d'œils braqués sur lui, l'attendant. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il se laissa tomber pour une chute risquée. Au bout d'un moment il se sentit être attrapé en pleine chute : l'alpha de la meute Ouest l'avait rattrapé, il était sur le sol, sur la terre ferme, entouré de sa famille. Soudain il sentit une créature lui sauter dessus, il avait apparemment beaucoup manqué à Nuggets. Il se redressa pourtant bien vite et, tous ensemble, ils partirent dans la nuit, ils partaient retrouver leurs territoires. Harry ne jeta qu'un léger regard en arrière, voyant la demeure qui l'avait retenus captif vide de lumière. « Demain, quand Tom se réveillera et que je ne serais pas là, il sera furieux. » pensa-t-il. Mais, tandis qu'il augmentait le pas pour arriver à hauteur des autres, il se dit qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il ferait en sorte de ne plus croiser cet oiseau de malheur.

.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'intuition que certains d'entre vous aime de moins en moins Tom... Appelez ça un pressentiment! **

**Bon faut que je confesse: j'ai déjà écrit des chapitres que vous ne connaissez pas mais j'ai un problème, je suis dans ce moment où les idées sont là, elles sont bonnes, mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre en page. Quand je me met à écrire j'ai la panne, j'arrive pas à écrire mes idées... **

**Mais vous inquiétez pas je me soigne! La preuve en est que je suis en train d'écrire une autre fiction! Si je m'éparpille et tente d'en écrire deux longues à la fois? Mais pas du tout voyons... Bon si complètement mais c'est la faute à Doudou! **

**Aller je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, bisous les loulous!**


	11. Chapter 10

** Hey! Bonsoir les loulous!**

**L'automne et de retour, les feuille perde leur couleur verte et tombent sur nos sols couvert d'eau. Nous avons tous ****ressortis**** nos pébrocs, certains avec plus de bonheur que d'autres. Comment s'est passé votre Halloween? Moi on m'a complimenté sur mon déguisement... c'était mes vêtement quotidiens... A et on m'a demandé où j'avais eu ma ****perruque****... c'était pas une ****perruque****... Mais sinon dans l'ensemble s'a s'est bien passé même si j'aime pas trop les sucreries. Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie peu qualitative.**

**Je vous offre en ce début de mois un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ma petite histoire vous plaises toujours autant. Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour tout vos messages qui me font vraiment plaisir chaque fois que je les lis. C'est simple dès que j'ai eu coup de blues je viens les relire! **

**Enfin bref, je vous laisses avec ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas.**

**.**

* * *

.

Un vague brouillard l'entourait tandis que sa conscience lui revenait pleinement. Tom ne tarda pas à regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Cette nuit n'avait guère été reposante, il se sentait lourd, fatigué, peu frais. A n'en pas douter, son humeur pour l'entièreté de cette journée serait particulièrement maussade ce qui créerait, à n'en pas douter, des querelles enfantines et puériles avec sa nymphe. A sa pensé, Tom eu un sourire en coin. Il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait fortement de leurs querelles, chaque fois les yeux du jeune brun s'éclairaient d'une lueur farouche et rebelle, une lueur qui ne manquait pas d'éveiller en lui excitation et désire.

De plus elles se terminaient inévitablement d'une manière on ne peut plus inattendus. Pour le constater il suffisait de prendre pour exemple celle qui l'avait mené à présenter sa bibliothèque à Harry. Depuis que le brun était ici, chez lui, sous son toit, jamais il ne s'ennuyait. Son désire de possession se trouvait quelque peu satisfait de sa présence en ces lieux. Un désir si profond, si brûlant, si hardant qu'il ne parvenait que très difficilement à le contenir. Un désir qui l'avait submergé la veille.

La colère qui l'avait envahis, mais surtout la peur, lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'Harry n'était nul part et que nul gardes, ou servants, ne l'avait vus avaient été d'une puissance inégalée. S'il ne connaissait pas les grandes capacités du jeunes homme, il se serrait déjà débarrassé des incompétents qui étaient à son service.

Son pas s'était fais de plus en plus vif dans l'espoir de le trouver dans un coin de la propriété, à lire sagement. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir éternellement un tel esprit libre, mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre, juste comme ça, sans aucun avertissement.

A ce moment un flux de sentiments négatifs, tel que la peur, la colère et la rancune, s'était emparé de lui. La peur que sa nymphe soit partie. La colère qu'il ressentait envers elle qui était partie, mais aussi et surtout envers lui-même. Il lui avait laissé autant d'espace que possible, passant bien plus de temps que nécessaire à ses documents, il désirait lui laisser de l'espace pour qu'elle ai le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en ces lieux mais aussi, et surtout, s'habituer à sa présence à ses côtés. Il voulait que sa nymphe se sentent bien, qu'elle se sente à son aise chez lui. Il voulait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Il voulait savoir quel était le plat favoris de son invité de marque, tout sur son enfance, une enfance qui l'avait mené sur le chemin du retirement. Mais, alors qu'il pensait sa nymphe partie, il avait pensé, avec tant de force et de rancune, qu'il aurait dû rester toujours près d'elle, sans jamais la quitter du regard. La rancune parce qu'il lui avait fait confiance, il pensait que le brun allait tenir sa promesse, mais il n'était plus là, alors il ne l'avait pas tenue. Et Tom lui en voulait pour ça. Cette rancune alimentait d'autant plus sa colère déjà présente. Un cercle vicieux dans le quel il prenait presque plaisir à s'enfoncer, imaginant les punitions au combien délectable qu'il pourrait infliger à sa nymphe le moment venus.

Son déchaînement interne s'était vus être interrompus par sa servante, venue lui annoncer que Mr Amond recommençait ses inepties publique visant à dégrader son image au près de la population. Il n'avait alors eu d'autres choix que d'aller régler ce problème, Harry restant de toute manière introuvable. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que, cette fois-ci, le prêtre ne s'en prenait pas à lui, mais bien à son jeune brun, qui lui semblait ne pas comprendre la gravité des propos que tenait l'homme de religion. Il ne semblait pas comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir, ce qu'il voulait donner à penser aux habitants de la ville. Il était alors intervenus en faveur de sa nymphe, pour mettre fin à cette scène et, l'espérait-il, empêcher l'homme de plus gangrener l'esprit de toute cette masse abruti. Il n'avait pas tardé à reprendre Harry, le remmenant en sa demeure car des explications ne sauraient ni être faites en publique, ni attendre plus longtemps.

Pourtant il était parti sans attendre, comme s'il pensait ne devoir d'explications d'aucune sorte. La colère n'était que croissante. Certes il aimait cet esprit aussi libre qu'insolant, mais il fallait voir à ne pas dépasser les limites. Le gamin pensait qu'il avait le droit de partir en ville comme bon lui semble, ors ce n'était pas le cas. Tom eu un sourire sarcastique, c'était vraisemblablement à lui de lui apprendre les bonnes manière, de lui apprendre qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il se devait de lui demander la permission. Le brun devait apprendre qu'il lui appartenait entièrement et qu'en cela, il avait tout droits sur lui. Il savait qu'il ne réfléchissait pas rationnellement, savait que derrière ce comportement se cachait une raison. Mais en cet instant, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, d'une manière que seul le jeune homme pouvait provoquer. Il se sentait comme dans un brouillard de haine et de rancune, son esprit ne pensait ni clairement, ni objectivement. Tout ce qui lui paraissait clair, dans ce monde brumeux, c'est qu'il se devait de rejoindre, de toute urgence, sa nymphe. Il devait la retrouver avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Sans plus attendre il s'était donc dirigé vers sa pièce à livres, y trouvant sans surprise le jeunes brun, près à se remettre à sa lecture. Mais Tom ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, ce serait montrer une faiblesse dans sa gouvernance. Ce serait laisser la porte libre à plus encore de liberté de mouvements pour le jeune brun, laisser la porte libre à ce qu'il s'en aille, et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Sans plus attendre il s'était approché du jeune corps impudent, le capturant et l'encerclant de ses bras, de ses ailes. Il avait eu beau chercher explications, essayer de comprendre sa nymphe celle-ci restait campée sur ses positions, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien fait de surprenant, comme si elle n'était pas en tord. Elle allait même jusque lui rejeter le tord. Ne comprenant visiblement pas la position dans la quelle elle se trouvait.

Tom, en cet instant, ne supportait pas les paroles de cette bouche, le ton montait inéluctablement tout comme la rage de Tom qui pourtant brûlait de passion pour cet être. Depuis la fin de l'après-midi tant de sentiments le submergeait, il ne savait plus comment se contrôler, son corps agissait de lui même, se plaquant toujours plus contre le brun. L'odeur de celui-ci ainsi que sa chaleur entourait ses sens, les envoûtaient, étayant inévitablement le feu de sa passion dévorante. Malgré tout, l'autre continuait de le rejeter avec une force et une virulence nourris par ce que Tom entendait être du dégoût.

Il savait que l'autre n'était pas près pour lui, il le savait fort bien et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était contraint de lui laisser de l'espace, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter un tel rejet. Son honneur et sa fierté de lord ne lui permettait pas de perdre face à cet ermite, et pourtant celui-ci lui posait toujours plus de difficultés.

La rage lui tordait les traits, il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire entendre la force de son désir, de son amour, à son opposant. Alors il laissa son corps s'exprimer., apposant brutalement ses lèvres sur celles, fraîches, de sa nymphe. Mais ce simple contact ne lui suffis pas, il en voulu de suite plus. Il voulait entendre l'autre gémir pour lui, que ce soit de plaisir, de surprise ou de peur il n'en avait cure. Il voulait simplement entendre ce son sortir de cette bouche pour lui, grâce à lui.

Il voulait approfondir son touché, qu'Harry réponde à son baisé, mais il savait que ce deuxième vœux ne se réaliserait pas aujourd'hui. Alors il mordit la lèvre, ouvrant le passage vers cette douce et chaude caverne qu'il désirait avec tant d'ardeur que cela en devenait insupportable. Il rencontra vite l'habitante de la dite caverne, et l'entraîna dans une valse où l'autre ne participait pas, se laissait totalement faire.

Tom se sentait impuissant, pourquoi l'autre ne comprenait il pas la force et la profondeur de ses sentiments ? Il désirait que l'autre le comprenne, l'accepte, ressente la même chose à son égard. De désespoir il approfondit d'autant plus le baisé, peu lui importait que celui-ci soit fort inélégants, que les bruits mouillés emplissent la pièce. Seul comptait lui et Harry, leur corps en contact l'un avec l'autre. Seul cela comptait. Il se perdait avec délisse dans les sensations que ce corps collé au siens éveillait.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il sentis des dents le mordre férocement. S'écartant il découvrit Harry, les yeux brillants de larmes et le regard perdus, mais sauvage et décidé. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait blessé, bien plus que ce qu'il ne pensait.

Ne sachant comment réagir il était parti, laissant Harry seul. Toute la soirée durant il avait repensé à ce geste qu'il avait osé poser. Il se sentait quelque peu coupable d'avoir blessé cet être. C'était un sentiment étrange, qu'il ne comprenait pas et dont il s'était moqué à de nombreuse reprise, bien plus souvent encore que le nombre de fois où il s'était moqué de l'esprit étriqué des gens de cette époque pour le moins arriéré en comparaison aux anciens temps. Mais le fait était là, il ressentait cette boule au cœur, car il en avait bien un qu'importe ce que venait à en dire ses opposants, syndrome de culpabilité.

Pourtant cette dose de culpabilité se trouvait compensée par le plaisir que lui portait le souvenir de leurs lèvres soudées, de leurs corps si compatibles collés. Alors du fond de son lit, il s'était laissé allé à ses rêves lubriques, s'adonnant à la tâche avec fièvre, le souvenir de la chaleur, de l'odeur et du regard emplis de fierté d'Harry fermement encré dans son esprit pervertis.

Tom, après s'être levé et vêtus, pris le chemin de la salle, comptant y prendre son petit-déjeuné, toute ses pensées tournées vers sa nymphe qui devait, à cette heure, déjà être en train de lire l'un des ouvrages présents dans la demeure. Peu importe combien il y pensait, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas de nouveau approcher le jeune brun s'il ne lui présentait pas d'excuses, ce qu'il n'avait jusque présent encore jamais fait. Il ne savait donc pas comment faire, il supposait qu'il allait juste aller le voir et improviser, lui dire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps. Mais Tom pensait que cette façon de faire donnerait lieu à une autre de leur joute verbale. A n'en pas douter. Aussi l'option la plus probante serait de préparer ce qu'il allait dire, mais il ne savait que dire, ni comment le dire. Il savait que certain dirigeants répétaient leur discours devant un miroir pour s'entraîner et ainsi donner la meilleure image d'eux même lorsque le dit discours sera publique. Mais lui n'avait jamais eu à le faire et l'idée même lui semblait stupide et inutile.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par un servant qui entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de demander l'autorisation avant.

\- Maître, veuillez me pardonner, mais nous avons trouvé des gardes morts.

La réaction du lord fut immédiate, il se leva et partis d'un pas vif en direction de la bibliothèque, espérant sincèrement y trouver sa nymphe. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas, il trouva la pièce comme il l'avait quitté la vieille, le jeune brun en moins.

Frustré mais ne perdant pas espoir, il pris la direction de la chambre de son jeune invité, qu'il découvrit vide. Il sentit une nouvelle foi cette culpabilité, la raison du départ de sa nymphe ne faisant aucun doute. Pourtant la fenêtre grande ouverte attira son attention. S'y dirigeant il découvrit sur le bord de la fenêtre des griffures qui, il le savait, n'étaient certes pas là au part avant. Puis, en regardant en contre-bas, il découvrit nombres de traces animales, piétinant le parterre sous la fenêtre.

\- Faites venir Severus ! Ordonna Tom à l'un de ses gens. Celui-ci partis en courant, sachant ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Dans l'esprit du jeune lord les liens étaient clair : les loups de sa nymphe étaient venus la chercher, et elle était partie. Elle n'avait pas respecté leur contrat. Bien sur on pourrait se dire que c'était sa faute, qu'il était en tord et que s'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle et s'était forcé sur lui, sa nymphe ne serait pas partie qu'importe que ses amis soient venus le chercher. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, parce que Tom savait qu'importe le traitement qu'il lui aurait réservé, le brun aurait tout de même suivis ces bêtes sauvages. Et savoir cela le mettait en rage.

Lui qui avait ressentis un sentiment coupable pour la première foi, qui avait même prévus de s'excuser.

Tel un lion en cage, il tournait en rond dans son salon attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Severus qui ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Maître.

\- Severus, enfin. Tu vas aller examiner les corps de certains de mes gardes qui ont étés retrouvés ce matin.

L'examen des corps fut rapide pour le médecin plus qu'amplement qualifié : ces hommes s'étaient fait tuer par des crocs de loups.

\- Mon seigneur, il ne fait aucun doutes que ce sont des loups qui ont provoqué ces morts. Pourtant, voyez ces trous juste au niveau de la carotide ? Ils ont été fait dans l'intention de tuer rapidement, comme s'ils savaient que le point faible de l'humain se trouve ici. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que-

\- Ils ne les ont pas tué pour les manger, mais parce qu'ils ont sentis qu'ils le devaient.

\- C'est cela, maître. Mais c'est impossible, de tels bêtes ne sauraient résonner ainsi.

\- Il y a de plus en plus de choses impossibles qui surviennent ces derniers temps. Tu peux disposer.

C'était vrai depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry, le monde se plaisait à lui montrer l'impossible, comme s'il voulait lui prouver l'existence de choses en les quels il ne croyait pas. Des choses qui pourraient bouleverser la face du monde, de son monde. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'adapter dans ce genre de monde.

\- Maître, un homme désire vous parler.

\- Bien, faite le entrer. Tom soupira pensant que, décidément, la journée n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Le serviteur revint en compagnie d'un homme grand, dont cheveux et barbe étaient broussailleux et se confondaient, lui mangeant un visage qui semblait être… gentil.

\- Excusez moi de venir comme ça mais… Harry est ici n'est ce pas ?

\- Plus maintenant. Lui répondit Tom en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, dans lequel il était revenus.

\- Oh, je vois. Et est-ce que ce que vous avez dit hier sur la grand place est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il vit vraiment en foret t'seul ?

\- Oui tout est vrai. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire sachez que j'ai bien d'autres chose faire que d'écouter vos jérémiades. Tom avait durci son ton, l'homme commençant à sérieusement l'énervé avec ce ton si… respectueux, presque peureux. Comme sa nymphe lui manquait.

Le dit homme, qui jusque présent restait recroquevillé sur lui même tout en se triturant les mains, se redressa et fit une moue qui eu pour conséquence de faire mouvoir son imposante barbe de droite à gauche. Hagrid n'appréciait que très moyennement de se faire traiter comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, ce qu'il était sans doute du point de vus de ce riche. Pourtant le forgeront s'admonestait au calme, sachant ce qu'il encourait s'il venait à exposer ses pensées.

\- Que puis-je faire pour l'aider.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'autre reprenne la parole, Tom s'était perdu dans la contemplation du dehors. Il se demandait où en était Harry en ce moment. Peut être était il déjà arrivé chez lui. Pourtant cette phrase lui fit de suite redresser la tête, créant de folles idées dans son esprit. Il voyait en l'autre homme une forme de détermination, comme si celui-ci était devenus, en si peu de temps, loyale à sa nymphe. Tom voyait en lui un pion qui pourrait lui être fort utile. Il serait au service d'Harry, mais serait également un point de pression pour que le jeune brun lui obéisse enfin.

\- Comment espérez-vous pouvoir l'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors quels sont les moyens dont vous disposez pour réaliser cette tâche ?

Tom voulait savoir, voulait savoir de quel bois était fait cet homme : de celui des meilleurs ou de celui des pleutres. Qu'importe qu'il voit en cet homme un potentiel si celui-ci n'était pas en mesure de l'user à bon escient. Hagrid, de son côté, voyait que son lord était en train de le tester, de voir quel genre d'homme il était, et il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il était un véritable Homme !

\- D'autant dont je puisse disposer.

Tom sourit, c'était une réponse qui valait son pesant d'or, il avait un nouveau pion sur l'échiquier.

\- Très bien, je vais vous donner autant de ressources que possible, alors écoutez moi bien, car je ne me répéterais pas. Harry demeure au sein de la forêt de Dean, sûrement en son point le plus profond, j'ignore sa localisation précise. Il vit dans une cabane qu'il s'est construit et, là bas, il demeure en compagnie de loups, que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'ailleurs. Il semble les avoirs apprivoisé, comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de cette sphère, il est plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain. Il n'est en rien comme vous ou moi. Il est le feu et la glace. Il est la douceur qui couvre une colère grondante, ne demandant qu'à se déchaîner. Il est l'être le plus énigmatique que vous ayez rencontré. Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Tom regarda Hagrid, il le regardait choisir ses mots avec soin et appréciait cela. Ce temps de réflexion montrait fort bien que face à lui ne se trouvait pas qu'un simple d'esprit. Il se demandait ce qu'allait répondre cet homme à sa question, se doutant que celui-ci avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un rongeur, sur le point de se faire dévorer par un prédateur.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Et Tom souris, il pouvait passer à table, sa victime se laisserait faire.

.

* * *

**.**

**Alors, comment c'était? Ah ce bon vieux Hagrid, je promet qu'il va pas subir, je l'aime trop pour ça. ( Qu'on soit d'accord, ça veut pas dire que j'aime pas les autres, hein).**

**Bon j'ai eu un commentaire me demandant mon rythme de parution et comme peut être l'avez-vous remarqué, ba... c'est le bordel. **

**J'essaie de mettre un chapitre en ligne toute les 2/3 semaine, chaque fois le lundi, mais je suis pas régulière du tout. Aussi je conseille ceux qui me lisent, et qui veulent suivre l'histoire, de tout simplement me suivre sur cette histoire. c'est encore le meilleur moyen de savoir quand un chapitre sort.**

**Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas comment faire: il faut cliquer sur le bouton "Follow/Fav" qui se trouve en haut à droite dans l'encadré du résumé. En cliquant sur Follow: Story, vous envera un message qu'un nouveau chapitre vient d'être mis en ligne. **

**Voilà, je sais pas si mon explication était nécessaire/utile mais je me dis qu'il est possible que certains ne le sache pas donc désoler pour ceux que ça aurait dérangé.**

**En attendant je vais vous quitter là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire: ça me fais plaisir, sa peux vous faire plaisir et sachez que jamais commentaire n'est ridicule/inutile. Sur ce: Bisous mes loulous!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir, ça faisait un bail dis donc. C'est qu'il se passe plein de truc dans ma vie en ce moment... Si, si je vous assure!  
Bon je sais que sans doute vous vous en contre-fichez d'une manière royale et absolut... Je sais. Mais ces temps-ci j'ai une obsession pour les animaux de tout genre, c'est terrible... genre l'idée d'avoir un serpent me titille joyeusement l'esprit, mais vus que je suis une pauvresse on va éviter...**

**En plus je sais pas pour vous mais moi l'hivers ça me déprime, j'ai l'impression qu'on peu rien faire et qu'on est coincés, destiné à tourner en rond durant cette période de l'année que j'aime pas du tout, à manger des trucs gras tout en s'ennuyant (bien que manger ne soit pas négatif en soit... loin de là). Ouais je suis le genre à ne pas aimer les fêtes de fin d'année, je trouve ça chiant... désolé. **

**Des excuses, toujours des excuses... Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, vous remercie infiniment pour votre patience et votre gentillesse à mon égare. vos review en sont pleine et ça fait chaud au cœur. **

**.**

* * *

.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Hagrid n'avait plus voyagé. Depuis qu'il s'était installé dans la ville de Serpentard il n'en était sortis que pour des parties de chasse des quels il revenait les bras couvert de victuailles dont il faisait profiter la ville. Généralement c'était l'occasion d'organiser une fête dans la ville à laquelle tous se plaisaient de participer.

Il avait grandis dans la capitale du royaume, dans la citadelle de Poudlard dont le château était l'édifice le plus magnifique qu'il ai jamais eu l'occasion contempler. Là-bas les gens vivaient en paix, gouvernés d'une mains de fer mais juste par le roi Dumbledore. Un homme dont le jugement était aussi implacable que juste. La vie en ces lieu était douce mais il y avait une quinzaine d'années d'affreux événements y avait eu lieu. Des événements qui avait poussé Hagrid à fuir loin de cet endroit qu'encore aujourd'hui il considérait, malgré tout, comme sa seule et unique maison. Il espérait d'ailleurs y retourner un jour mais il avait construit sa vie à Serpentard et y avait diverse responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner. Il avait un travail qui lui donner plus qu'assez pour vivre et avait des amis qui comptaient pour lui, seule une importante raison saurait le faire quitter cette ville.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas quitté cette ville définitivement, loin de là. Pourtant, il savait que la raison de son départ était de celle qui saurait l'emmener au bout du monde. Cette raison était bien sur Harry, ce jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré quelque temps plus tôt et pour lequel il s'était immédiatement pris d'affection.

Il lui rappelait des amis qu'il avait connus du temps où il vivait à Poudlard. Des amis qui n'étaient plus de ce monde. Hagrid était un peu surpris de ce sentiment de loyauté qui l'avait pris envers le garçon. Mais celui-ci était si adorable, doux et gentil qu'il ne voulait pas essayer d'oublier ce sentiment de loyauté, cette envie de protection. Il voulait le connaître au plus, le protéger autant que possible dans ce crue monde qui est le leur. Il voulait connaître ce garçon au passé si intrigant.

Il était présentement en route pour trouver Harry, le lord Riddle lui avait donné une carte pour qu'il puisse trouver le point de rencontre qu'ils avaient eu, et à partir de là il était censé trouver le lieu de résidence d'Harry, et si possible le lui remmener. Tels était les plans du lord.

Pour sa part, Hagrid ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à trouver Harry. Après tout il ne connaissait pas les intentions du lord à l'égard du jeune homme. Peut-être lui voulait-il du mal. Certes il avait dit que le jeune lui avait sauvé la vie, mais restait cette rumeur qui s'était répandus tel une traînée de poudre dans la ville. Celle que Harry serait un sorcier.

Cette possibilité effrayait Hagrid, il avait vus ce que la peur des sorciers et sorcières provoquait. Il avait vus des innocents se faire brûler, décapiter, écarteler sur accusations, spéculations ou rumeurs d'usage de sorcellerie. Il ne supporterait pas de causer une mort si atroce à ce jeune, même s'il se révélait effectivement être un sorcier. Il ne pouvait concevoir que ce jeune puisse être malfaisant. Il ressemblait bien plus à l'une de ces poupées de porcelaine qu'un démon.

Hagrid ferait donc ce qu'il jugerait juste et si, pour cela, il devait être châtié alors ainsi soit-il.

Lorsqu'il trouverait Harry, il lui fera lui raconter son histoire. Il deviendrait son confident, son confident humain. Savoir que Harry vivait avec des loups mettait Hagrid en joie : il avait toujours aimé les animaux, et d'autant plus les plus sauvages d'entre eux. Il les trouvait fascinant. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de s'en approcher dans sa vie actuelle. Il se demandait combien leurs fourrure était douce : l'était-elle plus ou moins que celle des ours ?

A présent dans la forêt, à l'endroit indiqué, il se demandait par où aller. Il était certes un chasseur d'expérience mais il ne savait en aucun cas traquer un humain. Hagrid s'assit, l'air froid le couvrant de frissons. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusque maintenant, mais comment pense un humain lorsqu'il se fait poursuivre par des gens ? La réponse lui parus alors comme une évidence. Harry ne se comportait pas comme un humain, il se comportait comme un loups et dans ce genre de situation un loup va retrouver sa meute.

Hagrid se releva et raisonna que puis ce que la route se trouvait sur sa droite, Harry avait fuis vers sa gauche. Hors le point où il se situait n'était pas tant à l'ouest, il était plutôt en nord ouest. Il devait donc continuer en cette direction. Il avait pris des vivres pour une bonne semaine, il avait donc du temps avant qu'il ne doive impérativement commencer à chercher de la nourriture sur place, chose non aisé par les aléa météorologique.

La nuit était en train de tomber et Hagrid décida de se poser pour la nuit. Rapidement il alluma un feu sur lequel il fit griller des légumes. Au dessus de lui, la nuit était illuminée par un croissant de lune et des milliers d'étoiles. Hagrid, pris d'un élan, sortis sa flûte qu'il s'était taillé et entama un air qui lui venait de son enfance, lorsqu'il vivait avec sa mère dans les montagnes de Blackwood.

Trois jours passèrent. Trois jours durant les quels Hagrid s'enfonçait toujours plus dans les profondeur de la forêt. D'aucuns dirait qu'il était perdus. Mais Hagrid, en éternel optimiste, pensait qu'il avait quitter un chemin pour en prendre un autre. Il pensait qu'importe le chemin et le temps que cela lui prendrait, il finirait par trouver Harry.

Marcher dans la forêt ne l'avait jamais dérangé, alors ces trois jours ne lui semblaient pas si terribles que cela. Il était même plutôt joyeux : avec le temps qu'il passait dans sa forge, il avait presque oublié qui était son véritable amour : la nature profonde et sauvage.

Pourtant il commençait à se demander s'il pourrait trouver Harry dans un tel environnement : si le jeune garçon vivait ici depuis si longtemps que ce que le lord Riddle le lui avait dit, il ne faisait alors aucuns doutes que le brun connaissait le lieu par cœur, et ne se laisserait trouver seulement s'il le désirait.

Hagrid laissa échapper un soupire, le soir était tombé, cette fois encore la journée n'avait pas été fructueuse.

Comme lors des soirs précédent il alluma un feu pour se réchauffer et se préparer à manger. Après son repas il sortis sa flûte et se mis à jouer, toujours le même air. C'était le seul qu'il connaissait et il ne s'en lassait pas. Ses doigts glissaient sur l'objet, traduisaient l'habitude qu'ils avaient de produire cette mélodie. Elle semblait s'accorder parfaitement avec le lieu, elle rendait l'endroit mystique, Hagrid se sentait comme il ne s'était plus sentie depuis fort longtemps : entier. Il venait de comprendre que, durant tout ce temps et sans qu'il en ai conscience, la douceur de la nature lui avait affreusement fait défaut.

Un hululement le fit sortir de sa transe. Juste devant lui, une chouette d'une rare blancheur s'était posée. Elle le regardait de ses grand yeux rond et jaunes. Elle poussa un second hululement qu'Hagrid pris comme une invitation à reprendre sa mélodie, ce qu'il fit de suite.

La chouette continuait de l'observer, elle balançait son corps de droite à gauche, suivant le rythme de la musique. Cette harmonie entre l'Homme, l'animal et la musique dura un temps qui ne saurait être définie, la notion de temps leurs ayant échappé. Pourtant, cette bulle hors du temps et de l'espace, éclata lorsque les doigts d'Hagrid, de fatigue, arrêtèrent de se mouvoir sur l'instrument. La chouette ne perdit pas un instant avant de prendre son envole. Laissant l'homme seul dans la froideur de la nuit.

Le même évènement se produisit trois soirs de suite. Durant la journée, l'homme avançait dans les broussailles, tournait en rond et le soir, la chouette à l'étrange plumage venait danser sur sa mélodie comme jamais il n'avait vus un oiseau le faire. Hagrid se doutait que la malheureuse bestiole était ici le fruit de contrebande pour le loisir de nobles pourris.

Hagrid aimait se promener dans ce bel environnement, cependant il commençait à désespérer d'un jour trouver le jeune Harry. Plus le temps passait, plus il se laissait aller à penser que jamais il ne le trouverait, qu'il était condamné à ne jamais le trouver, comme si la nature dépréciait que le jeune homme l'ai quittée si longtemps.

Mais malgré ce début de découragement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Il n'avait jamais été homme à abandonner et il ne comptait en aucun cas le faire prochainement. Pour une raison que lui même ignorait il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner et cela malgré le froid, malgré ses douleurs dû à l'inconfort de ses couches de fortune. La nourriture se faisant complexe à dénicher ne saurait non plus lui faire perdre la foi, la foi qu'il avait en sa propre capacité à retrouver le jeune homme qui avait su réchauffer son cœur comme seul ses anciens amis avaient su le faire dans un temps lui semblant lointain.

Hagrid pris place sur le sol dur et froid, pensant que cet hiver s'annonçait plutôt clément. Ou bien peut être était-ce cette forêt qui, seule, serait épargnée. Il ne le savait, il n'était pas homme de sciences, il croyait en la magie, mais il savait que l'atmosphère dans cette forêt était différente du reste du monde. Un lieu à l'abri de la corruption humaine, loin de toute égoïste ambitions.

Le ciel au dessus de sa tête était dégagé, les étoiles le veillaient de leur lumières protectrices et bienfaisante. L'une d'elle, plus belle et plus brillante que toute les autre attira son attention. Elle était là posée dans le ciel au coté de ses comparses et pourtant elle était si différente. Une étoile parmi les étoiles. Peut-être était-ce là une âme venus le soutenir, l'encourager à ne pas abandonner.

\- Face à toi étoile, la lune est bien terne.

\- C'est vrai que Alpha Canis Majoris brille fort ce soir.

Hagrid se releva d'une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé atteindre. Devant lui se dressait le fruit de ses recherche. Un sourire éclaira le visage bourru de l'homme. Il tourna un instant son regard vers l'étoile brillante et la remercia. L'âme lui avait apporté le jeune homme qu'il cherchait, il saurait s'en souvenir.

.

* * *

**.**

**Voilà, bien plus court que d'habitude mais bon, il faut savoir faire varier les plaisirs. **

**Sachez que de mon côté cette histoire avance tranquillement mais sûrement. Oui je précise "cette histoire" parce que mon cerveau malade déborde d'imagination et a commencé à en sortir deux autres... oui, deux autres... Même si celle-ci reste ma priorité parce que les deux autre je suis carrément pas sure de les mettre, un jour, en ligne. **

**Bon, aller, bisous les loulous et à la prochaine!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir, comment ça va?**

**En cette belle soirée de février je vous propose au nouveau chapitre à cette histoire follement palpitante. Mes chevilles vont bien merci de vous en inquiéter. Petite update sur ma vie: mes ongles mesurent actuellement 2.5 cm, c'est sans doute le plus long que j'ai eu et Dieu sait combien il est dure d'écrire sur un clavier avec cette longueur. Enfin ça c'est le genre de trucs dont tout le monde se fou ce qui est bien bien normal après tout il y a bien plus graves problèmes que cela, mais je digresse.**

**Je sais que ça fait un moment, une fois de plus, et je ne me chercherais pas ****d'excuses. Le blocage dont je vous ai parler la dernière fois n'est malheureusement toujours pas résolut, je coince et rien n'y fait. Ça ne veut juste pas fonctionner comme je le souhaiterais. Laissons cela de côté. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable.**

* * *

-Harry, c'est bon de t'revoir !

Hagrid s'était relevé, regardant en direction du brun avec une joie et une bienveillance non feinte.

\- Pour moi aussi Hagrid. Mais que faites-vous en ces lieux ?

\- Je suis venu te trouver pardi ! T'es partis sans même un au revoir !

\- Je suis désolé Hagrid, mais je devais partir, je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps là-bas.

\- Quand tu dis « là-bas », t'veux dire avec Lord Riddle n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne put que hocher la tête. Il n'avait effectivement pas eu d'autres choix que de partir si précipitamment. Il n'aurait pas supporté de se trouver face à Riddle, pas après ce que l'homme lui avait fait, pas après la terreur qu'il avait fait courir dans ses veines. Le désespoir qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il était retourné dans l'abri que les draps lui procurait l'avait terrassé le laissant sombrer dans un cercle de noires pensées. La venue inattendue de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, sa meute, l'avait sauvé de bien des manières. Ils lui avaient donné le courage de faire le grand saut, et de partir dans la nuit, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un lit vide, un oreiller humide et des cadavres de gardes malchanceux.

Pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé au grand homme dans sa forge qui espérait le revoir et de cela il s'en voulait un peut. Mais il savait qu'il avait, à ce moment, opté pour la meilleure solution.

\- Je vois, fit Hagrid, coupant le fils de pensée du brun. Il faut que j'te parle à ce sujet, Harry.

Devant le ton sérieux de l'adulte, Harry sût qu'il n'allait certainement que très moyennement apprécier la conversation.

\- Je vous écouterais Hagrid, mais demain. La soirée est trop belle pour être entachée par de tels conversations.

Hagrid sourit et salua le brun. Harry repartit vers son chez lui, il avait affirmé à Hagrid qu'il viendrait le trouver dès le lendemain matin pour avoir cette conversation.

Cela faisait plusieurs soirs que la chouette disparaissait des heures durant. Curieux Harry avait finis par la suivre. Il ne s'était pas attendus à voir Hagrid, aussi n'avait-il sut comme réagir et était-il resté silencieux. Il ne savait pas les dessins que l'homme servait, pour quelles obscures raisons était-il en ces lieux. Aussi avait-il gardé le silence. Il avait écouté la musique crée par l'homme. Celle-ci avait apaisé son cœur tourmentée : jamais un homme aussi doux que Hagrid ne lui causerait volontairement préjudice.

Alors lorsque l'homme avait adressé la parole à cette étoile, Harry n'avait pus s'empêcher de se révéler. Car il savait que cet homme doux était venu le trouve, il ne fallait pas lire les étoiles pour le deviner.

A présent, posé sur sa couche, il redoutait ce que l'homme avait à lui dire. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de s'y échapper. Pour être totalement honnête, il ne voulait pas vraiment y échapper : avoir plus d'informations lui permettrait de mieux appréhender sa situation dans son ensemble. De plus il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de causer des ennuis à l'homme qui avait su lui faire apprécier le temps qu'il avait passé en ville. S'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose par sa faute, il ne savait comment il réagirait.

Plus Harry y songeait plus il pensait que sa vie était en train de devenir bien compliqué.

Avant qu'il ne rencontre ce corbeau il n'avait que rarement fait face à des hommes depuis son départ de chez les Dursley. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait soigné, qu'il avait pris soins de lui, il ne cessait de vivre toute sorte de mésaventures. Il avait rencontré des hommes de la pire sorte, avait vécus une expérience horrifiante au-delà des mots, s'était fait kidnappé, avait été le jouet de fillettes ainsi que le sujet de conversation de tout un village, il s'était sentit inadéquat dans ce monde qui n'était pas le siens, s'était retrouvé face à un fantôme de son passé, s'était vus être agressé par un lord hors de ses esprits, puis avait finalement été secourus par les siens.

Il pensait son périple terminé, il lui suffisait de ne plus s'aventurer trop aux abords de la route, pourtant aujourd'hui il avait fait face à cet homme. Harry commençait à avoir l'impression que cette rencontre, une chose aussi simple que cela, avait été l'élément déclencheur d'une longue suite d'événements face aux quels il ne savait comment se comporter. Il lui semblait à présent que ces événements n'avaient pas fini de survenir, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré. Tant est si bien qu'il avait l'impression que ce corbeau, par sa simple rencontre, avait totalement changé l'entièreté du cours de son existence. Son destin. Et ça l'effrayait.

Il avait l'impression que, d'une certaine manière, Riddle détenait un pouvoir sur lui. Un pouvoir qui serait à même de le soumettre. L'idée en elle même était dérangeante. Il ne voulait pas se soumettre, et surtout pas face à lui.

Son côté téméraire et têtu l'avait jusque présent toujours emporté. Mais que se passerait-il si, un jour, il venait à laisser l'autre faire ? S'il venait à juste laisser la partie rationnel de lui-même dans un coin pour laisser survenir sa partie primaire. Celle à la recherche d'une compagnie de la même espèce que lui. Une partie qu'il faisait taire sans aucun problème jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Riddle.

Ce moment semblait être une charnière à sa vie. Un moment où il avait choisis un chemin plutôt qu'un autre. Car il avait bien choisi ce chemin, il avait choisi de soigner l'inconnu plutôt que de le laisser mourir et rejoindre la poussière.

Avant ce moment Harry n'avait jamais fait attention à comment toutes les créatures avaient des partenaires avec lesquels ils passaient de doux moments d'affection. Harry n'avait jamais eu cette envie de savoir comment on se sentait dans ces moments, jusque maintenant. Il se demandait quel effet cela faisait de partager de tels moment de symbiose. Lorsque ceux-ci on lieu dans la douceur de tendres sentiments.

Se rendant compte de la direction que prenaient ses pensées, Harry se détourna d'elles, dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

Au matin Harry sortis de sa couche, la nuit avait été agité. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul avec ses pensées, mais à cette heure les loups ainsi que nombre de créatures dormaient encore. Aussi n'avait-il rien de plus à faire que d'attendre que tous s'éveillent en partant à la recherche de quelque mets pour remplir ses réserves mais également celles des ours qui se préparaient pour leur hibernation.

Doucement le soleil montait, Harry s'était vu être rejoint par Nuggets. Celui-ci, depuis leurs retour en forêt avait peine à le laisser seul. Chaque soir il couinait dans l'espoir que sa mère lui permette de rester avec l'humain, en vain. Nuggets était encore un louveteau qui se devait d'obéir à son Alpha, mais aussi à sa mère. Ainsi, chaque soir, c'était une épreuve que de forcer Nuggets à rejoindre sa tanière, et chaque matin Nuggets le rejoignait au plus tôt. A n'en pas douter le jeune loup avait particulièrement mal vécus leur séparation. Cela inquiétait quelque peu Harry : les loups vivaient certes en meute, dépendant les uns des autres mais il en allait différemment pour Nuggets, il était trop dépendant d'Harry, et celui-ci s'inquiétait pour lui. Cette forte dépendance pourrait bien vite devenir un réel problème. Mais pour l'instant le brun estimait que la meilleure solution était de rassurer le loup, lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas disparaître. Que cet événement était exceptionnel, qu'il ne surviendrait pas à nouveau.

Pour cette raison, Harry redoutait le moment où il irait trouver Hagrid. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Nuggets viendrait avec lui, quoi qu'il lui en coûte et qu'importe le moyen. Harry redoutait donc la réaction d'Hagrid face au jeune loup.

Même si celui-ci devait avoir appris, faute à Mr Amond autant qu'à l'oiseau noir, que Harry vivait en forêt avec des loups, sûrement ne s'attendait-il pas à en croiser. Il redoutait ainsi autant la réaction de l'humain que du loup, qui lui pourrait penser que cet inconnus est venus pour lui enlever, une fois de plus, son ami.

C'est fort de toutes ces appréhensions que Harry arriva au campement de fortune d'Hagrid. Comme il l'avait prévus Nuggets avait été intransigeant : Harry ne pourrait pas partir sans lui. Puis lorsqu'ils s'étaient rapproché du camps, le canidé avait commencé à grogner doucement et marcher au plus prés du sol. Et qu'importe ce que Harry pouvait dire, rien ne le rassurait.

Hagrid était en train de faire griller à manger tout en sifflotant joyeusement. L'air ressemblait énormément à celui que Harry avait entendus la veille. L'homme ne semblait connaître que cet air mais s'en satisfaire entièrement.

\- Bonjour Hagrid.

L'homme se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en avisant la créature au côté du jeune homme.

Cependant, à la grande surprise du dit jeune homme, Nuggets et Hagrid restèrent à peine quelques seconde à se fixer avant que le loup ne s'approche avec une attitude joueuse et saute dans les bras de l'homme qui, immédiatement, le gratifia de nombreuses caresses.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Quel merveilleuse créature que voilà, tu es magnifique toi !

Harry ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Juste comme ça ses craintes et ses doutes, datant de la veille, s'effacèrent de sa mémoire tel que l'aurait fait un mauvais rêve.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Harry s'était installé au côté de ses deux camarades. Ceux-ci finirent éventuellement par se calmer, retrouvant un comportement jugé plus normal.

\- Bon, j'sais que c'est pas drôle, mais faut qu'on parle de ta relation avec le Lord Harry.

Harry soupira avant de tout lui raconter : leur rencontre, leur retrouvaille inopinée, son kidnapping pour finir par son évasion. Il omit volontairement de lui parler de l'épisode de la bibliothèque, le souvenir était encore trop vif dans sa mémoire pour en parler à qui que ce fut.

\- C'est que c'est bien compliqué tout ça. Fit Hagrid en se frottant le menton.

\- N'est-ce pas…

\- Ce qu'est sur, ce que le lord est obsédé par toi. Jamais avant il avait ce genre de comportement. Normalement il se sert des gens avant de les jeter. Mais j'sais pas, j'sent que pour toi c'pas pareil. Il à vraiment un truc pour toi j'crois.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir l'homme.

\- J'crois bien qu'ouais. J'crois qu'il te voit comme quelqu'un à part, comme qulqu'un de spécial, et vus qu'ça lui était jamais arrivé avant il dois pas savoir comment réagir, comment s'contrôler.

\- Donc tu penses que Riddle… à des sentiments spéciaux pour moi ?

\- Ouais, du genre de ceux qu'a un homme pour une femme. Hagrid était catégorique, il savait qu'il avait raison. Et bien que l'idée lui ésoit saugrenue, ses yeux et son esprits ne le trompait pas.

Harry, pour sa part, ne savait que faire d'une telle information. Cet homme impétueux et insondable avait-il vraiment ce genre de sentiments envers lui ? Ne désirait-il pas seulement posséder son corps pour lui montrer sa supériorité, sa puissance ?

Les mots que l'homme lui avait dit ce premier jour, dans ce salon bleu lui revinrent en tête. Il lui avait fait entendre la puissance de son désir charnel à son égard, la force de son obsession mais jamais il n'avait été question de réels et tendres sentiments. Sans doute Hagrid faisait-il erreur, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Pourtant, une voix du fond de son esprit lui demandait « Et que ferais-tu s'il avait raison ? ». La question le dérangeait, car si tel était le cas, si Hagrid avait vus juste, il ne savait ce qu'il ferait. Il savait que dans ce genre de cas il était d'usage de rejeter proprement l'autre. Mais leur situation était différente : Riddle l'avait blessé. Il avait ouvert en lui une peur qu'il ne pensait pas posséder.

Mais si les sentiments étaient vrai, alors cela changeait certaines choses. Cela impliquait que l'homme, face à son instinct lui dictant de faire sien l'objet de son affection, avait perdu. Et Harry savait ne pas être le mieux placé pour juger ceux qui se laissaient submerger par leurs instincts primaire. Lui aussi l'avait fait, cela d'une manière bien plus violente et dangereuse que le corbeau.

Le doute l'ayant submergé se trouva cependant bien vite mis de côté. Que le corbeau ai, ou non, des sentiments affectueux à son égard ne le concernait en rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'intention de les considérer et encore moins d'éventuellement les retourner. L'idée en elle même lui faisait ressentir un profond sentiment de malaise.

Peu après, Hagrid avait prit route en direction de la ville, arrachant tout de même à Harry la promesse qu'ils se retrouveraient aussi vite que possible. Une promesse qu'Harry entendait bien tenir. Car, qu'importe ce que le corbeau en dirait, il était un homme de parole.

Une fois encore, tandis qu'il était étendus sur sa couche, ses pensées se tournaient vers le corbeau. Ce corbeau qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Ce corbeau qui l'avait poussé à ne pas tenir sa promesse. Cette pensée pourtant, sonnait fausse à ses oreilles. Car il savait, au fond de lui, que si sa famille était venus le chercher, alors que le lord ne l'avait pas embrassé, il serait sans doute partis avec eux. Il n'aurait donc finalement pas tenu sa promesse, il n'aurait pas agis selon son propre code de conduite.

« Décidément, pensa Harry, ce Lord de malheur à le dons de me pousser dans mes retranchements. »

Et c'était bien ce qui l'embêtait le plus : il réagissait bien trop fortement aux provocations du jeune Lord. En sa présence il se sentait perdre sa contenance, ainsi que sa raison. Certes il avait pour habitude de suivre ses instincts mais en l'occurrence sans doute aurait-il dû éviter.

Plus le temps passait plus Harry s'énervait de n'avoir de pensés que pour son ancien ravisseur. Il était le commencement de cette longue suite d'événements qui en semblaient pas désirer prendre fin. Des événements qui impactaient sa vie. Car il le savait, tout au fond de lui ce temps passé en ville l'avait changé.

Il voulait en savoir plus.

Il voulait connaître le système de cette communauté. Il voulait comprendre comment se développait la pensée collective dans une ville telle que celle-ci. Dans le petit village de son enfance il suffisait d'une rumeur, d'un chuchotement entre voisin pour que tous dans le village adopte cette rumeur, ce chuchotement. Mais en était-il de même dans une ville de la taille de celle qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir ? Ou était-ce différent ?

Et puis, il avait envie de revoir les enfants, envie de revoir cette vieille dame qui vendait ses fleurs. Mais surtout, il avait envie de revoir Hagrid en plein travail, il le trouvait purement incroyable.

Le brun semblait faire des aller et retour dans son esprit, pourtant il le savait déjà : il allait retourner en ville. Il sentait ce besoin, non pas de devenir la foule, mais de l'observer, de l'étudier pour la comprendre, sans pour autant l'adopter.

Alors oui, il allait retourner en ville. Il allait attendre que le Lord l'oubli en peu. Il allait attendre le début de la trêve hibernale des ours, il se devait pour le moment de les aider à se préparer pour ces longs mois de sommeil. Alors certes, il n'irait pas de suite dans ce lieu de communauté humaine, il resterait avec sa famille encore quelques temps.

Mais il le savait il irait à la ville. C'était inévitable, il allait y retourner. Mais, cette fois, il irait de son propre chef.

* * *

**Oh et j'ai commencé à regarder Breaking Bad (oui je me réveil 20 ans après la guerre ) je viens de finir la première saison et c'est plutôt pas mal jusque là. Bon que dire de plus? Rien? Bah d'accord du coup je vous souhaite bonne nuit, bisous les loulous!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bien le bonsoir, en cette froide soirée de mars, je vous propose la suite de cette histoire que je chéri ardemment. **

**En outre, je remercie tout ceux qui la suive et la mette en favoris, ainsi que ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me donner des reviews. Celles-ci me faisant tout particulièrement plaisir. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture mes petits.**

* * *

.

..

Une douce chaleur l'entourait, contre lui son oreiller respirait tranquillement, encore endormis. Il ne voulait pas sortir de cette chaleur bienfaitrice, il s'y sentait tellement bien. Il lui semblait loin le temps où il avait été en ville. Ce temps où il avait comme perdu l'esprit. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à cette époque ou tout cela ne l'intéressait plus, où il n'y pensait plus. Même si, au fond, il savait qu'aujourd'hui était différent de ce temps. Son envie, même après que le froid et la neige soient arrivés, était toujours présente.

Une envie qui l'avait tourmenté des jours durant, une envie qu'il avait fait taire jusqu'aujourd'hui.

Car ce jour était celui où il allait y retourner, seul. Nuggets ne craignait plus de le voir soudainement disparaître, il jouait beaucoup avec ses frères et sœurs ces temps-ci. Le voir si heureux et insouciant emplissait le cœur du brun de félicité.

Se redressant, il regarda avec un sourire l'ours avec lequel il avait dormi. Chaud et doux, la respiration calme, il ressemblait à une énorme peluche que seul les riches pouvaient posséder. Aujourd'hui serait une journée chargé, il allait aller en ville, il avait tout prévus.

Munis seulement d'une lame ainsi que quelques vivres, il allait entrer par le sud. De ce qu'il avait vus c'était un lieu ou seul quelques demeures se trouvaient. Il se devrait de rester discret ne sachant pas quel genre d'individus vivaient en ces lieux. Une fois arrivé en centre ville il devrait continuer à être discret cela pour deux raisons. La première, non des moindres, est qu'il ne voulait pas que sa présence arrive aux oreilles du corbeau, la seconde étant qu'il ne savait pas comment il serait accueillis : Hagrid le lui avait fait comprendre, les gens doutait de lui. Certains pensaient qu'il était une sorcière, d'autres qu'il était une créature impie, d'autres encore pensait qu'il était tout simplement un jeune homme plus débrouillard que la moyenne.

Harry savait l'être humain volatile, changeant sans cesse d'intérêts et d'opinions, alors mieux valait faire attention à ce que la foule ne le remarque pas.

Le temps de dire au revoir à sa famille fut écourté, les loups devant se prodiguer de quoi survivre et Nuggets n'ayant pas fait de caprice. La chouette quand à elle avait disparut depuis le début du grand froid.

La route lui parut bien longue, partit tôt dans la matinée, il n'arrivât que dans le début d'après-midi. Lorsqu'il arrivât le soleil se reflétait sur la neige fraîche. Ses pieds étaient gelés, il ne les sentaient qu'à peine mais il en avait l'habitude. Il continuait d'avancer entre les arbres, il était arrivé au point sud de la ville. Grimpant avec agilité à un arbre, il put repérer le chemin qu'il devrait emprunter. Tel était son objectif, pourtant ses yeux restèrent bloqués. Quelques mètres en contrebas, là où les arbres s'arrêtent, au milieu d'un jardin, se trouvait un humain aussi blanc que la neige.

Sa curiosité piqué, il redescendis. Aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait il s'approcha du jeune garçon devant lui, restant à l'abri dans la flore. De là il pouvait beaucoup mieux le voir, Harry ne pouvait que regarder cette personne devant lui, cette personne qui se mariait si bien avec ce décors enneigé.

Tout de blanc vêtus, cet humain avait la peau pâle, des cheveux blond, presque blanc et il savait que ses yeux devaient avoir une teinte pâle et froide. Il se tenait tel que le ferait un noble, Harry n'en doutait pas, pourtant il pouvait voir une fragilité en lui. Une que n'avait pas les nobles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. D'ailleurs il se doutait que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux devait être apparenté à l'un de ceux qu'il avait vus chez le corbeau.

Harry était plus que curieux, celui qu'il avait vus était fort, sur de sa position, la stature droite. Devant lui, en ce moment, ce n'était pas la même personne pourtant la stature était la même, mais le ressentis, lui, était différent. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette fragilité qu'il percevait. Harry était perdu, il ne savait pas s'il devait passer outre cette faiblesse et continuer son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien vus ou, au contraire, aller le voir, prenant le risque qu'il le prennent pour un cèlera, ou pire encore, qu'il prévienne son lord.

Il allait finalement passer son chemin lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

\- Qui vas-là !

Harry savait qu'il avait été vus, il savait que s'il fuyait il n'irait sans doute pas assez vite, des gardes devant se trouver sur toute la propriété. Prenant la décision qu'il aimait aider, il décida qu'il verrait s'il été capable d'aider le jeune homme.

Se dégageant de sa cachette, apparaissant finalement à la vue de l'autre, Harry pus voir l'autre écarquiller les yeux en le voyant. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient la définition de l'opposition. L'un était aussi blond et richement vêtus que l'autre était brun et vêtus de peau ainsi que de haillons.

\- Ce n'est que moi.

\- Et suis-je censé vous connaître ?

\- J'en doute, je ne suis qu'un simple égaré.

\- Sortez de cette propriété avant que je n'ordonne à mes gardes de vous faire disparaître.

Harry pris un instant de réflexion. Il avait eu raison, son opposant avait des yeux clairs et froid, autant que sa voix. Un thon de voix qui l'énervait par son arrogance. Clairement le blond se sentait supérieur à lui, et sans doute étais-ce présentement le cas.

\- D'accord mais avant, fit Harry tout en avançant dans la neige, de son pas félin à fin d'éviter de faire fuir l'autre.

\- Quoi ? Fit le blond, agressif dans sa défense, faisant rire Harry.

\- J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi cette solitude en toi ?

Les yeux gris s'agrandirent, de surprise se dit Harry. Peut être était il le premier à l'interroger sur cette part de lui. Il continua à avancer, ne laissant entre eux que la distance purement nécessaire dans ce genre de rencontre.

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien. De plus je ne vous permet pas de me parler d'une manière si familière.

\- Et je ne te permet pas de me prendre de haut, alors que la seule différence entre toi et moi est la famille dans laquelle nous sommes nés.

\- ...

\- Alors pourquoi cette solitude ?

Le blond serait les poings, il savait qu'il avait perdu la manche. Mais Harry avait le sentiment que si le blond devait donner des informations alors lui le devrait aussi.

\- Je suis malade et mon père me surprotège. Crachat-il.

\- Ton père, c'est quelqu'un qui s'appelle Lucius Malfoy ?

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire des noms. Quel genre de maladie ?

\- Du genre qui ne se soigne pas. Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Dans la forêt. Qui a dis qu'elle ne se guérissait pas ? Severus Rogue ?

\- Oui c'est lui. Dans la forêt ?

\- Oui dans la forêt, je vis pas loin.

\- Un ermite ?

\- Un noble ?

Un sourire de connivence se posa sur leurs lèvres.

\- Alors, que fait un malade dehors par ce froid ?

\- Une promenade de santé. Que fait un ermite si loin de sa forêt ?

\- Une promenade d'étude, avoue que tu t'ennuie juste dans ton manoir.

\- D'accord, c'est vrai. Étude ?

\- Oui, le comportement humain.

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas l'air de t'intéresser ?

\- Les humains ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

\- Pourquoi vis-tu avec des humains alors ?

\- Pourquoi ne vis-tu pas avec ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont changeant. Et de cette manière je suis libre. Libre de faire ce que je veux, quand je veux.

Les yeux froid se ternirent de regrets.

\- Je pourrais te raconter ce qu'est ma vie.

\- Je pourrais en faire de même.

\- Je t'enseigne la liberté et tu m'enseigne l'humain ?

\- Accord conclut.

\- Pas de poignet de main ?

\- Inutile, je peux voir que tu n'y croit pas. Et moi non plus.

Sur ces mots le blond partis en direction de son manoir laissant Harry derrière, seul. Totalement déstabilisé par cette rencontre improbable le brun fit lui aussi marche vers sa maison. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant faire ce genre de rencontre. Cela était sans doute la plus étrange conversation qu'il ai jamais eu. Pourtant, il trouvait qu'elle avait été riche, le blond s'était révélé et lui aussi. Ils avaient un accord: l'un enseignait la liberté, l'autre le système humain.

Le lendemain Harry pris de nouveau route, tôt le matin, vers le manoir du blond. Lorsqu'il arriva celui-ci était déjà là, debout dans la neige. Ils commencèrent par se juger en silence avant que la conversation ne s'installe, une conversation à cœur ouvert, sans aucun tabou, excepté le père du blond.

Les jours passaient, régulièrement Harry allait voir le blond, celui-ci, s'il ne pouvait pas sortir, laissait échapper un ruban bleu par l'une des fenêtres, c'était devenus leur code suite au refus de Malfoy senior que son fils sorte dehors. Celui-ci était réellement surprotecteur, constamment inquiet que la santé de son enfant ne s'aggrave, cela d'après celui qu'il avait appris être Drago Malfoy, seul héritier de la famille Malfoy.

Aujourd'hui le temps le plus froid de l'année commençait à s'apaiser pour laisser place à une saison plus douce, plus accueillante. Elle n'était pas encore là, mais arrivait à grand pas, au soulagement d'Harry.

\- Tu vis sérieusement avec des loups et des ours ?

\- Bien sur. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les humains ont si peur d'eux.

\- Sûrement parce qu'ils ne les comprennent pas. Où parce qu'ils ont des griffes et des crocs acérés, choses que nous n'avons pas.

\- Heureusement, tu imagines de quoi nous aurions l'air avec ce genre d'appendices ?

Le blond fit une moue entre le rire et le dégoût, tandis que Harry riait franchement bien qu'aussi silencieusement que possible.

Ils avaient vite compris qu'il valait mieux pour eux que personne ne découvre qu'ils se voyaient, aussi avaient-ils trouvé une position permettant que tous puisse voir le blond mais ne puisse pas voir le brun.

\- Pourquoi garde-tu les cheveux si long ?

\- Est-ce vraiment si étrange ?

\- La première fois que je t'ai vus je me suis demandais ce que tu étais.

\- Pourtant je ne pense pas ressembler à une fille…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me suis demandais si tu étais humain.

\- Oh.

\- Désolé.

\- Wow, Drago Malfoy qui s'excuse, attention le monde risque de s'auto-détruire, des vents toxique danseront bientôt dans les airs et la neige éternelle disparaîtra.

\- De quoi parles-tu encore ? Parfois tu dis des choses qui ne font aucun sens !

Harry rit, c'est vrai qu'en côtoyant Drago il avait pus constater que l'autre ne voyait pas le monde comme lui le voyait. Il avait finalement compris pourquoi il se sentait si à l'écart des autres humains, la réalité dans laquelle il vivait était différente de celle des autres. L'allégorie de la caverne, qu'il avait lus chez le corbeau, s'appliquait bien à la réalité.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'est pas le premier.

\- Raconte moi.

Harry n'était pas sur de vouloir en parler, le sujet n'ayant pas encore été abordé. Mais pouvait-il vraiment le refuser au blond qui lui s'était ouvert, qui lui avait parler de sa mère, morte en couche. Harry poussa un soupir, bien sur qu'il devait raconter cette histoire au blond.

\- Il y à quelques mois, j'ai trouvé un humain. Il était blessé, alors je l'ai emmené chez moi, l'ai soigné. Suite à cela, lorsqu'il s'est éveillé, il m'a comparé à une nymphe. Me disant à quel point je suis différents des autres.

\- Cet humain devait délirer.

\- Non, il m'a appelé de cette manière après que je l'ai fais sortir de ma forêt et que nous nous soignons croiser par hasard.

\- Tu veux dire qu'après t'être débarrassé de cet humain, vous vous êtes de nouveau rencontré ? Ce dois être le destin, ce genre de chose ne peux pas être une simple coïncidence. Il ne t'as rien dit ou fais de spéciale ?

\- Cet homme, m'a fait comprendre qu'il désirait avoir une relation charnel avec moi.

\- Un homme ! Mais c'est… impossible !

\- Oui, je sais. Et, physiologiquement parlant si, c'est possible.

\- Excuse moi, j'ai pensé avec des standards normaux, je n'avais pas pris en compte que je parlait à sa majesté Harry, qui a une façon de voir le monde bien biaisé. Lui qui vit dans la nature et qui à déjà assisté à des accouplements entre mâles.

\- Oh tais-toi.

Le blond ricana légèrement.

\- Il n'empêche. Que compte tu faire concernant cet homme.

\- Ne plus jamais le revoir et l'option que je choisi.

\- Et s'il t'aimait ?

\- Je croyait qu'entre hommes ce genre de choses étaient impossible ?

\- Je m'abaisse à ton niveau, soit en reconnaissant.

\- S'il m'aime vraiment… J'en sais rien, je suppose que la situation serait la même. Je ne chercherais pas à le revoir, je n'en ai aucune envie.

\- Il t'effraie.

\- Oui… Oui il m'effraie.

Le silence avait suivis ce chuchotement. Harry ne s'y attendait pas, mais il réalisait maintenant que cet homme qu'il n'avait pourtant plus vus depuis un long moment déjà l'effrayait toujours. Il était une ombre planant dans son esprit, le hantant de son regard intense, plein de désire qui ne sauraient être dits.

\- Si tu le souhaite, tu peux venir demain. Mon père sera occupé toute le jour durant et jusqu'au soir.

\- Alors je viendrais.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour ce soir là, et comme chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une visite au blond, Nuggets lui sauta dessus. Celui-ci avait de moins en moins de mal à laisser le brun partir, comprenant qu'il reviendrait toujours.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, le lendemain matin, il partit tôt en direction de la demeure Malfoy n'emportant que quelques vivres ainsi que sa lame avec lui.

Comme à l'usure, dès son arrivé il trouva le jeune Malfoy à leur place.

\- Harry.

\- Malfoy.

C'était leur moyen de se saluer. Le blond avait un jour fait le commentaire qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de famille du brun ce que à quoi le concerné avait répondus qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Le blond avait semblé déçu. Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Leur conversation se fit comme à l'usure, le sujet du patriarche Malfoy n'étant que brièvement abordé sous le terme « affaires ».

Harry avait fini par s'attacher au blond. Ses sarcasmes perpétuelles et son ton cassant l'amusait et l'énervait tout autant. Ils n'étaient pas rare pour eux de se disputer. Des disputes puériles n'emmenant aucunes conséquences. Des disputes qui, au final, étaient un moyen de soulager la pression, le stress et tout ces petits maux de la vie quotidienne.

\- Drago, à qui parles-tu ?

Cette voix, c'était celle du patriarche Malfoy, qui arrivait à grande enjambées vers eux, mais ne pouvait toujours pas voir Harry. Celui-ci d'ailleurs commençait à reculer vers les broussailles quand il entendis une autre voix, qu'il aurait aimé ne pas entendre.

\- Harry !

Devant ses yeux vert se trouvait le corbeau qu'il avait tant tenté d'oublier. Aussi droit et imposant qu'à l'usure. Seule la surprise dans ses yeux trahissait son état car sa voix était aussi tranchante et aiguisé que sa lame devait l'être.

Vivement le jeune blond se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu connais le lord ?

\- Bien sur que nous nous connaissons, il m'a après tout sauvé la vie.

\- Attend, c'est lui l'homme dont tu m'as parlé ?

\- Oh donc ce très cher Harry vous à parlé de moi ?

Harry voyait cette conversation comme le pire des scénarios qui pouvait se produire. Il n'avait jamais pensé rencontrer le lord en ces lieux. Il regarda en direction du père Malfoy, qui le regardait… d'une manière hostile.

« Bien sur, son instinct fait qu'il me voit comme un être dangereux pour son fils. » Il s'écarta donc un peu plus, espérant pouvoir s'échapper. Mais peine perdue, la situation ne pouvait de toute manière pas tourner en sa faveur. Drago lui avait attrapé le poignet et le fusillait du regard. « Essaie de t'en aller et je te broie le poignet. » C'est ce que ses yeux lui disait.

Se tournant de nouveau vers le lord, Harry poussa un gémissement, celui-ci fixait hargneusement la main du blond.

\- Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ?

\- Depuis quelques semaines père.

\- Ne t'es-t-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait pus être dangereux ?

\- Si père.

Le plus âgé des blonds soupira, il se savait dans une situation délicate constat Harry avec un brun de regret. Il savait que la situation dans laquelle se trouvait les deux blonds était sa faute. Il s'en voulait un peu.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir rencontrer votre fils monsieur Malfoy, je ne pensait vraiment pas à mal et l'ai croisé par hasard en me rendant en ville.

\- Pourquoi.

Ah, le corbeau avait de nouveau parlé. Harry n'osait même plus le regarder. La colère contenus dans la voix ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Si je puis me permettre, je vous propose d'aller ensemble à l'intérieur, nous serons tous plus confortable pour discuter de toute cette affaire.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais j'ai le sentiment que si je venais à entrer chez vous, il me serait difficile de retourner chez moi.

Cette fois il fixait le lord, le mettant au défi de répondre et essayant par tout les moyens de ne pas se souvenir de leurs dernière rencontre dans la bibliothèque. En vain.

\- Tu pourras repartir quand bon te plairas. De toute manière tu ne sais tenir parole et ne pense qu'à fuir toute situations qui te paraissent compliquées.

Piqué au vif, Harry réagis une fois de plus avant de réfléchir et fini par accepter la proposition du seigneur de cette demeure.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon aux couleurs crème, agréable pour la vue. Harry résistât à l'envie de se poster près des fenêtre et vint s'asseoir au côté de son seul allié.

\- Donc reprenons, voulez-vous. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrer ?

\- Je cherchais mon chemin pour aller en ville, j'ai grimpé dans un arbre, ai vus Drago et suis simplement aller lui parler.

\- Je vois et vous avez continué à vous voir parce que ?

\- Parce que je l'ai trouvé intéressant et non dangereux père.

\- D'accord, et quel est exactement votre… relation ?

\- Je dirais que nous sommes des amis père.

\- Je vois.

Le silence suivit, la tension était palpable, tous choisissaient leurs mots avec précaution, sachant la présence du lord et ce dont il était capable. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui brisa le silence.

\- Je me permet d'affirmer que vous ne pouvez être amis que si vous connaissez le passer de l'un et l'autre. Hors Harry ne semble pas vouloir parler de lui.

\- M'avez-vous seulement posé la question ?

Leurs regard se rencontrèrent à nouveau et, aussi stupide que cela l'était, Harry se rendit compte que ces duels de regard lui avait… manqué.

\- M'en aurais-tu parlé si j'avais demandé ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Un soupir franchis la barrière des lèvres du lord, Harry les regarda tout en se souvenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier.

\- Reviens vivre chez moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne peux ou ne veux pas ?

\- Peu être un peu des deux.

\- Ne soit pas effrayé par moi.

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ?

Il en été arrivé à un point où il avait oublié la présence des blonds. Ils auraient pus être déjà partis qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il ne pouvait pas quitter du regard le lord, cela lui semblait être impossible. Le lord quand à lui le fixait également, avec une intensité qui aurait fait fondre les neiges.

\- Je ne peux te voir disparaître à nouveau.

\- Je ne peux restez à vos côtés, je ne le veux pas.

-J'ai fait une erreur.

\- Le regrettez vous ?

\- Pas entièrement.

La discussion restait calme, pourtant le sujet était grave, d'une importance sans nom pour les deux protagonistes.

\- Jamais nous ne trouverons un accord et, au final, je gagnerais car jamais vous ne me trouverez dans la forêt.

\- Si tel est le cas jamais tu ne reverras ton… ami.

La tension était palpable, Harry savait que l'autre était capable de s'arranger pour que jamais il ne puisse voir le blond à nouveau. Et cela l'ennuierais, de ne pas le revoir.

\- Que proposez vous dans ce cas.

\- Cette maison sera un terrain neutre. Nous nous rencontrerons ici, ainsi nous aurons le temps de discuter, tu te sentira plus en sécurité et pourra voir le jeune Malfoy. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

\- Si monsieur Malfoy le veux bien, alors oui.

Le blond savait qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, pas le choix sans quoi il craignait pour la vie de son fils. Il hochât donc la tête, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

\- Je suis impatient de nos rencontres futures Harry !

\- Moi aussi.

Oui… Il en était même ravis...

..

.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Ai-je réussi à vous apporter un peu de bonheur en cette froide saison ? (et particulièrement pluvieuse dans ma région, je vous jure je me retrouve trempée quasi tout les jours c'est terrible!... mais c'est une autre histoire)**

**Bon, bonne soirée, bonne vie, laissez moi vos avis en commentaires, et bonne nuit les loulous!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir. Bonsoir. Bonsoir.**

**Comment allez-vous? Moi je vais plutôt bien! J'espère que vous êtes heureux de me revoir parce que moi je le suis! Vraiment, je vous assure!**

**Le temps fait son effets, et il passe bien plus vite que je ne saurais le dire. Animal crossing est sortis récemment, je passe mon temps à y jouer c'est stupéfiant. Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parler beaucoup de choses sont arrivées. Mais une chose ne change pas: je vous racontes tout un tas d'inepties qui ne vous intéresses en aucun cas. Ce qui est bien normal, j'en conviens. **

.

* * *

.

..

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que la personne dons tu parlais était le Lord !

Harry grimaça à la voix aiguë de Drago. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon attenant à la chambre du blond. Le temps des rencontres en extérieur était révolu, au plus grand plaisir du maître des lieux, qui n'aimait guère savoir son fils si souvent exposé au froid.

\- Non mais franchement, Monsieur Harry se fait courtiser par le Seigneur et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est qu'un misérable inconnus lui fait de la gringue ! Pourquoi cela m'étonne-t-il tant, hein ? C'est normal tout va bien, un Seigneur épris d'un ermite. Non mais franchem-

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ton mélodrame ?

-Moi ? Mélodrame ?

-Oui, tu en fais toute une histoire, je vois pas en quoi le fait que ce soit cet homme, précisément, te pose problème.

\- Pourquoi, mais parce que c'est l'homme le plus important à des kilomètres d'ici ! Sans oublier qu'il à de l'influence jusque Poudlard ! Mais aussi parce qu'il est dangereux, vraiment dangereux.

La dernière partie de la phrase avait été chuchotée, comme si elle était un secret inavouable. Harry regardait le jeune homme blond. Il savait l'homme imprévisible, mais l'expression du blond montrait à quel point ce corbeau était un être qu'il valait mieux éviter. Mais malheureusement, Harry le savait, il était coincé avec une promesse : celle de rencontrer le Lord en ces lieux. S'il venait à ne pas la tenir, il craignait qu'il arrive malheur aux Malfoy. Autant il se fichait éperdument du destin qui serait réservé au père, autant il s'inquiétait de celui du fils.

\- Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit.

\- Parce que je ne pensait pas que c'était important.

Le jeune Malfoy fit un rapide mouvement avec ses bras, montrant la lassitude que le brun lui inspirait. De son coté Harry aussi commençait à en avoir assez de cette conversation qui ne menait à rien. Si ce n'est faire naître en lui d'autant plus d'incertitudes et de craintes.

Harry ne savait pas quand aurait lieu leur première rencontre, entre lui et le Lord, dans la demeure des Malfoy. Le Lord avait bien fait entendre qu'il viendrait en fonction de ses possibilités. Savoir qu'il devait adapter son temps à celui du Lord mettait en rage le brun, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix s'il voulait rester assuré qu'il n'arrive rien aux Malfoy. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu nouvelles du Lord, bien entendus il savait que cette situation ne saurait durer.

\- Espérons qu'il se lasse vite de toi.

Oui, Harry aussi l'espérait. Parce que ça arrangerait ses affaires. Parce qu'il se sentirait de nouveau en sécurité.

\- Bon assez parlé de lui. Que dirais-tu de venir en ville avec moi ?

\- Tu sais que je peux pas, crétin.

\- Mais enfin, ton père doit bien avoir conscience que tu ne peux pas rester enfermé ici à jamais ! Ce reste le meilleur moyen de te rendre plus fou que tu ne l'est déjà.

\- C'est à mon père que tu dois dire cela, pas à moi.

\- Je vais trouver un moyen.

\- Comme disent les bas gens : « l'espoir fait vivre ».

En soit le brun avait déjà une idée de la manière qu'il pourrait utiliser pour tenter de convaincre le père du jeune blond. Car si la source du problème était la maladie du dis blond, alors il suffisait à Harry de découvrir les tenants et aboutissants de cette fameuse maladie pour pouvoir réagir dans l'éventualité d'une dégradation de son état de santé lors d'une promenade à venir. Le problème était que pour cela il devrait demander à un médecin, il devrait demander à Severus Snape. C'est là que les choses devenaient plus complexes : il n'avait aucune idée de comment entrer en contact avec celui-ci. Il pourrait, bien entendus, demander au père Malfoy… Celui-là même qui était son plus grand obstacle dans cette affaire. Donc c'était en fait improbable. La seconde solution était d'aller trouver directement le médecin, mais Harry devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où celui-ci vivait, et donc par où commencer à chercher. Cette solution n'en était donc pas vraiment une également. La dernière possibilité que Harry parvenait à trouver était de demander l'aide du Lord. Le lui demander signifierait qu'il aurait une dette envers lui, chose difficile à accepter pour le brun. Qui pourrait imaginer ce que trouverait le corbeau pour lui faire payer sa dette.

Harry se retrouvait donc confronté à une envie qui ne pouvait être assouvis par manque de moyens. Savoir qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse de cette manière le frustrait particulièrement.

\- Arrête d'essayer de réfléchir, tu te fatigues en vain.

\- J'étais en train de me demander si la couleur des cheveux avait un impact sur l'intelligence. Lui répondit le brun, avec un sourire en coin. Sourire auquel le blond ne répondis que par un regard blasé.

Ils furent soudain interrompus par deux coups portés sur la porte, le père Malfoy entrant de suite dans la pièce. Il regardait les deux jeunes avec une méfiance dont Harry se riait. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait faire du mal à son fils ?

\- Désolé d'interrompre cette si… charmante conversation. Le Lord vous attend dans le salon. Dobby vous guidera.

\- Mais, ce n'était pas prévus… si ?

\- Qu'importe que ce soit prévus ou non, le fait est que vous êtes ici et le Lord également.

Harry soupira, cet homme avait décidément un sale caractère. A croire que tout les nobles avait été élevé pour devenir des personnes aux caractères… complexe.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il se leva du sol sur lequel il était posé que Harry remarqua le petit homme au crane dégarnis et aux yeux légèrement globuleux qui se tenait derrière son maître. Harry salua le plus jeune avant de suivre fébrilement le serviteur dans le dédale de couloir qu'était le manoir Malfoy.

Harry ne s'était pas préparé mentalement à le voir, pas aujourd'hui. Ses jambes n'avaient qu'une envie : fuir, et vite.

Le serviteur laissa Harry devant une porte. En soit cette porte ,n'avait rien de différent par rapport au restes des portes de la maison, elle était décorée mais restait pourtant assez simple. Une très jolie porte, voilà ce qu'était cette porte. Mais sachant qui se trouvait derrière, soudain, cette porte lui paraissait imposante, presque effrayante. Mais il avait malheureusement, fort bien conscience que la fuite n'était pas une option qui lui était ouverte

Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte, tombant directement dans le regard du corbeau. Harry le savait, plonger dans les yeux de cette personne était une mauvaise chose pur lui. Chaque fois que cela se produisait il avait l'impression de tomber dans deux failles. Des failles des quel il ne savait s'extirper. D'un pas hésitant il avançait dans la pièce. Il fini par prendre place sur un fauteuil face à celui qu'occupait l'autre.

\- Comment vas-tu Harry ?

\- Bien.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il était mal à l'aise, il sentait que l'autre voulait lui parler, mais qu'il se retenait. Harry ne savait pas si l'autre savait à quel point les non-dis l'énervait mais si c'était le cas, alors il savait fort bien les utiliser de manière à le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Gigotant sur place, Harry voyait derrière le Lord la fenêtre qui donnait sur un ciel nuageux mais lumineux. Son malaise ne cessait d'augmenter, et l'autre ne prenait toujours pas la parole. Seul un sourire sur son visage trahissait son amusement. Ce qui avait le dont d'ennuyer profondément Harry.

\- Bon, vous allez me dire ce que vus mourrez d'envie de me dire ? Parce que si vous n'avez rien à me dire je part de suite.

\- Raconte moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voudrais que tu me parle de ta vie, de ton enfance, de ce qui t'as pousser à vivre comme tu le fais. Je veux que tu me dise comment s'est passé ta dernière soirée dans ma demeure.

Harry demeura silencieux durant quelques secondes. Il prenait en compte que la première partie de la phrase de l'autre était une demande, la seconde partie étant, elle, un ordre. Harry souris en comprenant que le corbeau avait, au moins partiellement, entendus le fait que lui ordonner les choses n'était pas la meilleure solution pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

\- J'ai grandis en vivant chez mon oncle et ma tante. Lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un bébé j'ai été déposé sur leur pallié. C'était des gens plutôt aisé. Bien moins que vous ou les Malfoy mais tout de même plus que la plupart des gens. Lorsque j'avais quatre ans, mon oncle a engager un précepteur pour mon cousin, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir suivre son instruction. Puis, quand j'ai eu douze ans, j'ai décidé que cette vie n'était pas faite pour moi. Alors je suis partis. C'est tout.

\- Ce me semble bien ingrat comme récit.

\- Oh vous savez, ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, je dirais même qu'il me détestait au moins autant que Mr Amond.

\- Comment as-tu appris à te débrouiller dans la forêt ?

\- Mrs Figgs. C'est elle qui m'a appris toute les bases. Sans elle sans doute que l'idée de partir vivre dans la forêt ne me serait jamais venus à l'esprit.

\- Et la cicatrice sur ton front ?

\- Apparemment je l'avais déjà lorsqu'ils m'ont accepté chez eux.

\- Je vois.

\- A votre tour. Parlez-moi de votre enfance. Continua-t-il en voyant le Lord hausser un sourcil.

Un silence se fit, et Harry savait que l'autre analysait la situation, pour savoir s'il allait lui parler de son enfance et, s'il le faisait, dans quels termes il allait le faire.

\- J'ai grandis entouré de toutes les richesses que tu puisses imaginer, j'ai eu le droit aux meilleurs instructeurs, dans toutes sorte de domaines. D'autant que je me souviennes j'ai toujours eu un emploi du temps particulièrement complet. Je passais mes journées à étudier, entouré de serviteurs en tout genres. J'ai grandis en sachant qui je deviendrais.

\- Et vos parents ?

Le Lord ne répondis pas de suite. Si bien que Harry se dit que le plus âgé n'allait pas répondre à son interrogation. Aussi fut-il surpris quand l'autre repris la parole.

\- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Pour ce qui est de mon père… disons que nous n'étions pas proche, tout au contraire. Lorsque j'avais environs douze ans je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il meurt enfin.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu… exagéré ?

\- Si tu l'avais connu je suis certain que tu aurais voulus la même chose. Il était une personne particulièrement exécrable.

Harry lui aurait bien demandé s'il n'était pas exécrable, lui. Mais il se retint, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, duquel il valait mieux ne pas rire.

\- Et vous arrivait-il de prendre du temps pour vous, loin de études et des serviteurs ?

\- Parfois, la nuit, je sortais de ma chambre pour me promener dans les jardins, je passais des heures entières à regarder les étoiles et il m'arrivait d'imaginer ma vie autrement.

Harry était heureux que l'homme, qui avait été d'abord surpris par sa question, lui réponde. Il devait bien avouer que jamais encore il n'avait songé à ce qu'avait été l'enfance de cet homme qui, soudain lui paraissait un peu moins effrayant, un peu plus humain. Car comme tout le monde il avait rêvé. Comme tout le monde, enfants, il faisait des choses dans le dos des adultes. Tout comme lui, il avait aimait observer les étoiles tout en rêvant.

\- Le faites vous encore ?

\- Peu être recommencerais-je, si tu es à mes côtés.

L'homme lui souriait d'une manière que Harry ne pouvait que décrire comme douce mais malicieuse, sûrement un brun machiavélique également.

\- Un soir peu être.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant le Lord laisser la surprise éclairer ses traits.

\- Tu devrais prendre garde, sans quoi je risque de prendre tes mots à la lettre.

\- Si ce n'est que regarder le ciel étoilé, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Harry était amusé, vraiment. Il savait que l'autre ne s'attendait en aucun cas à une telle réponse de sa part. Il avait toujours chercher à éviter les contactes avec l'autre. Alors qu'il propose qu'ils passent une soirée ensemble, à observer les étoiles. Qu'il fasse une telle proposition était pour le Lord, à n'en pas douter, une idée des plus folles, presque risibles.

\- En ce cas quand serais-tu disposé à faire cela ?

\- Dans trois jours. Avant cela j'ai autres choses de prévus.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait que le Lord le savait. Mais il s'en fichait, pour la première fois c'était lui qui tenait les rennes et il comptait bien en profiter un peu.

\- Très bien, je viendrais te chercher ici, puis dînerons dans ma demeure pour finir, nous irons dans les jardins. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je n'irais pas chez vous.

\- Voyons Harry, nous abusons déjà de l'hospitalité de Lucius en organisant nos rencontres ici, nous n'allons pas en plus lui imposer notre présence durant une nuit complète.

Harry savait que l'autre avait raison et, franchement, il se voyait mal imposer la présence du Lord aux deux blond.

\- Et si…

\- Je t'écoutes.

Harry plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui du Lord, y cherchant une réponse. Il avait bien une idée, mais ne savait pas si l'autre accepterait. Après tout la température était toujours fraîche, alors pour quelqu'un comme le corbeau son idée était sans doute trop… Mais qu'avait il à perdre ? Rien du tout.

\- C'est juste une idée qui m'est venu, elle est sans doute stupide, je veux dire il n'y aucune raison que vous acceptiez et, puis-ce que vous êtes.. eh bien, vous… sans doutes que vous ne voudrez pas et-

\- Dit moi juste la nature de cette idée dont tu semble si peu sur.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire cela, en forêt. Nous nous retrouverions ici et je vous guiderait à travers les bois vers un endroit d'où la vue sur le ciel est magnifique.

\- Nous pourrions faire un pique-nique.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que c 'est une idée absurde ? Demanda le jeune qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un noble accepte de quitter le confort de sa demeure pour une chose si simple qu'une soirée à la belle étoile.

\- Non, au contraire, et si vraiment le temps venait à trop se refroidir nous pourrons toujours revenir ici pour passer le reste de la nuit. Je ne doute pas que Lucius accepte cela.

\- Lui laisserait vous le choix ?

\- Es-tu sure de vouloir la réponse ?

Harry secoua la tête à la négative. Il savait déjà que le blond allait avoir une chambre toute prête pour le Lord. Après tout, cet homme restait un seigneur qui, semblait-il, était assez important dans la hiérarchie sociale.

\- Dans ce cas je vous dis à dans trois jours. Dit Harry en se levant de son siège, le jour déclinait doucement, il était temps pour lui de se retourner en son lieux.

\- Laisse moi te raccompagner.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- J'insiste.

Et Harry céda. Par ce que l'homme avait été courtois, parce qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'homme perde une nouvelle fois le contrôle de lui même pour une si petite chose.

Arrivé au dehors, Harry se réjouis de sentir le vent sur son visage. La traversé du jardin des Malfoy se fit dans le silence. Un de ces silences où il n'y à aucun malaise. Un silence qui n'était que trop rare entre eux. Ce fut un fois arrivé à l'aurai des bois que Harry adressa un vague signe de la main au jeune seigneur avant de courir disparaître dans les broussailles.

Il avait été tellement gêné, n'avait pas su comment se comporter avec l'autre. Une fois de plus. C'était particulièrement frustrant de se savoir capable d'interactions plus ou moins normal, mais de pourtant rester incapable d'interagir normalement avec cet personne en particulier. Il se déprimait. Mais pourtant il n'y pouvait rein. Il s'était sentis gêné, parce que disparaître rapidement il savait le faire, mais dire au revoir en bonne et due forme, cela, il ne savait pas le faire. Sans doute était il passé pour un rustre. Mais qu'importe, il n'était qu'un pauvre ermite sans idées des consciences sociale. Et non, ce n'était pas une excuse dû à une prétendue mauvaise fois. Pas du tout.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin arriver chez lui, Nuggets l'accueillis en lui sautant joyeusement dessus. Harry n'avait pas arrêter d'essayer de lui enseigner à grimper dans les arbres, et en tout modestie il se félicitait du résultat. Le jeune loup n'était maintenant plus effrayé lorsqu'il se trouvait sur un arbre. Il lui arrivait même de monter dedans par lui même. En bref, Harry était particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre à ce loup. Qu'importe ce que les autres loup pouvait en pensé. Car il sentait qu'ils se faisaient juger lorsqu'ils grimpaient ensemble dans les arbres. Bien sur le canidé était tout sauf gracieux lorsqu'il grimpait dans un arbre, à la limite du ridicule. Mais au mois il y parvenait, ce qui en soit était déjà un exploit.

Sa soirée se passa calmement et il fini rapidement par atterrir dans la grotte des ours, où la chaleur été presque étouffante. Il était finalement assez heureux de cette journée. Malgré ses appréhensions la rencontre avec le Lord s'était bien passé. l'autre semblait avoir vraiment pris en compte ses envies, à lui. Ils avaient même prévus d'aller observer les étoiles ensemble !…

C'est à ce moment que Harry réalisa. Ils avaient prévu de regarder le ciel étoilé, ensemble, dans la forêt. L'autre avait même étendue cela en y ajoutant un repas.

Il avait tellement été galvanisé de partager sa passion pour les étoiles avec quelqu'un qu'il en avait oublié toute prudence. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublier que le Lord était quelqu'un dont il lui fallait se méfier.

D'un geste vif, de l'une de sa mains, il se frappa la front. Il était vraiment un crétin.

..

.

* * *

**.**

**Alors?**

**Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui continus de me lire malgré mes périodes de vides. Beaucoup de choses sont en train de se passer das ma vie et j'avoue que je suis incompétente dans l'art de gérer mon temps. Je remercie également touyt ceux qui m'ajoute en Fallow/Fav, mais également tout ceux qui me laisse des Reviews. C'est particulièrement gratifiant et me donne chaque fois une bouffée de chaleur lorsque je les lis.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit, de beaux rêves. Bisous mes ptits lous!**


	16. Mr Amond

**Bonsoir,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous plaire. Je n'ai, pour une fois, rien à dire, si ce n'est éventuellement que j'ai commencé à jouer à Resident Evil et que... Ahahaha! Ça me fait flipper et du coup je deviens légèrement paranoïaque. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture. **

* * *

.

..

Mr Amond n'était pas un homme mauvais. Il n'était pas non plus un homme particulièrement bon. Il était un homme avec ses opinions, sa vision du monde. De ce qui était bien et de ce qui ne l'était pas.

Très tôt, dans son enfance, il avait su qui il deviendrait. Cela lui était apparu telle une évidence. Une nuit, tandis que le jeune enfant qu'il était alors venait d'aller se mettre dans son lit, le divin lui était apparus. IL lui avait parlé.

Le message qu'il avait reçu de LUI, cette nuit là, avait changé sa vie. Si bien qu'il était entré dans les ordres pour ensuite devenir prêtre. Au plus grand bonheur de ses parents. Il pensait que tous se devaient de connaître les volontés du tout puissant, car Il était leur salut à tous.

Suite à sa formation, il s'était vu être placé dans la chapelle d'un petit village, loin de tout. En soit, cela lui convenait bien. Ce village était calme, les gens y étaient pieux et lui faisaient nombre de donations. Ils étaient heureux d'enfin avoir un représentant de la fois à leur côté. Il s'était passé quelques années avant que n'arrive le changement.

Un matin, il s'était éveillé. Comme chaque matins il avait été faire sa promenade matinale puis était retourné dans sa chapelle. Au milieu de la matinée la famille la plus riche des environ était venue le voir. Mr Amond les trouvaient parfaitement sympathique. Qu'importe que leur physique soit quelque peu ingrat. Et plus que cela. La femme tenait dans ses bras un enfant. Il savait qu'ils en avaient un, mais il était alors d'autant plus surpris de voir dans les bras de l'homme un autre enfant. Les Dursley n'avaient pas deux enfants. Lorsque la femme lui présenta l'enfant, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait, apparemment, de son neveu, à elle.

Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur l'enfant, il ressenti un émoi qu'il n'avait su expliquer. Ce petit visage faisait naître en lui des émotions qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentis en regardant un enfant. Enfant qui le regardait de ses grand yeux vert. Il conseilla la famille de garder l'enfant, de prendre soin de lui. Que c'était ce qu'IL voudrait.

Les années avaient passées. Les premiers temps il avait regardé de loin les deux enfants grandir. Il voyait l'un d'eux suivre les pas de son père, tandis que l'autre continuait sur la voie qu'il semblait avoir choisi. Il était différent de tout les gens du village. Mr Amond venait souvent lui parler, pour essayer de comprendre l'enfant. Au début, tout se passait bien, l'enfant écoutait ses paroles, l'enfant le regardait innocemment. Et, dans ces moments, Mr Amond avait alors l'impression de se trouver face à l'être le plus proche de ce qu'était les anges.

Puis l'enfant avait commencé à passer du temps avec la folle du village. Il pensait qu'elle était une sorcière, mais la laissait faire puis ce qu'après tout, le village était calme et loin de tout problèmes tout en n'étant pas trop parfait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, plus l'enfant passait du temps avec la sorcière, plus il s'écartait de la voie que le tout puissant avait tracé pour eux. Il commençait à se détourner de la lumière, il l'écoutait et le regardait de moins en moins. Ce fait ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre l'erreur qu'il était en train de commettre. Mais rien n'y avait fait. L'enfant qui faisait naître en lui tant de d'émois, tant de sentiments, était en train de lui échapper.

Le Malin s'était emparer de lui, sous les traits d'une vieille sorcière et d'un tuteur qui se pensait plus intelligent. Seul lui aurait été capable de le sauver, mais il savait qu'il était déjà trop n'avait pas su pendre les mesures préventives nécessaires. Il l'avait vus s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait d'avoir créé en lui tant de choses. Il lui en voulait de ne plus lui nourrir d'attention, les seul fois ou l'enfant le regardait il voyait de la pitié dans ses yeux, là où il y voyait autrefois de l'innocente curiosité. Alors il avait compris que l'enfant était totalement possédé, il n'avait aucun doute quand au fait que la sorcière était celle qui avait fait accélérer le processus, voir même l'avait mis en place.

Puis l'enfant avait disparut. Cela avait créé du remous dans le village. Lui, savait que la sorcière était la coupable de la disparition de l'enfant, qu'importe qu'elle dise qu'il avait, de lui-même, décidé de partir vivre en forêt. Seul un fou le ferait de sa propre volonté. Un fou, ou un possédé.

Il avait été décidé que Mrs Figgs allait être mise à l'épreuve en tant que sorcière. Beaucoup attendaient cela, seul lui faisait en sorte que cela soit retardé, parce que l'enfant aimait la vieille femme. Elle fut mise à l'épreuve de l'eau, lorsqu'elle fut remontée elle ne respirait plus, mais beaucoup savait que c'était une ruse de sorcières. Son corps, soit disant sans vie, fut mis sur le bûcher très rapidement. Le corps eu des mouvements. La sorcière avait bien fait semblant d'être morte. Le village était enfin débarrassé de la sorcière. Mais lui était devenus bien plus amère, aigre, depuis. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait été sous son emprise depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le bébé qu'il était alors.

Quelques années plus tard, il fut demandé dans une grande ville. Il y avait été fort bien accueillis. Il en était heureux, ce petit village commençait à le fatiguer. Mais bien vite l'horreur le pris car cette ville, ainsi que tout ses environs, était dirigé par un démon. Un démon qui se servait de lui pour laisser penser au bas peuple, aux ignares, qu'il n'était pas démoniaque. Mr Amond se fit le devoir de leur faire ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité, car il eu vite fait remarquer que la vie dans les environs était trop douce. Ce n'était pas ainsi que cela aurait dû être. La vie était une épreuve pour valider, ou non, le droit d'aller au paradis, près du Seigneur.

Il n'avait aucun doutes, l'homme était un démon qui allait récolter les âmes de tout ces pauvres fous qui osaient l'appeler seigneur. Une conviction renforcée par le fait que l'homme ne croyait pas au Seigneur et vienne le menacer régulièrement. Il l'avait sut très tôt, dès qu'il eu posé les yeux sur cet homme il avait su que quelque chose en lui était différent. Ses paroles pleines de moqueries envers le Seigneur avaient été la preuve qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

Encore du temps avait passé. Qu'importe ses efforts, personne ne semblait l'écouter. Du moins pas concernant ses dires à propos du Lord. Il en était même, honteusement, arrivé à aller prêcher sur la grande place de la ville !

C'est là qu'il l'avait revus. L'enfant, devenu adulte, qui avait eu un impact si fort sur lui. Il n'avait su s'empêcher de réagir à sa présence. Sa présence en ces lieux ne signifiait rien de bon, il le savait. Malgré tout, et même s'il ne ressenti pas le même émois en le voyant qu'auparavant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de le revoir. Il s'en voulait pour cette faiblesse.

L'horreur le pris vite lorsque le Lord Riddle avait expliqué ce qu'avait fait l'enfant, non, le jeune homme, pour lui. L'enfant possédé avait aidé le démon. Il ne savait plus s'il serait capable de faire changer les choses. Il savait, cependant, que l'enfant, « le jeune adulte » se repris Mr Amond, était pris dans les mailles du filet tendus par le démon qu'il s'efforçait de combattre.

Alors il ruminait ses pensées, cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il était le seul à voir la véritable nature du démon. Un démon qui tentait d'avoir entièrement l'enfant, jeune adulte, sous son emprise. Il ne savait comment se comporter vis à vis de cela mais il savait que l'enfant était déjà perdu, savait qu'il ne ferait pas pénitence.

Et cela l'attristait. Il regrettait n'avoir pas agis plus tôt. L'aigreur et l'amertume l'avait submergé il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Alors il allait continuer ce qu'il faisait déjà : suivre les voies et désires du Seigneur. Et il espérait ne plus revoir cet ancien enfant qui ne lui faisait ressentir que les regrets d'un sentiment qu'il eu autrefois ressentit sans agir pour le protéger, le conserver. Un désir qui, à tout jamais, resterait inassouvi.

\- Seigneur pardonnez moi car j'ai pêché. J'ai aimé un enfant qui, depuis son plus jeune âge, était voué à devenir proie d'un démon.

..

.

* * *

**Voilà! Je suis sure que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça! Vous avez aimez hein? moi aussi.**

**Aller, bisous les loulous. **


End file.
